The Heroes And The Queen
by Robot-Overlord
Summary: Their greatest challenge awaits as the plan quickly comes into play and the mysterious Queen makes the move. Ruby, and Jaune grow as leaders and into the great heroes they're destined to become in order to meet the challenge. In their journey of hardship and growth, Team RWBY and Team JNPR meet new allies, and foes that will bring to light the conspiracy behind the Queen.
1. Prologue: The Old Times

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Its been a long time, I been watching RWBY these days which inspired me to write again; hopefully I still know how to write heh. Explain more at bottom.<strong>

**This story has team OCs but I need them for the plot, they're all girls so maybe you like them better. Anyway this takes place the week before 'Best day ever'**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Old Times <strong>

A dancing snowflake wafted through the dry summer air in Emerald Forest; the lone patch of green floor surrounded by shading trees.

At the encompassing border, three slash marks laid etched into the bare trunk just briefly made. The same hand draped across the trunk. _'why'_ She frown. The telltale signs of the organization lingered in her thoughts.

"I think we took down more than just three." A snide, playful voice spoke out.

Blake emerged from her thoughts, breaking out in confusion. She let out an audible "huh?"

As she turned around the smug smile of Weiss only added to her confusion.

"Obviously we killed more than just three Grimm, so why did you only etched three?"

The triumphant smile of the heiress did not waive as more snowflakes danced in waves from left to right; sounding the end results of an earlier battle.

Blake's bow twitch, yellow eyes, changing from betrayal to worry to down right bewilderment.

"That's not what-"

"Anyway, I say our operation was a resounding success if I do say so myself." The boastful smile did not yet waiver.

"huh-uh."

Blake decided to just nod and agree to whatever Weiss was saying just so she could regain her earlier thoughts as she scanned the blue-noon sky. She found solace at Beacon academy which was perched before them. It was across from the forest; far away yet majestic and commanding still.

'_It really is a beacon of hope' _She remembered her thoughts of the school the first time she heard of it and the first time she saw it. A place she could find a future, a remedy for her past and then acceptance. She looked at Weiss who was observing above, towards the sky. She had a determined look on her face. Blake smiled. '_Weiss, Yang, Ruby, all of you: Thank you_.'

Shadows loom briefly from high-above. Catching the Faunus's attention; she quickly scanned the sky again. Two Bullheads and a large airship made their way to the academy.

"Students from the other academies must be arriving for the festival now." Weiss said in an almost whispering voice. Her smile was gone.

"Weiss…" Blake's voice trailed off with a hint of worry.

"I cannot _wait_." The heiress smile ten-folded.

Making Blake shiver like the likes of a cold arctic storm breathing down on her. She was not use to seeing Weiss smile so much; it was scary.

Her bow twitched. Blake looked around to her surroundings, She knew she heard something, but it wasn't the roaring of another bullhead engine, so what was it?

Weiss huffed out loud: Angrily. Breaking Blake's probing thoughts.

"Speaking of which, what is taking Ruby, and Yang so long? Honestly! Those two are dolts! Always in the need to participate in reckless abandon! I can honestly tell those two come from the same tree!" Weiss scowled, still looking around frantically in all directions for the duo.

"You're worried."

Blake said teasingly with a 'matter of fact' smile. Weiss turn to her teammate with the bulk remainder of her scow which lessen but did not fully dissipate.

"Of course! Seeing is how all of us are **reluctantly** in same team for the next four years I have to…plus we're friends." she paused; a sincere sense of clarity hit her.

She then stride towards Blake, as if a teacher singling out a student for a scathing lecture.

Weiss stopped and pointed a stern finger at her.

"And don't you forget it!" Waving her finger before retrieving it into a fist.

Blake blinked at the declaration but eventually got the gesture. She made a fist and lightly tapped it against Weiss's.

"Right."

She replied with a confirming smile. Satisfied, Weiss left to scrutinize beyond the battered meadow once more.

Blake moved on as well. Scanning with her excellent Faunus features to find her teammates in a hurry. Hours were dwindling by and she wanted to go to the library while the day was still young.

Then her Bow twitched once more. "Where are they?!" Weiss complained in the distance of the meadow.

And once more clear as day she heard yells and gunshots. Blake's eyes wandered over to her teammate who was still pacing, and complaining. Clearly, seeing as it has gone unnoticed, it was safe to say it was too far for human ears to hear.

Blake eye's narrowed. _'Something big was coming.'_

She did not need to explain to Weiss as a series of almost deafening explosions crackled in distance. Both girls gave each other a knowing glance and drew their weapons.

A black figure made its appearance in the horizon. They showed their steady resolve as they both fear was coming: A Nevermore.

It was not a full-grown one like the one they faced before but it was fast and heading right for them. They train for this, they won't back down.

But their resolve quickly tumbled into confusion as the medium-size Nevermore descended recklessly into an almost nose-dive. It jerked and cried desperately trying to stay in the air before another series of explosions rang out; the Grimm let out a death cry.

Blake's face was in a state even more 'confusion' until her bow twitched at the familiar sound: Yells of _'Joy'_ ?!

Looking at the heiress's gawked and mouth ajar expression; the feeling was mutual.

The Nevermore (now smoking) crashed landed into the forest before them. Big creature blanked by Emerald Forest, uprooted scores of trees as they jump towards the sky from the canopies marking its distance towards them; still in paralyzing confusion.

**Boom!**

Small chunks of broken ground, and foliage debris descended as the head, and body of the avian giant rested before them. After the dust settled, there was no sound in the still tranquil forest.

They were about to say something before flashes of red, and yellow flew from behind the Nevermore's head and landed before the two.

"Again! Again! Again!" The ever boisterous Yang hollered at the top of her lungs in an uncharacteristic display of joy; used shotgun slugs rain as she pumped her fist into the air.

"The Strawberry-Sunshine formation attack was a huge success!" The ever joyful Ruby planted her beloved scythe triumphantly and firmly into the ground with a beaming smile.

"Uh, Ruby? Are we really going to call it that? You see, I was thinking we call it-"

Yang donned her signature aviators.

"Golden Flare formation attack!" She said dramatically with hands waving.

It did noting but earn a glare, and groan from her little sister.

"Okay, okay First off-_No_-Second my color is not in it!" Ruby huffed, crossing her arms and childishly stomping her feet.

Yang shrugged, taking her aviators off. "Well, flare is kinda red isn't?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Glory hog!"

"Whoa, whoa! Now hold on-"

They began to argue, much to the dismay of their teammates.

"I don't want to know." Blake sighed.

Weiss's head wilted into the palm of her hand. "You know, childish as it may be, I kinda want to know."

Raising her head she gave the two sisters an impatient but _refine_ scowl.

"Excuse me you two."

No success. '_Honestly'_

"Ruby, Yang please bring your attention to me, please." She tried to smile:_ tried_.

No response, No patience. Just red all over.

"You dunderheads! Edify yourselves this instant or else I will you give dolts such a thrashing!" She flickered Myrtenaster towards the brutish sisters.

"Yikes! Weiss!" Ruby stumbled at the sight of the rapier pointing at her.

Yang put up her hands up defensively. "Easy ice queen! We're cool, we're cool."

_Like you_ She finished off the pun in her head; Missing no chance.

Blake did not agree with Weiss's method but she knew they were a handful at times and did agree the success of this was applicable.

Weiss re-drew her weapon back. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily; trying to calm herself down. Knowing there was a long way before they would better themselves, it was get used to their behavior or it was going to break her sanity.

'_Let it be known that this Schnee won't be quick to burn bridges but to mend them'_

She open her eyes to see Yang nonchalantly whistling while Ruby was making a rude face before tersely joining her sister in doing the same.

'_Mend them into burning bridges'_

She sighed once more, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You two can tattle, and prattle about your formation names later."

Yang giggled. "Oh, Ruby is just going to forget about it later anyway." She patted her little sister's head.

"Hey! No, I won't!" She retrieved Crescent Rose into its condense form. "I have all the formation names planned, thank you very much! Speaking of which-"

Ruby looked at Weiss, and Blake with sparkles in her eyes.

"Was Checkmate a success?!" She pumped her fist, eager to see.

A smiling Blake rolled her eyes at the ever present enthusiasm of the young leader. The one thing she could say about Ruby is that her zeal, and idealism was an endearing aspect about her, even if was one of her shortcomings.

Meanwhile Weiss shot a glance behind her at the results of the battle. More Snowflakes brushed against them, Weiss was determined to follow through on her resolve to be the best teammate. Going as far as following through on every step on her leader's surprising strategic planning. But not without errors on the first try.

"Of course!" Weiss said with the eternal smug smile of hers.

The mess of ice, and bullet riddled Grimm corpses was a sight of victory to behold.

"Cool as ice." Yang winked. Ruby frown, this was not the results she was expecting from her careful planning and her awesome sketches.

"Yeah, Whats with the ice?"

"Things got a little out-" Blake tried to explain that they were quickly outnumber by a small army of Beowolfs and a pack or two of Ursa.

"We improvise!" Weiss clumsy, and quickly interjected.

"Oh! Checkmate X! I like it!" Ruby dabbled with her scroll. "Excellent! Excellent!" She acted like a Mad Scientist, the scroll illuminating her face made her more menacing as she went on to categorizing, and canvassing the scene with her scroll; taking many pictures.

Both girls could only share a dejected sigh. Weiss let out a more than audible 'huff'.

While she did not hate her childish behavior (anymore) she usually did not like it when Ruby took it to the battlefield like this. But regardless she did admire the endeavor of Ruby taking her role as leader with enthusiasm, although this brought to light another part of today's activity.

"I hereby declare today's training session over." She clapped her hands loudly, earning everyone's attention.

"Good." Blake nodded as she turned towards the boundary of the meadow, making her way towards the mark tree.

"Phew! Finally!" Yang stretched her arms. "Well, this was a day."

Ruby let out a little but angry 'aw' as she broke away from her scroll. "What! Oh-hey wait! That's my job to call it an end-"

"Anyway Ruby…" Weiss silence her quickly. "Being a leader is more than just strategies, and um 'cool ' names-" She stopped to do air-quotes.

"Hey!"

"Vehement attitude will only take you so far in the dance of the battlefield. Finesse is not just the peak of the body but the mind, why with relishing literature you could-blah-blah-blah~"

Ruby covered her ears trying to drone out her noisy partner before retorting back.

"Hey, since when are you my mentor?! And what does this have to do with dancing?!"

"Since I agreed to be the best teammate you will ever have! Being a mentor just happens to be one the benefits, I suggest you be a little grateful." Weiss glared closely at her partner's face with malice.

"And dancing it just an expression you dunce!"

Ruby groaned. "Just let me chose to be a leader my own way!"

"I will Ruby you twit, once I provide you all the tools to do so." She turn to waggle her finger at Ruby. After the battle the heiress was tired, and irritate, now even more angry at her leader for not being appreciative of her stride to help better herself in the other fields.

Weiss turned around, hiding her angry face from Ruby, crossing her arms, trying not show too much negative emotions. Only briefly turning her head back.

"Plus, you promised me you would study more at the library today; We had a deal." She said with venom in her voice.

Ruby's eyes darted a little bit as she realize she indeed gave her word on bettering herself on intellects, even if it was boring. Her frown melted into a perky smile. _'I guess she means well.'_

"Alright, Alright, I guess I see your point-Weiss thanks."

Weiss was still facing away, shaking her head slightly before turning around to face Ruby with a bright smile.

"You're welcome, but do hurry up. You're acting like a sloth."

Ruby nodded, gathering her belongings as they started to make their way back to Beacon while leaving the others behind.

"Well, that was fun." Yang kicked the decaying Nevermore's head. A large shadow draping the area caught her attention. She looked above and squinted at the view of a large airship heading towards Beacon.

"More visitors." She smiled. "Any hotties up there?" She winked as the thoughts of attractive boys filled her head.

With a wide grin she turn to Blake-who was still fixated at the marked tree like lonely statue. Yang blinked slowly as her smile dissolved.

"Yo, Blake, everything alright?"

She came up to her quietly, the sudden voice snapped at Blake as she jolted and hesitatingly turned around to see her partner, lapsing out of judgment, briefly showing her a look of sadness before changing into an expressionless neutral face.

"Yeah, I am alright." Blake said dryly, an almost theatrical attempt at reassurance.

Yang was facing her sideways with only her head slightly tilted at her direction. She was giving her unconvincing partner a quizzical glance; stroking her chin. "Hmm." She hummed out-loud.

Blake shook her and smiled. "Actually, I lied about what I said earlier. I really want to know how you, and Ruby took down that Nevermore."

The boisterous blond returned with a powerful, and bright grin as she practically grappled Blake's shoulder.

"Well, Blake, My silent friend, this is the totally 'true' story of how this went down…"

The unconvinced Blake rolled her eyes still keeping her amused smile.

"Totally true." Yang whispered harshly to add emphasis.

* * *

><p>"You dolt!"<p>

Ruby ran as far she can in the mostly vacant hallway, still managing to tap into every single angry student as she darted and weaved in between them, a few books and many sheets of paper flew in the mini-maelstrom of her semblance.

"I'm so sorry everyone!, I'll be back Weiss!"

Weiss was stunned to say the least, Ruby actually left her scroll back at the dorm room after changing back to their school uniforms somehow. She needed it to check out her books at the library.

"Honestly…Wait." There was a pause as she was enlighten. "I could have just check the books myself." She pinch the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. "Her lack of foresight is infectious even to me."

'_well done Schnee.'_

The fast blur of red shook ground, and windows as Ruby made use of her speed on every space the corridors had; even the ceiling at one point. She giggled to herself.

"Great! Excuse worked! Now I can pickup a few of my games to dwindle away the boredom and also get Weiss's binder to 'improve' the activates she planned for us."

She continued to pick up speed, not really paying attention as a little guilt popped into her mind.

'_I mean, I know Weiss means well when she has all of educational and 'sope-fisty-cat-did' er-boring things plans for all us, and I guess I need to pick up more upper-level books and learn outside homework and strategy books. But still, people gotta have fun and enjoy life rather than rust away like ro-'_

**Smack!**

A blue blur reflected off her silver eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey? Are you OK?!" Concern Blue eyes met a pair of disoriented pink eyes.<p>

A small chestnut-colored, short-hair girl laid still on the ground, in a state of confusion of what transpired; she just blinked.

Both individuals shared their abrupt meeting under a roof walkway attached to the nearby buildings, and some tall trees.

"uh? Hello? Um hey?"

The blond-hair boy stepped back a little trying to give her space, Jaune thought that maybe that was what she needed to clear her head after accidentally running into her and discombobulating the poor girl. They both were right next to the dorms near the amphitheater, even though they were dozens of students, both regular and visiting flocking near area it shouldn't have gave constricted feeling. He looked back at the girl to see that now she was just sitting upright on the ground; legs still flat on the floor tiles

"…" She stared intensely with her pink eyes, making him feel a little bit uneasy.

Trying to escape her unsettling stare, he started to notice the chestnut-hair girl's attire.

She wore a bright red blouse with frilly red short-sleeves, covering her torso and the rest of the blouse was a grey-metal breastplate adorned with a weird red heart-skull-shape symbol; Or maybe it was a skull-heart shape, he thought.

In contrast to her dark colored, and metal plating was a white cape with red interior that fell to her waist, the sharp wavy collars reaching up to her eyes; still staring.

"I-um…" _'still staring' _

Again to avert her gaze as it bore into him he look down noticing more of her attire. To complete her upper attire she wore a frilly red skirt covered with pattern metal plating woven around it. On the back of her waist was what look like a thick, compacted two-section, halberd.

'_This girl is a huntress alright, or at least look like one.'_

To his surprise, he jumped back to see the girl quickly picked herself up, low-cut red-boots with long knee-high, white-socks thumped the tile ground. Must be all the heavy metal on the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to check you out, I mean stare! I mean hit on you! Grr I mean crash into you by accident!" All the explanation fell on deaf ears as the girl was dusting herself off and adjusting her cream-colored layered-hairband.

'_Holy crap!' _But all he could think of was the cestus-like metal-spike glove on her right hand topping off her chain-mail covered arm. If she was mad that could hurt a lot.

He winced a little at the thought, and shrunk again as she could continued back to stare intensely.

"…"

Jaune could not take it anymore, he wanted to introduce himself so it would end in good terms.

"OK um…oh! I'm Jaune! Jaune Arc! If you ever wanted the name to declare vengeance upon, Hehehe." _'Just not in the face, or my other family heirlooms' _He groaned to himself.

He extended his right hand, hoping a best case scenario of meeting a new friend instead of an enemy. To his surprise she clamped his hand with both of hers, she look at him straight in the eye.

"Its alright, please don't worry about it." She said in a hush voice. His was in stupor as she also let out small smile almost reaching up to a red-sticker like x on her left cheek. It was a cute smile; if uncanny.

Jaune smiled back. _'Great, that's is a relieve.' _

"Oh! Cool! Anyway you seem a little lost around here, I know that feeling all too well long ago. You must be a visiting student…um…I didn't catch a name? umm?."

The small girl nodded. "My name is…"

"Theresa!"

The strange girl stopped mid-sentence, she whirled around behind her. Jaune poked his head around the girl to see the source of the yell but all he could see was still flocking students walking in droves minding their own business.

But out of the corner of the building he saw a tall girl searching around eccentrically before her hazel eyes meet their gaze, her ears twitched-the grey-colored wolf ears on her head. A Faunus? Jaune thought.

"Theresa! There ya are!" This girl said joyfully as it rang out loudly enough for Jaune's ears to buzz lightly. She appeared to have silver-color hair, her long-locks of hair dance at the side of her head hiding her shorn-hair at the back. Her bubbly gallop made the cowboy hat tethered around her neck swing up and down across her back.

"I finally found ya!" She stopped before them. The smile that the wolf Faunus wore turn into a quizzical frown making Jaune nervous. _'This girl sure is tall!' _

"Oh? Who is this now?" The girl peak past Theresa, she was tall enough to almost look down on him. "Oh, come on now nervous? Don't be, unless ya are a Beowolf under that messy blond hair of yours, Hehehe" She smiled a toothy grin.

"Got a name ya Hunter?"

"Ah, oh its Jaune-"

"Jaune Arc." Theresa spoke up, appearing between them. Causing Jaune to almost lose his balance.

"Oh, pleasant name." The tall girl chirp.

'_I knew ladies would love it'_

Her face beamed at him. "Well then, Hallo Jaune! My name is Olga Jaeger. Great Grimm huntresses of the forests of Atlas!" Olga smiled to serve her ego.

She was definitely from the woods, Jaune thought. She wore attire that consist of red and black plaid, thick open shirt with sleeves rolled up that only made it down to her midriff. Underneath she had a tan shirt with a scarred, silver armor chest plating similar to his except for the fact that it hid some 'assets' Jaune blushed little as he caught himself staring.

Around her waist there were many pouches, and heavy bags; possibly full of ammunition.

The light brown shorts, worn tan knee-pads and rough looking black combat-boots certainly prove her stake as a woodsman 'err' woman-lady.

All this observation was done in a quick glance but as if almost knowing that he was analyzing her, she gave him a flirty wink. Unloading the weapon attached to her back, a thick red ax, which its blade head slammed loudly on the ground making him and Theresa flinch a little.

The big metallic frame handle of the ax was marked with yellow-black patterns near the head and at the bottom near what look like a collapse trigger guard. She rested her folded arms, and head at the flat square bottom.

"And I do mean 'Great Grimm huntresses' ya get me?" She purred.

After the initial shock Jaune spoke up, pointing at her weapon. "Whoa! Is that an ax?"

Olga grinned with delight. "Oh Yeah! My pride and joy, North's Wind is her name. Good for cutting down trees and Beowolfs, and is also very powerful rail-gun."

She lifted the heavy ax like a rifle, tapping the collapse guard handle for reference.

"Pew-Pew!" She gestured jokingly.

Earning a big smile from Jaune before it turned into an awkward smirk as he started to notice the strange quirk of her sniffing the air around him.

"Oh, pleasant smell ya have on ya-self, like sap." She sniffed a long whiff as her eyes wandered around. "Like Forever Fall sap!"

Jaune blinked as he tried to inspect himself only to find no such sap leftovers from before. Making sure to wash it five-time else his allergy would get the best of him.

"Really? That's strange that was like 'erm' forever ago since I touched the stuff, Heh. It should be washed off by now."

"Not surprising, but to a wolf Faunus like myself the sweet smell lingers like ghost." She explain as she reattached North's wind onto her back. Just then one of her pouches began vibrating, letting out a music ringtone.

'~Baby, baby I've been waiting for a longtime~'

"Oh, blasted contraption, what is this now?" She search around her many pockets, opening every pocket before she picked out a blaring scroll.

"I am not use to these little things going about in the mountains." Her hazel pupils turn as large as dinner-plates as she stared at the screen. "I think we are late! Absolutely, Yes, we are late."

Olga hastily turn to look at the perplexed Jaune. "I am sorry Jaune, we must cut our meeting short."

She then turn to the poker face Theresa standing idly by. "Come along now Theresa. Janey and Luvia must be worried now."

Olga hurried quick as the wind as she made a fast pace a few steps ahead only to stop and return back just as quickly. Olga smiled at Jaune, pointing at her friend.

"By the way in case she did not introduce herself yet this gal here is Theresa Monarch."

Theresa nodded briefly and a small smile appeared.

Olga's legs kick the floor as she sprinted away looking back at blond boy. "It was nice meeting ya Jaune!" She darted and disappeared past the Building corner before he could say anything.

The quiet girl gracefully strolled beside Jaune. "Goodbye Jaune." She said gently. To his surprise Theresa matched Olga in her demon speed and vanish after her friend.

Leaving Jaune mesmerize, recounting the events of what just transpired, he wished he could get a word out edgewise but the odd duo seem to be in a hurry; shame, he thought.

The blond boy gawked trying to say something to himself.

"Huh? That was…huh?"

Still in his stupor, he didn't hear a loud thud and a grunt behind him.

"Well, I must say that was a peculiar event." The sudden voice made Jaune yelp a girlish squeal as he fell on his back.

"I'm sorry!" A feminine voice apologize as she lend a helping hand towards him. He groan, He was just caught off guard by Pyrrha appearing out of nowhere behind him; just where did she come from?

"I didn't mean to scare you Jaune." She pulled and supported him until he was at her eye level.

"It's cool Pyrrha." He smiled brightly to reassure her. The smile caught a hold of her for a what seem like a good minute before letting go, trying to stroke her shyness against her clothing while Jaune dusted himself off to look presentable.

"Then again…" She began to suppress a giggle. "I guess I should have expected this outcome judging from what happen last time."

Jaune smirked slyly. "Yeah, you _would _remember that, Ren and especially Nora wouldn't not stop calling me Waffle-nose for like about a week! Although I like to say that I was an advocate for Waffle injures awareness."

Pyrrha responded with a giggle, and a smile. "Oh Jaune, To think I would rally behind you if I were not the instigator of your breakfast-injury related plight."

This prompted him to chuckle before raising an eyebrow. "Wait, where did you come from anyway?"

She gestured above. "Up there actually, it's silly and a bit rude reason but I've been avoiding fans, and challengers for an hour now."

"By scaling buildings?!" He almost yelled, mouth still ajar. Never would he thought she would go that far, were they really menace? _'wow'_

"Roof-tops, trees, and even out of open windows." She added on before pausing with a sad look. "I know, it sounds like selfish reason for a person like me, and that in a way it may make me act like a cur, but even I have my limits."

Her frown let out a spark of sympathy in him as he tried to find some words for her.

"That must be super annoying Pyrrha; even I could see you're tired. You might be a celebrity so I wouldn't really know how it is but as a person it must be overwhelming being pestered by all the attention."

Pyrrha's gaze started to hang on to his words. He scratched the back of his head as he continued. "To a smaller scale, I kinda know where you're coming from; I'm the center of my big family. But regardless, as your team leader I'll be there for you."

Her negative and tired demeanor dissipated with a bright smile. "Thank you Jaune, it's good to have a friend, and team leader who understands."

"Speaking of which, how about I take you to downtown Vale to take your mind off things; my treat. Let it be known that an Arc always treats his friends right."

Pyrrha shyly smiled as she began to sweep her foot across the floor. "Thank you, I would love that."

"But…" She reached out to Jaune.

"Let it be known that a Nikos is a formidable mentor and won't let you sway away from your training so easily…that is until tomorrow." She winked.

Jaune shrugged. Her training started to get a little more brutal over the past couple days, still there was no argument that he was getting better…and a little more drain.

"Well, a day of fun is better than none."

There was a pause.

"Sooooo…does treating a friend extend to me too?" A bubbly voice spoke up in a form of a loud drop and thud. Causing Jaune to falter to the ground: Again

"Hehehe, I guess its cement-nose now!" Nora giggled hysterically.

"Now, where did you come from Nora?" Pyrrha asked in between picking up Jaune again as he staggered back up to his feet.

"I saw you jumping around school like some kinda crazy spider superhero for like the past hour, so me and Ren decided to follow you; it was fun!" She explain in a exaggerated fashion of imaginative body language which she ended with giggle behind her hand. It was purely Nora.

Jaune stared at her, stroking his chin. "Wait, you… and Ren?"

"Up here!"

A voice called out above. There was a building of suspense as both Jaune and Pyrrha look up with a shared look of shock while Nora waved happily without a care. Ren was holding on to a tree branch 20 feet above.

"Just for the record, I protested following."

"And I overruled it with an Iron fist!" Nora placed her finger between her lips, and nose. "Hahaha! All glory for Comrade Nora!"

"Nora! Get me down from here."

"Just jump silly! I'll catch you!" She extend her arms awaiting him. Ren gave a heavy sigh as he let go of the branch landing safely into her strong arms with a grunt.

She smiled, still holding him; caring. "Hey, come here often?" She said sweetly as he gave her a confuse look.

**Cough **

They both look back as Jaune and Pyrrha who had an amused look on them, causing Nora to harshly drop Ren in a panic.

"We are just friends, really!" She laughed nervously.

Ren started to groan in pain. "Sorry Ren!"

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

'_What happen? Was a I hit by a truck?' _Ruby adjusted her eyes, still seeing some blurriness.

"Hallo!…are you okay?" A perky voice called out from behind the blur.

Opening a good eye she saw a pair of green eyes and a field of freckles below them staring back. "Wha-what? Penny?" It reminded her of a recent friend.

"Who? No, I am- I think you might be confuse! did I hit you too hard?" The green-eye girl crouch, reaching for Ruby, holding on to her shoulder in a effort to ease her, examining her intensely before meeting her eye. _'uh w-what?' _Ruby blurted out a small gasp as the girl look at her seriously for a second before changing into a cheerful disposition.

"No damage, You seem to be alright, at least nothing…visible." She started to tap her own head to mimic a diagnostic then pondered remotely.

'_Hey! What are you implying? You…' _Ruby eyes finally adjusted a little to see past the green eyes, and freckles to see she had wavy black hair that reach down to her neckline, in addition a cowlick danced at the very top. To Ruby's amusement, the girl seem to have short twin-tails that were held together and adorned by tiny blue bow-ties in contrast to her now serious face that wouldn't look out of place on Blake.

"Your vision seem to gotten the full brunt, again sorry." She said softly, cycling back to a warm smile. She held out her fingerless-glove hand, instinctively Ruby grabbed her forearm as she pulled herself back up.

Looking at the girl she had a blue hooded-duster with a gold zigzagging patter trim around the edges and cuffs. A string rope securing the coat tied around the neckline of her black stripe, Beige-colored tunic that held together by a leather bodice, and belts that seem to hold four spring-loaded, occupied sheaths. To the young huntress that seem kinda cool.

To finish it off she wore a combo of knee-high brown boots and grey armor-plates on her thighs covering white-trousers.

"Eyes adjusted yet?" The green-eye girl smirked at Ruby who blush in embarrassment. The girl giggled at the reaction as another girl behind trailed idly.

"Again, I am sorry, I only meant to stop you as a last resort. For you see you were about to ran smack into my friend here."

The regal looking girl step aside from behind the other, she said nothing rather letting her burning neon-green eyes pierce, and sink into Ruby's.

The bright green of her eyes match only the bright, large bow tying her black pony-tail hair which did not hold the loose bangs from her forehead. She wore a dark-grey sleeveless dress topped with a black armor gorget, signature with gold dragons and flames with similar features seen in her oval-shape shoulder armor.

Adding to her preppy appearance she had a black, thigh-length dress-skirt with frilly purple-trimmings with a large green bow tied around her waist, carrying brown-satchels on her right-side outfitted with large ammunition casings.

"Done staring? Do you procurer…a doctor of some kind?" The girl said sardonically. The loud clack of her bladed black-heels commanded attention from Ruby.

"But really, you should watched where you were going at that speed. It will only serve to ill us… and you." The folded arms, and reserve glare of the girl made her someone who would give off the appearance that she would give a harsh, tacit threat at any moment's notice.

It incited an old fear in Ruby in which quickly she tried to put right with her head down: stammering. "I'm sorry, sorry! I-I was in a hurry to get some supplies and I totally didn't see! and-"

"Enough…" She dragged out an exasperated sigh. Ruby look up from her pleading, this girl seem to give off a strong regal aura.

_'Are you Weiss's long lost sister or something?'_ She mentally smirked.

"All the same, its good you're still among us after stopping so abruptly at that extraordinary high velocity; an amazing feat."

"You think I'm amazing?"

Ruby chirped idiosyncratically at the regal girl; A strong silence ignited between the two with the confuse friend in the middle. The silence only stopped as a powerful gust comically carried, and threw a tumbleweed at the window outside, startling only the blue hooded girl.

She blinked, still caught in the socially awkward standoff. "So, anyway…" She spoke up. "Oh! I know! Let start as friends!" Stepping in between the other two and holding her hand out to Ruby.

"I am Jane Lazuli, nice to meet you, Ru-err I mean-Nice to meet you!"

The red-hooded girl's face brighten as she shook the hand of the blue girl.

"Glad to meet you too! I'm Ruby Rose." _'Good, at least one of them isn't totally scary!'_

"Ruby Rose, that is a nice name. Again, sorry for hitting you earlier, by the way my pampered friend here is Luvia Brier"

Luvia scowled. "I would like to introduce myself next time."

"Ops! My mistake." Jane giggled.

"So are you guys visitors? I haven't seen you around here before…" Ruby chose her words carefully.

"That is right-" Jane answered, interrupting an angered Luvia. "Myself and the rest of my team hail from Prometheus Academy of Atlas. We're just visiting for today, and tomorrow while Luvia makes inspections, and adjustments towards our living quarters while we stay for the duration of the festival, and tournament later on."

"Again, I would like to address matters myself and explain our intentions." Luvia said with raise voice. This was the first time Ruby saw any strong emotion from her.

"And again, my mistake, but in my defense maybe you should have spoken up." Jane smirked with a wink as Luvia continued to scowl at her.

Ruby suppressed a chuckle at Luvia's expense. _'Are you sure you're not Weiss's sister?'_

"Wait Jane, you said 'your team' are you a team leader too?"

"Why yes, I am the proud leader of Team JOLT." Jane beat and pumped her chest with pride.

"Cool! Well I'm the fearless leader of Team RWBY." Ruby was full of equal bravado.

Both leaders stared at each other with a triumphantly absurd face and heroic stature.

**Snort!**

There was a brief pause before they share a manic giggle at their own theatrical display. Luvia just stared like a statue.

"I am not her partner by the way." There was faint note of embarrassment in her offhand interjection.

Jane finished off her laughter. "Well my new friend, in the event of becoming adversaries in the incoming tournament I wish you well but not victory, for my team will win."

"And to you Jane, I wish a well rest after my team mopes the floor with yours." Ruby was eager to make a winning legacy for her team, any challenge was just another tally for her to accomplish.

"Are you done Jane?" Luvia tersely interrupted the kindred duo. "The rest of the team is still missing; no doubt lost sightseeing Beacon like layabouts." She frown as she continued. "I worry about Theresa. Knowing Olga, I am afraid of what sort of shenanigans she might rope her into."

Despite Luvia's cold exterior her thoughts about this Theresa girl were earnest. '_I guess even when they start up shaky everybody gets along when they become a team' _Ruby smiled emphatically. She was reminded of Weiss, and Blake in light of recent events.

The young huntress cleared her throat. "Well Beacon is a pretty big place, I'm still getting myself lost a few times. I could help you find them if-"

**Boom! Boom!**

Two explosions crackle outside, shaking the corridor and the trio's nerve. Especially Ruby, who fell on her back. _'What the heck was that?!' _She moan. _'Are we being attack?' _

"Oh! Looks like they're out and about." Jane glance the shaking window outside. She could see the congregating students now scattering like bewildered beast at the sudden noise in the courtyard.

"I would call myself an oracle but that would give Olga too much credit." Luvia sighed. "They're lucky I can pay for any trouble they befall."

"Well after all is said and done, my team still needs to regroup." Jane waved. "Goodbye Ruby my friend, hope to see you again."

Jane signaled Luvia with a salute to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Rose, do be careful next time though."

Luvia nodded in acknowledgment before leaving after her team leader who was waiting for her at the corner.

Ruby tilted her head bemuse. "Huh?" She wasn't quite sure how to make of the event. "That was a thing…"

Jane was very nice and it was cool to see another leader who was charismatic about her position and that Luvia girl was sure aloof most of the time; are all rich girls so cold?

'_Am I missing something?' _

A light bulb radiated above her.

"Oh no! I'm late! Weiss is going to kill me!"

* * *

><p>"What in the world?!"<p>

The infuriated Goodwitch broke away from the group of visiting students she was chaperoning. She just saw two female students propelled themselves with their weapons out of the open space of the avenue and towards the dorms; she recalled an ax, and a halberd.

"W-why!-" In the middle of her fit and resolve to discipline, her Scroll vibrated. She pulled it out and immediately the face of Headmaster Ozpin pop up in the interface.

"Having a bit of trouble there?" The sly Headmaster smirked playfully as he inclined into his seat. The loud sip of his coffee intake only set anger her more.

"Ozpin, these rapscallions are-"

"Just visiting students…" He took another sip. "But don't worry, I pulled some strings so the matter would be settled and taken care off."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses, she was never one to second guess him but his lax behavior is always an enigma to her. "Honestly Ozpin, I-"

"Have some students of your own to show around."

She look up behind her to see her group fidgeting around.

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>that <em>was another thing..."

This time the blond said with awe as her Faunus partner shook her head in disbelieve.

"I can't believe we're not the only weird school."

The other students around the main avenue and landing platform were dishevel mess as they thought the same. The girls quickly ejected themselves off the Bullhead that brought them but not far off the platform they saw a familiar crew pondering too.

"Did Olga and Theresa just fly off?" Jaune said bemused.

"I believe so…" Pyrrha replied, she eyed the smoke trail of the embarking girls.

"Yeah! Wow! That was so cool-Oh hey Yang! Blake!" Nora and Ren waved at them: Nora more enthusiastically.

"Hey guys." Yang replied and Blake waved softly.

"Have you two been out training?" Jaune asked.

"Yup actually, all of us were, I guess Rubes, and snow queen beat us back already." Yang shrugged.

"You did take a long time setting up your tall-tale. " Blake retorted, she never heard such wild bombastic claims; not even all fantasy book she read. She could understudy for Professor Port.

"Ain't no tall-tale." The blond quipped.

"I don't think Ursa can fly." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Well, not in the traditional sense. Besides I like setting my stories with a dramatic flare, you know me Blake."

"All too well." Blake looked around. "Anyway I'll be heading out to the library." She quietly left the group as she disappeared into the crowds.

"Since when did the library become the 'it' spot?" Yang winced.

There were a crowd of admires gathering around Pyrrha; she started to panic.

"Well, we must go now, Jaune wanted to take me out on-" She pause to look for a word and said the first to come up her mind.

"d-date?" The amazonian stuttered and blushed, realizing the consequences of what she said. Especially in front of the teasing Yang, no doubt already seeing the gleam and developing grin on her face.

"Huh?" The wheels in Jaune's head started creaking at the sudden emergence of that sacred word. The baffled Jaune turn to his red-head partner which only made her more bashful.

Yang whistled. "Ou~la~la!"

"No silly, Jaune has a date with all of us!" Nora interjected with gusto, dragging Ren along who was protesting.

There was a dead silence as everybody but Nora and Ren started process what was said. A loud sigh from the stoic Ren broke it.

"Wow lover-boy, Jaune, you man you." Yang's face froze in a grin.

"W-wait don't jump to conclusions!" Jaune tried to explain but Pyrrha started to drag him out to the awaiting airship.

"I'm sorry, we don't have time to explain, our ship is here. We have to run." She yelled as they embarked.

Yang shrugged, Done at the amusement she donned her aviators again. She look around seeing groups of attractive boy catching her eye. She pump her fist forward.

"Stud detector coming through." She went towards the crowd.

"Beep-Beep-Beep~" Yang droned on.

* * *

><p>"Finally! You're fast, what could have possibly taken you so long?"<p>

Weiss stood firm, with the familiar gesture of folding her arms. Ruby was huffing, wearing a small brown backpack.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I kinda 'met' two exchange students on the way~" Ruby poke her fingers together nervously. Is this what it felt like to scold a little sister? Weiss thought.

"You 'met' huh?" Weiss sighed. "I hope for their sake that you sought them help in the infirmary."

Ruby sheepishly nodded. "Don't worry, they're fine. I kinda got the full brunt of it anyway; they're really tough."

The heiress raised an eyebrow. "Did they hit you?" She said in a coarse, hush voice. Ruby noted some anger but it was not directed at her.

'_It was kinda justified' _Noting her own recklessness as a factor. Ruby beamed at in attempt to disarmed an irate Weiss.

"Well, not really," They started to climb the stairs leading up to the library. "The girl stopped me with her hand; She must have been using really strong aura to stop me without a scratch!"

"So it was a girl." Weiss spoke and pondered. Future competition?

"…"

There was a pause in thought.

**NO, **Not _that kind _of competition, you dolt! I mean warriors in the tournament!

"Ugh? Weiss? You okay there?" Ruby poked at the flustered heiress who paused a few flights behind her before she notice. Weiss just brushed her hair off before continuing to climb. "Its nothing, just addressing the masses."

"oookay…So yeah! She _was_ a girl, err- I mean she is _still _a girl I mean: I don't think she change,"

"Get. to. the. point," Weiss emphasized by poking Ruby's nose; Causing her to sneeze a little while retracting herself to a safe distance "Does our potential opponent have a name?"

"Yeah! Her name is Jane, ugh, Lazuli! She was really nice, and outgoing and oh yeah! She is even the leader of her own team too! And she is looking to challenging us in the tournament too!"

"What a fool! Challenging me! By-extension-all-of-you; I pity my woeful foes." Weiss giggled manically scaring her poor partner as she hugged the banister.

_'Weiss is so scary today!' _

The heiress stopped in the middle of her rant; Cleared her throat, and elegantly tried to illustrate an archetype of nobility without pause as she briskly-gaited each step.

'_This day is full of weird happenings!' _Ruby shook like a leaf, more, and more before Weiss turned around with a stern look; freezing her partner in her place.

"Dabbling in making enemies already Ruby? You have an uncanny ability to make bad first impressions, like myself for example."

"Hey! No, I don't! and we weren't that _much_ enemies, well at least not that much."

"But she is a fool to think she and her team could beat us. Do your best to meet with this girl again, gain her confidence, and trust so we will learn any flaws we can exploit."

"Wow, Weiss, You like to fight dirty." Ruby accused.

"Its not dirty! Its called the art of tactics." Weiss defended herself.

"I'm not buying it." Ruby shook her head.

"Whatever, its legitimate," Weiss let out a 'hmp'

"Wait, you said two. So whose the other 'one' I am sure they introduce themselves accordingly."

"Well kinda, Jane is the one who introduce her. She was kinda quiet at first; Are you sure you don't have a long-lost sister?"

"Trust me the sister I have is long lost," Weiss muttered bitterly.

"huh?" Ruby asked; not actually hearing her.

"Never mind, Well does she have a name or not?"

"Yeah, it was…what was it? Luvia? Oh yeah! Luvia Brier!" The sounds of steps being press down lessen by a pair. "Yeah, she was a little overbearing, and-Weiss?"

Ruby looking around beside her and realized she was walking alone again. She looked back to see Weiss, a couple of steps behind her with a blank expression on her face.

"Weiss? Whats wrong?" The concern Ruby quickly descended to her level; tugging at her shoulder, waking the stupor girl.

"Never mind, just keep walking." She did not batted an eye as she continued to climb arriving at the top level and library entrance.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby pestered further; her concern face slowly turn into a frown.

The troubled heiress stopped in her tracks, still not looking at Ruby. "Its not serious, its just I have not expected fierce competition,"

She quickly whirled around with hands on her hips and a triumphant smile.

"Which is why,"

A flashed of light appeared behind her: A fanfare of confetti and swarms of color-paper strings dazzled with a banner unrolling on the arched doorway of library saying:

**Stupendous place of enlightenment, and erudition. Presented by Weiss Schnee. **

"We have come here pick a book and indulge ourselves in the fine literature and strengthen our strategy, sharpening our skills via the expansion of the mind."

She keep her pose as Ruby gawked at her like she was a madwoman: Rightfully so.

"Say what you want Weiss, I'm not going to buy that this a _fun_ place."

'_How did she even set this up?!'_

* * *

><p>The library was almost isolated with only a couple of students actually studying. The rest of the normal ones are out there having fun, Ruby thought.<p>

In a fury of a storm, Weiss picked out books from row after row of various genres including: Grim history studies, Fortifying defenses: survival skills, strategy, leadership ethics; skimming through it quickly and marking the important passages that she felt need to be made aware. While she herself took out a book from her belongings that she did not divulged to Ruby no matter how many times she persisted. It was called '_something 'of love' or something like that_.'

"Here," Weiss laid a huge stack of heavy books on to the wooden table causing it to creek and slightly sink into the floor.

Ruby pouted, groaning loudly. Earning a glare from her partner/mentor. "Don't make that face, There will a pop-quiz every ten-chapters. So don't dilly-dally!" She sat down across from her and began reading intensely.

'_Weiss must have something something on her mind, who is this Luvia girl anyway? It must be really distraught her, That it! As Weiss's partner I have to-' _She open the book in the middle of her heroic resolution which quickly turn into depression as the boring book almost sucked the soul right out her.

'_aw, nothing on weapons!' _The red hooded girl's forehead wilted in between the book's bind. Her loose feet swung back and for; she kicked the backpack. Its contents spilled on the floor; board-games, and colorful assortments in all. Before she could react Weiss intruded her with a query.

"Ruby, What is that?" She flicked her finger twice, pointing at the mess.

"Hehehe, well…"

Weiss sighed. "Ok, one game, after an _hour _of study. Don't try to convince me otherwise."

Ruby eagerly nodded as she went back to reading.

* * *

><p>Blake navigated her way towards rows of bookcases, where she saw Ruby and Weiss seated on a lone table. They caught each others attention; Weiss nodded and Ruby waved.<p>

There Blake made her way into an empty computer terminal. She began to search feverishly for recent White Fang activity and especially those involving Torchwick.

_'why'_ The question pondered once again.

She recalled the events over and over again. They were events of things she could not make sense; maybe she did not want to believe they gone so low. This was deeper than desperation; she did not want to believe. They were the group she was born in, they were her family.

The more reports she read about Torchwick, the more she got sick to her stomach. He was a cunning madman, an anarchist criminal mastermind. All who stood by him were incarcerated, disappeared or worse. She did not wanted her family to disappear; she wanted them to redeem themselves.

_'Adam…' _

She glance over at her oblivious teammates.

"I conquered Remnant!" A smug smiling Ruby placed a card on the elaborate board-game.

Weiss sat opposite of her with a mess of cards in hands. A confused expression on her face did not tell what went on and how that little girl convince her to play a game not five minutes in.

"I did not know what was even going on," She gawked, dumbfounded. "This is awful, you did not explain this to me Properly-"

"Rematch!" Ruby yelled.

Blake said nothing as she turn her attention towards the news articles on the display.

_"The Schnee Dust Company is set to negotiate a contract with the Atlas Military in the coming week, showcasing what they say is its latest in front-line technology. Causing what critics say more friction between fellow family-own and now rival company Dornroschen Defense Dynamics; who still manufactures the latest in military hardware for Atlas."_

_"White Fang members attacked Schnee Dust Company shipment in latest-" _

Blake's eyes narrowed.

_'They're making a deal with the devil when they're working with Torchwick. It will lead them to their undoing, everything they stood for, every good they once accomplished; gone in a madman's whim. But we are just here, like children without knowing what they're planning.'_

She glanced again at her team.

Weiss held her index fingers, and thumbs into a makeshift goal as Ruby prepared to flicker a triangle wedge of paper. The heiress kept a cool face, eyes narrowed, slowly, and discretely, trying to close the goal without alerting the likely cheating accuser before her. It was a legitimate strategy, she protested.

But it was all for not as in a blink of an eye the wedge flew in an arc and flicked off Weiss's face causing her wince, Ruby eyed the target as it twirled in the air, it then came to a full stop, drop and dug into the white bangs of the heiress; Ruby snorted and giggled, as Weiss accused her of doing on purpose, naturally Ruby protested as an accident.

_'not!'_

Ruby continued to chuckle causing Weiss to flare in an utmost unsophisticated rage.

"Why you little ruffian! Feel the wrath of a Schnee!" She leaped on top of the table scattering books everywhere and gave chase as Ruby gave her a sly wink, and giggled madly as she ran away; leading her around the library, much to the displeasure of occupied students, students like Blake.

_'How could they feel so calm, and uncaring?' _She scowled, turning her gaze at the monitor.

_'There is something huge coming, not just for the Faunus but for everyone! How could they feel so calm? We're children…In the world where hunters, legendary guardians, hailed as protectors of our foundation, even they have no idea what they are planning. How could they? We know! I know! Yet with nothing else, we're just children; not even a couple months into Beacon. We're not ready, I am not ready. I have to be ready, but how could I with them? When so many secrets between us?'_

"Blake? Is something bothering you?" A familiar voice broke her thoughts once again.

"Huh?"

She look up to see Weiss standing next to her, her worried face changed uninterruptedly as lips curled, face furrowed, an angered sigh let out.

"There! There it is again, you're clearly hung up on something,"

Blake scowled. What would she know? Only those deeply connected by the White Fang would know what she was feeling.

"Is it about the White Fang?" Weiss said with a serious, knowing look; Catching Blake off-guard.

"I am not an unobservant fool, You really didn't think I didn't know about those marks on the tree back there and what they signify? I read the reports about the White Fang, some of their call signs and how they operate. Look, I should not have yelled at you or held the Faunus in contempt for White Fang's doing: Its just that my father's side gets the best of me sometimes, and lethal attempts on my family don't help either."

"Weiss…" Blake tried to speak but was quickly shushed by Weiss's index finger wagging across her face.

"The past is the past, no matter what. No matter how many times our past have traded steel, that is not our concern now, we have a place in Beacon. They are not us anymore, We are Team RWBY now."

Blake reflected on this. While Weiss didn't completely know what was wrong and what her thoughts were she did feel that Weiss knew where she was coming from; that her heart was in the right place. She wasn't completely alone in the dark, there were others with her, very likely ignite into a unwavering flame if stronger bonds are build. Still, she had doubts, will they follow in her plight no matter what? With the same passion? No matter what? To rid of a madman from her family? Feel genuine empathy? Bonds need to be build, secrets must be told.

"Anyway, think about it Blake. Cast out any doubt that we're not friends just because of our past circumstances."

"Weiss, wait!"

Weiss was about to leave before Blake called her. She thought long, and hard, her yellow pupils resting on the corner of her eyes.

"I think Team JNPR should know," She reached for her black bow and felt the fabric with a pinch, feeling the soft flesh of her Faunus ears hidden inside.

"About my heritage." She said softly.

Weiss looked at her with a serious face. She must think that dunce and his cohorts are invaluable to her. She was glad that their distant friend came to her Team first after making a heartfelt decision.

"If that is what you think is best Blake, if that is you're wish, we will stand by you."

Blake smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Meanwhile at the table across from them Ruby flickered the pages of her book back, and forth, letting out a long yawn. _'I wonder what Weiss and Blake are talking about? Poor Blake, Weiss must be lecturing her too!'_

She frown, groaning at the thought of so many of her friends being bored at her meticulous and probably bland plans she has in stored for them. (Read: super-boring plans.)

Ruby continued to groan as her swinging feet hit her backpack once again.

An ideal clicked inside her head. Boardgames were not the only things she acquired back at the dorm. She gotten into her bag and pulled out a large, white-binder headlined with:

Vytal Festival Activities  
>Property of<br>Weiss Schnee

Ruby giggled to herself.

_'Soon! I'll use this to planned out activities for The Best Day Ever!'_

* * *

><p>In a darken, barely lit, bare room, the now three, familiar figures of Team JOLT huddled around a bed of the far right corner; a flashlight flickering.<p>

The distant Luvia rested on her bed on the far left corner. She slept on her side trying to sleep in her lavender nightgown. Her twin, black braid hair swaying as she tossed, and turned at the noise of her more bothersome cohorts.

The Faunus girl Olga, dressed in grey sweatpants, red tank top and an open, plaid, yellow-nightshirt arched over Jane and Theresa, menacingly with a flashlight shine at her toothy grin.

"And a voice called out from the room next the girl…" She paused dramatically.

The grinning Jane fidgeted at her side of the bed, holding a crowned teddy-bear, waiting in anticipation while the poker face Theresa held tightly to Jane's right arm. Both Jane, and Theresa wore long, sleeve, pajama tops and pants complete with cone nightcaps; pink and green perceptively.

"It was her mother!" Olga continued, with a deep growling voice. "She said don't go down there I heard it too!" She yelled.

"Ahh!" Jane shrieked with laughter, tossing the teddy-bear over her head, landing back beside her. There was a pause as Theresa little out a quiet 'Ah!' and put her hands in the air and waved.

"I told ya it was a spooky tale!" Olga grinned, sitting on her bed across from them, content with their reaction.

"Yeah! I know later I will say 'Goodbye sweet dreams' and then say 'Hallo nightmares!'."

Jane chuckled while trying to feel for the teddy-bear behind her, there was a soft, white-glow as she grabbed the stuffed toy. She removed the cardboard (and lazily painted) gold crown from the toy's head and tossed the bear away; bouncing off the wall and rolling under the bed.

"I guess you earn this for now, spooky queen." Olga curtseyed, tugging at her long shirt like a dress, as Jane embellished her with the crown, settling neatly between her wolf ears.

"Why thank ya my terrified subjects. Now see if ya can best me Janey." She replaced Jane's place next to Theresa, who quickly latched on to the tall girl for comfort. Olga winked at her partner to start her tale.

"Okay now children," Jane held the flashlight to her face. "This is an oldie but a goodie,"

On the other side of the room, the frustrated Luvia could not sleep, instead opting out to play around her scroll. She took a quick glance at her team and quickly gathered a small box from her dresser next to her, taking out yellow earplugs. Muttering 'Not an oracle' as she continued to play with her scroll.

"And his father looked under his little boy's bed and saw…" Jane paused surveying the duo to see if she got their attention. Olga was in high spirits while the small girl next to her showed nothing but a quivering lip.

Olga's smile turn into horror as she felt something, a hand, grab her ankle.

"A MONSTER!"

"**AH!**"

The wolf girl shirked as she flew towards the ceiling in a panic, digging her feet and hands into it, holding, and anchoring her tightly. Theresa said nothing as she slowly, and steadily lifted her knees up onto the bed, sat on them, holding the teddy-bear in her arms; hugging it extra tight.

"Too spooky for me." She said softly, hugging the bear with an extra squeeze.

Jane could do nothing but pause, point and laugh at her terrified, ceiling-bound partner. She quickly caught the falling crown and placed it neatly on top of her pink nightcap.

"I guess I am the Spooky queen now!"

"Too spooky…" Theresa repeated in the background.

"H-hey! Ya used your semblance! That's cheating! N-no fair!" Olga growled, pointing accusingly down on Jane. She was still trembling, and scared. Jane blew a raspberry in response.

On the other side Luvia was livid. She flung her blanket off herself and glared at the troublesome group; Jane and then up at Olga. Her neon-green eyes glean with fiery annoyance, discarding her earplugs.

"You're making a racket, get down now." She said coldly and sternly: loud enough to the group to hear.

Olga shook her head and shivered. "B-but, but, s-she, she! I am too scared!"

"Fair warning."

That was all Luvia said as she reached down under her bed, pulling out a large, long chrome case. After she settled the case on to her bed, she punched in a few digits on the keypad, unlocking what was inside. A long, metallic, rounded-edged rectangular Rocket Launcher. There she picked the launcher up and feed a dark-grey, magazine drum under its belly.

Olga's eyes widen like dinner plates as Luvia got on bent knee and aimed the launcher at her.

"D-don't be using Drachenfeuer on me, ya rich girl! I swear I'll blow it back to ya with mine semblance!"

"Then get down." Luvia said, eying the green reticule.

"Girls," Jane cleared her throat loudly. Trying to be the voice of reason as they're leader. She looked up first to Olga.

"Olga, I am sorry for pulling that trick on you but please get down, and Luvia,"

She turn to her explosive armed friend. "Stand down, and put away Drachenfeuer." She send her a confident smile to disarmed her. "I mean, its just silly! You can't just blow up your problems away!"

"It's stress relieving," Luvia shrugged.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Jane said with genuine cheerfulness. "But regardless please stand down and don't blow up my partner." She beamed earnestly.

It may have defrosted the dark chatelaine's heart as she disarmed the launcher and placed it into the case, she muttered quietly to herself that it was an empty magazine.

"But I want you all to go to sleep." She demanded in a hiss, face furrowed, Green eyes flaring again.

"Now." She said strongly with emphasis while maintaining her stoic composure.

The smiling leader nodded before her lips form an 'o' as she remembered something.

"Okay, but only if Theresa gets the last turn!"

Theresa looked at Luvia expectantly, once again melting the heart.

"OK, fine," She settled back into her bed, facing way and playing around her scroll again. "But after that, Get. To . Bed."

"Tch, typical D.D.D employer girl, always quick to light a fuse." Olga finally gotten down and snarled as she sat on the bed.

"What?" Luvia quickly got up and pulled a metal box out of her dresser, unlocked it and pulled out an oval metallic casing filled with dust, her thumb slid next to the trigger on top. She made a stance readying to throw.

"This is real."

"Yeah, yeah, I see your Dust grenade. Just because ya rack up tons of Lien a day does not mean ya can blow up the school that took us in as guest."

Olga waved her off, not impressed, She was more angered than afraid of being blown up.

Luvia thought about for a moment and quickly put her bomb away and settled back to bed. Aside from the broken moon, the glow of the scroll was the only thing illuminating her side of the room.

"I guess our friend is still upset that she didn't get her 'big, juicy, steak' that she ordered for dinner." Jane sat next to Olga as Theresa got up to prepare her tale.

"Did someone mention meat?!" Those sacred words quickly got Luvia to spring to life from her bed, stoic face still worn, a stream of shiny saliva dripping from her lip.

Jane gave hearty chuckled to herself, the disbelieving Faunus shook her head and yelled.

"Ya wish! Ya Carnivore!"

Luvia frown, breaking her hungry, vigor, demeanor. After heaving a heart breaking groan, She once again settled back to bed, perhaps for the final time until morning. Her eyes glued back to the scroll.

Olga huffed at the sight. "Ya know, she should acquire a book once in a while instead viewing that brain-dead contraption. Relish literature for once, ya philistine ~aristocrat!"

**Cough**

Theresa cough as she stood in front of the girls awaiting in on the bed.

"Go on Theresa dear." Olga cheerfully gave a thumps up.

"Yay! The best story for last! " Jane clapped excitingly.

The little pink-eyed girl adjusted her green nightcap.

"Well…once a upon a time,"

* * *

><p>Only the illumination of the broken moon shining through the large window prevented the dorm room from being completely pitch dark. Of course, save for the light of Luvia's scroll.<p>

In the bed adjacent to hers was a peacefully sleeping Theresa, with the coveted gold crown snugged on her nightcap. The two girls next to her weren't so lucky in finding the sandman.

"Holy dust!" Olga gasped, eying the little girl next to her. She shivered and pulled up her bed sheets. She could not fathom how Theresa could come up with a scary story like that, what kind experiences did she had to draw from?!

Jane could only stare in awe at the ceiling with her bright green eyes.

Olga turn to Jane. "Janey, I cannot go to sleep!" She took a big nervous gulp. "When we head back to Brier Manor tomorrow lets agree to make Theresa de facto spooky queen!"

Jane turn to her with a smile. "I am sorry, I was not paying attention, what was it you were talking about earlier Olga?"

Her partner shook her head. "Never mind, so anyway, is your head in the clouds? Did something happen while I was away?" She asked, brushing hair and dusting off her wolf ears.

Jane nodded. "Oh yes, I made a new friend today, her name is Ruby Rose."

Olga glance back and thought about it for a moment. "Oh! The prodigy child, I heard she is only 15, must be an awesome huntress."She rested her cheek against the palm of her hand.

"Of course, not as awesome as me!" Pointing at herself while letting out an boastful, hearty laugh.

The green eye girl went back to look at the ceiling and wondered. "A Prodigy?"

Meanwhile Luvia was still on her scroll.

* * *

><p>At top of Beacon Tower, Headmaster Ozpin drew in deep from the fresh brewed coffee. The chair was facing away from the desk and into the large window overlooking the academy. It was in anticipation as drew in more from his cup; it was late in night. He sighed, his mind meanwhile preoccupied with thoughts while he waited; thoughts about a woman.<p>

"Speak of the devil," He said to himself.

Before he could take another sip his scroll rumbled alive with a message. A blank avatar showed up with a name under it: Qrow.

**The Queen will try to sent infiltrators in the coming weeks. Get ready; she may arrive as a result.**

The headmaster did not respond but instead continued to look out into the starry night sky.

* * *

><p>In the seedy industrial side of Vale, rows of warehouses line up the beaten shipping hub. Late into the night in a particular warehouse which showed nothing to be stood out was busy with illicit activity.<p>

White Fang members drove forklifts back, and forth; unloading cargo from Bullheads and into storage facilities. Shipments of dust were beginning stacked up around the warehouse from an operation that only just started.

Among the dozens of the members busy with the venture, one lone member preoccupied with checking off categories of dust manage to bump into an unpleasant man.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Before the Faunus could respond the bottom tip of a cane punched his throat causing him topple into the ground.

"A bit of advice mongrel, look both ways next time." Torchwick dig his cane on the gasping White Fang member's shoulder; Putting pressure on it.

"If there is a next time. " He continued to walk with company like nothing had happen.

After a short walk, he stopped in the middle of the warehouse, and observe the busy body of the operation with grandeur. If there was something to say about him; he liked plans.

"Busy, busy, these past week. Wouldn't you say? Ugh…Neo! Was it?"

"…" The pink and brown hair girl said nothing but smirk and tilt her head at him.

"One of these days I'm going to get you to talk." He tapped his derby hat. "Ah, well, yes, anyway at least these animals are good for something, shame I can't say the same thing about the new kids."

He sparked a cigar as Torchwick went on to direct traffic: If there was another thing about him he hated inefficiency.

* * *

><p>On the top level platform over looking the whole scene, the ever charismatic Mercury carried out a large metal case into the planning area and laid it out on a bare wooden table.<p>

"Our welcoming gift is here." He called out. Clicking the case open it revealed its contents; a trio of pressed Haven uniforms. "Heh, swanky!"

Emerald was next to hear his call, she pulled out a female school uniform. "I can't believe we have to wear these." She winced.

"Her Highness wouldn't be so please to deter such a nice disguise, besides I know you would look good in it." He winked while she gave him a look of disgust.

"Then why don't you wear this little number?" She shoved the uniform into his chest; he let out a grunt.

Mercury smirked. "You'll know I would look good in this." He unfolded the female uniform in front of him, waggling his eye brows suggestively.

Emerald shook her head. "Please spare me the nightmarish thought Mercury."

"Now, now, No inter-fighting." A voice called out behind them.

Mercury shrugged and nodded as Emerald walked away towards the sinister looming figure observing intensely at the map of Vale with many planning stages pinned on to the board.

"Cinder? Something wrong?" Emerald asked.

The sinister woman did not look away, instead focus on a slanted, yellow note on the board reading: Wicked Queen, in red.

A triumphant smirk grew on her face, her amber eyes flared heat.

"Oh, its nothing really. Just eager to meet an old friend…Whom I parted ways long ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's final notes:<strong> **Basically why my other stories are in limbo is because I got uninspired and then stuff and life happen. I'm hoping by making this story I will be inspired again, so that will be the plan. Speaking of plans this story is more plan out than my other stories so hopefully it will be executed better. Chapter one is almost done and should be out within the week.  
><strong>

**Regarding this prologue ****I hope you like my OC team, they're past will be explored further as the story goes on. Also I hope I got the main characters personalities down and they're not ooc. With that in mine read and review.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter One: The Trail ahead

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter One: The Trail ahead.**

_"Who are you…" _A whispering voice asked.

_"Family…" _Another whispering voice responded.

The responding (Now fading) voice continued. _"Yang…a lot…to…talk about,"_

Red eyes glowed at each other; a killer aura arose.

_"The blood…The drive in you, the flame in your soul…fire burning in your eyes…just…like kin."_

The entity paused, as if trying to let the encrypted words sink in.

_"Look for me…Us…help you, look…Halcyon…to…The Enforcers!"_

"Raven!"

Yang woke up abruptly in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She could feel her eyes burning like fire making her slapped them shut along with a few messy, blond hair-bangs.

She slowed her breathing down in a bid to calm herself down. Opening her eyes, she settled on the confronting atmosphere of the familiar team room; Her mind stayed blank.

"ow!"

A voice interrupted her stupor, she looked over to the right side of the bed to see her little sister Ruby flat on the ground trying to stagger to her feet; she was disoriented. In the ordeal her scroll tumbled down the tilted bed.

"Ouch!" Ruby winced, silently letting out a groan as the scroll hit the top of her head before falling, and skidding across the floor.

"I gave you fair warning to stop snoring, you twit." The Myrtenaster waggled a little. Weiss let the tilting bed rest back into position as she retrieved her rapier.

The abrupt shaking of the rocking, suspended bed caused another (furry) object to smash into Ruby's head.

"Ouch! W-why?"

"Bark!"

Zwei ran around, circling the groaning Ruby before butting his cold, wet nose into her arm; awaiting a command for his happy-go-lucky slobbering face.

Yang had no comment for the antics, a worried look draped over her face. She pulled the covers over her neck. The troubled blond bruiser rested her wary head on the side of her pillow.

The vexed dream got her to ponder: What was that about?

* * *

><p>The morning light of the sun swept the curtain windows.<p>

Usually the energetic Ruby, and the diligent Blake were the first to get up to start the day but this time everyone was still exhausted; clinging to their beds for as much comfort, and rest as they could get. The previous event as taken a toll on them. All the events: The mission in the southeast, the near death battle with Torchwick, the White Fang, and their associates and the Grimm attack on Vale was almost enough for a lifetime.

While all of yesterday was dwelling in the subconscious of the three sleeping members, one was fully awake. Awake, and recounting everything that transpired; She was defeated so effortlessly to the point of helplessness and almost death. Yang was angry and full of a source of untapped energy; all the exhaustion from yesterday washed away from that one weird dream earlier that night.

Something inside was calling to her, a flame inside her heart filled with even more fury as she thought about the battle more, and more. Its not to say Yang was a sore loser when it came to defeat; even if it was a life or death battle for the great good. But something about that battle triggered a need; the want to destroy.

Was it that woman in red? Who was she? Did she saved her? She couldn't been a figment of her imagination, of course Yang was hit hard and knock out unconscious but she knew the presence she felt was real. The same burning presence that she felt inside herself that's been building up since.

"What does she mean by family?" Yang whispered: Stroking her left wrist.

Knowing there was no use pondering in bed. It was now the late morning Yang went to the bathroom to dress into her school uniform.

After yesterday's mission that made them mini-celebrities in the academy, they were excused from classes for the day but the ever academic Weiss insisted for the team to take the early noon class which in this case would be Professor-err Doctor Oobleck. Although he personally excused them from attending his classes, He was still a man of action even after yesterdays 'tussles'. He proved he would not stop teaching no matter what the day brings; after all knowledge is above all else is sacred to becoming an exceptional Hunter.

After Yang got out of the bathroom she was surprise to see Weiss outside her bed, dress for the day while the pajama-clad Blake yawn, slowly wobbling towards the bathroom and inaudibly greeting Yang on the way; She just shrugged at the lackluster response.

"No shame in changing in front of everyone Weiss? How bold." Yang gave a sly wink towards Weiss who paused for minute before fidgeting a response.

"W-what are you implying you hussy!" The embarrassed Weiss folded her arms at the accusation, earning a light chuckle from Yang.

"I'm just kidding, cool down Ice queen."

"You were taken way too long than usual." She scowled. "Plus in some regards I'm faster than your sister."

Weiss quickly went up to Ruby's bed to check on her condition, the small girl was still clinging to her pillows while Zwei rested with his belly and all four legs up.

"Speaking of which, you should really wake her up; It's almost time for class."

* * *

><p>Yang sat on Blake's bed while she awaited her sister. She tapped her foot fiercely into the floor, she was not feeling inpatient at the fact Ruby was taking long, so long Weiss, and Blake were already out the door. But the combination of battle, and a cryptic dream kept her mind in a frenzy. The new found energy only served to push her pondering further.<p>

"Yawn!"

The older sister removed her lilac gaze from her clamped fists and into the sight of her dotting little sister who was a disheveled mess.

"I-I am r-ready…" Ruby said rubbing one of her eyes.

"Are you sure don't want to sit this one out Rubes? At least for one more day?"

Yang tried to suppress a giggle; Ruby's signature red hood was on backwards.

"I am ready!" Ruby yelled pumping her fist into the air.

Even in the half-conscious state Ruby could tell Yang was making fun of her. She could not stand that declaration of war! She rubbed, and pinched her cheeks light-ish~red in a effort to get a feeling back into her body.

"There! I'm ready! Convinced?!"

The yell fell in deaf ears; Yang was staring off into the window. Ruby could only repeat her sister name once more without her responding before she caught the hint that something was wrong. The uncharacteristic silence from her sister stung at the sensitive Ruby.

"Yang? Yang! Whats wrong?" She pressed further, tugging at her shoulder, using her flash step to speed around Yang pestering her with hundreds of pokes a second before she stopped to no avail in getting her attention.

"Yang! You're scaring me, Yang!" Ruby had enough, she pushed with all her might at her sister only slightly moving Yang a few inches.

"H-huh? Ruby?" The blond stuttered a confuse response, her eyes twitched as she saw the absolute worried look on her little sister's face; it was heartbreaking.

"Yes, me Ruby! Whats the matter with you Yang?! You don't act like a statue! That's kinda of Blake's thing, or maybe Ren's? But that's besides the point, the point is that you were out of your mind for like a while, whats wrong?"

Yang's eyes darted back and forth trying to put together a response. "It's…I guess…it's," She heaved a heavy sigh. "It's nothing little sister."

"Lets just-" She started to leave for the door before Ruby speed in front of her.

"You better not be suggesting that you're leaving this room without talking to me after that act! Sit down!" She point at the rocking chair in the corner.

"What are you-"

"I'm Ruby the leader, and you are a team member; you're my responsibility now. So sit down Missy!"

Yang was taken back her little sister's mature and rather heroic response. But still she mentally smirked as Ruby the 'adult leader' was still wearing her cloak backwards like some kind of big red bib.

"Heh, I guess I can't insult you anymore by trying to pull the wool over your eyes like before."

She adjusted Ruby's cloak causing her to blush in embarrassment, groaning at her predicament. Yang took a seat on the rocking chair place near the door while Ruby loudly pulled a scraping chair opposite of Yang.

"I got to tell ya Ruby, I've never expected you to pull rank on me."

Yang sank into the rocking chair making it creak. Meanwhile Ruby stayed silent, trying get a read into the situation. By a stroke of brilliance in her own opinion, she took out a pair of red-rim glasses and tried them on in an attempt to look more urbane.

_'Rule one: Look sophisticated when discussing a problem of importance. Ha! I finally learn how to say it; I guess I should thank Weiss for that.'_

Yang could only give her a quizzical look, no doubt those reading glasses were Blake's. She could only guess that she was trying take control of the matter by looking somewhat more mature; typical Ruby style, she noted. She smiled warmly in an attempt to humor her, and herself.

"I don't suppose you're going to pull out a Rorschach test on me, 'err' Miss. Rose." The increasing intense tapping of her foot motion the chair to creak loudly, it did well in hiding her sharp, loud chuckling.

"W-what? No!" Ruby let out a panic gasp.

_'Rule two: Don't let them know that I was going to after guessing it.'_

"Yang, you have to tell me whats wrong." Ruby lean in towards her, letting her shoes plant themselves into the floor. Pleading silver eyes met tiresome lilac in attempt break down an emotional wall; a tactic that worked all the time.

The silence step in for about a good minute. The droning noise from creaking chairs, and settling floors made It feel like forever.

Yang was the first to break the silence with a heavy sigh.

"It's about yesterday, yeah Torchwick is locked away and I could care less of what grand master plan he or whoever is cooking up so long as we are there to knock out each step that appears and stop it in its tracks."

She drew her fist and stared intensely into it. "It just made me realize how easy it was for us to be pushed around and how close it was for us from biting the dust. It just let me realize how impulsive, and reckless I am,"

"Yang…" The melancholic Ruby whispered.

"It's a feeling, an aspect that deep down I don't want to change, for better or worse. It's a feeling that I like, and…there is like an impulse that don't want to stop, even if it's to a point where bend until I break."

She stopped rocking the chair; letting it rest slowly.

"I'm sorry Ruby…it just feels like I'm going to fail you one day, like a temper blade. Some kinda big sister I am, huh?" She said solemnly.

Ruby had a determined look on her face.

"Yang, we're both temper steel, that why we are here in Beacon. We are here to learn to be sharp warriors. Even if you are reckless and that you're driven by instinct in the heat of battle that's kinda our thing, We learn, and adapt, we're huntress after all: we don't have to change our fighting style, we just have to change the outcome to our favor. It's the motto of our profession: we may fall, but not today."

Ruby quickly got up, red rose petals fluttering about as the chair continued to rock by itself.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better sister than you!" She yelled.

"Not good enough, I have to protect you!" Yang sprang up from her chair.

"We protect each other!" Ruby retorted back.

There was a dense silence in the air, Yang sighed before her face somewhat brighten up with a frivolous smile.

"Heh, Since when did you become the big sister here, Ruby?" Yang chuckle lightly.

Ruby smirked back. "Not big sister, just 'Sister'." She drew an S in the air. "With a capital 'S'."

Yang rolled her eyes while keeping the bright smile. Going over to her bed to gather her belongings she gave Ruby a thumps up.

"Come on, Blake, and Weiss are waiting down the hall and you know how Weiss is when someone is dilly-dallying. Plus though you're a leader, a prodigy, and a heck of a motivational speaker; you're still the little sister who ends up sleeping in class." She gave her a knowing smirk.

"I am not!" Ruby huffed.

* * *

><p>"You should cut them a break."<p>

Blake was stretching her arms while Weiss had her back to the wall; arms cross, eyebrows narrowed, looking conflicted. Maybe she is being too harsh on her partner and her sister.

"Yes, I know but as they say 'old habits die hard'."

Despite all that happen, any responsibility, and obligation to participate in classes was waived for the day or two, as a Schnee she felt the burden of having to commit to her studies no matter what the day brings.

Weiss frown.

Some days she wished they weren't so, But after hearing Doctor Oobleck was keeping his regular schedule she took admiration of his ethic and decided for herself (and the others) that they should attend the lesson and take of a page of one his principles.

"Weiss, how is your injury?"

Blake asked, breaking her thoughts. There was a hint of worry in her query as Weiss realized that her feelings towards her family's yoke surface on her face. She felt the back of her head, noting the battle that almost caused her: A broken finger nail.

Weiss smirked. "Better than that criminal thug, Torchwick that got his sorry derrière kicked by you."

Blake smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

"Yeah, that was one of the highlights of yesterday. We may not know the full extent of what he was planning but at least I could say I enjoy that sort of justice."

* * *

><p>The sun was almost at its peak as shadows from the buildings of Beacon started to retrieved back. The roaring of an idle Bullhead was the only thing breaking the silence of an almost deserted courtyard. Three figures stridden towards the awaiting landing platforms.<p>

"I'm not so sure we're the most inconspicuous trio right now." Mercury rubbed the back of his head.

"Never pictured you as the worried type, just don't run your mouth off and start a fight then we would be fine." Emerald said.

"That's just it, No high, and mighty do-good'er to come and mettle into our business; I'm just itching for a kill." Mercury smiled.

"And risk you blowing up our operation? Not a chance." Emerald shook her head.

"But still, given the laws of probability you would think someone would be watching us. I'm not a competent rhetorician so I can't lie our way out." Mercury smirked.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of mouths to lie for us." Cinder wickedly smiled reassuringly, boarding the Bullhead.

* * *

><p>The eyes of future Hunters, and Huntress darted back and forth as a certain speedy green-hair history teacher lectured in a fast circuit.<p>

"Now children, have you ever asked yourselves and wondered: why we're here? Not as Hunters but as dwellers of our humble, and scattered Planet. Why are we called Remnant? Now students, I want you to know that many scholars, and archaeologists like myself believe we are the remnants of a Golden age long past, not to say the best years are behind us ( far from it) and that we're nothing to sneeze at either."

Oobleck paused to take a sip of his coffee, turning on a holographic-projector.

"Take this for an example!"

The projector show a 3d object of metallic, and somewhat rusty cylinder container with a thick coil inside.

"This object here has been dub the 'Vacuo battery'. A tantalizing artifact found in the harsh southern deserts of Vacuo some 60 years ago." He zipped towards to the right of the auditorium.

"To this day, we don't know exactly how this object would have work or instill its energy. Not using the regimental, and principal energy source that we become so accustomed to like Dust we couldn't begin to wrap our minds around it. As of presently scientists, and researchers has placed this artifact as one of the oldest objects in the world, and not surprisingly it only meets its equal in age in other mysterious objects found all over the know land, like this ancient android-like entity here…"

Figure eights started appearing on Ruby's written paper, letting out a soft groan to state her misery. _'I know Dr Oobleck is now cool and all but does he always have to be so intense when he is in teaching mode? It's so exhausting!'_

Heavy silver eyes closing little, and little, Her head started to droop. "Maybe copy notes…" She said soft, and hastily. Ruby's eyes close momentarily before a sharp nudge to the ribs pulled her back the real world.

"ow…"

"Hey! Pay attention!"

Ruby lazily glared at Weiss whose own eyes were straining, almost to the point of bloodshot. Clearly she was trying to keep herself up too, Ruby thought.

"If I have to toil through this lecture you're going to too!" Weiss said harshly.

"It's your own fault, you wanted to join today's lesson!" Ruby snap back whispering.

"Just practice the principle of being above and beyond." Weiss went back writing her notes.

Meanwhile Yang was trying her best to pay attention but the excessive energy was building up inside of her.

"Hey Blake, play footsies ~ with me."

Yang whispered plainly into all the ears of her disbelieving partner, each of the four resounded with her request.

"What?" A light pink surface on her cheeks, Blake crooked her head, raising a eyebrow at her partner.

"My rocking body is on hyper mode today, I need to burn off some excess energy, so I thought footsies!" Yang explained with an unprecedented stoic face.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Just deal with it."

"Aw, party-pooper!"

Yang was fidgeting, shaking her seat and tapping loudly with her shoes, were it not a class lecture by an eccentric Professor it might have been notice. Her eyes were blinking an interval every two seconds. Without batting an eye from the presentation Blake presented her left thumb towards Yang and not to Blake's surprise she quickly engaged it with her right thumb.

"1,2,3,4, I declare a thumb war!" The both whispered in sync.

"Remnants of a Golden age? Products of some cosmic coincidence? Gifts from Mt. Olympus? It's one of life's greatest mysteries! A question that always kept me up at night."

Oobleck grinned as he drank the remainder of his coffee.

* * *

><p>After the lengthily lecture drones of students existed towards the door.<p>

"Ruby want sleep." Quickly getting out of her seat to stretch her arms in the air.

"Well make it quick, the next preliminary Tournament qualifications will be in a few hours." Weiss said tersely.

Ruby's stomach groaned loudly. "Ruby want food too." She blushed.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "That might explain your slow slurred speech, and ramblings; Clearly your stomach is eating your brain for whatever nourishment it may hold."

"Weiss mean." Ruby said stoically with a hint of tired anger.

"I can do with a tuna sandwich." Blake shrugged.

"Just don't have a cow, man." Yang pestered. "Cuz I'm eating it."

"Children! Could I have a moment of your time?" Oobleck hurried towards the team before they could exist.

"What is it Doctor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"I just wanted to see how all of you were doing. Like I said before I, and Headmaster Ozpin with the assistance of Professor Goodwitch, and approval from the academic committee (just for show) have excused you from all lesson plans until you're in tiptop conditions."

"We're fine." Blake said indifferently.

"We're fabulous." Yang said enthusiastically.

"We're refined." Weiss said smugly.

"I'm hungry!" Ruby impatiently yelled.

"Of course! You're all growing young women and as such need substance! I recommend eating vegetables! Green foods! Just no green eggs or ham, Sam-I-am. Also consume plenty of dairy products unless you are Lactose-intolerant then I implore you to substitute with Soy products unless of course you're not then you should drink plenty of milk! Milk is one of the fundamentals of growing up after all!"

Ruby looked at Yang. "See I told you!"

"Ahem, regardless it's good to see you all here. I sense a sort of kindred spirit with all of you and I'm glad that you'll share the same enthusiasm, and tenacity as I do when keeping up with history's ever expanding lesson. That being said though the offer still stands and you're more than welcome to take a much deserved break. Well then lunch has just started and we all deserve some meals to fill our bellies: I'll see you girls to it!"

He took a sip of his coffee, Team RWBY nodded as headed towards the exit. Yang was the last to head out towards the door before Oobleck stopped her.

"Wait Yang, I'm terribly sorry but could I have one-on-one talk with you?"

"Oh, sure Professor-"

Oobleck raised a green eyebrow above his non-reflected glasses, taking another sip of his cup.

"**Doctor** Oobleck? What can I do you for?"

"Well Yang, its seem that during my lecture I caught you looking very tense though out all of it. I would have counted it as high spirits indicated by the rousing victory yesterday on you first mission but I feel that there is some underline reasons for it. These seems like very unusual, very odd behavior for you, tell me Yang what is wrong?"

"Well…" She fumbled around trying to find the words, almost a minute went by as Oobleck got the hint.

"I'm sure you're a huntress who would rather speak through actions than words, am I correct? Well then I can assure you that I am no wet noodle when it come to one-on-one combat, I met many of Hunters who like you would rather talk through 'Ahem' Fist than through long winding speeches about their state of mind. So then if you ever need a practice fight with an experience Hunter to sort you're emotional state then know I'm here to help."

Yang's head dropped as she contemplated the matter. Quickly she gave him a thumps up.

"I wouldn't have known that you would have an extensive philosophy of a warrior, Doctor Oobleck. You really do have guts to challenge me."

"Like I said, although I am a pursuer of knowledge, hold a PHD, and an experience archaeologist. I am a veteran hunter foremost as such I am always willing, and able to enter the fray and kick some arse." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Near the outskirts of Vale's city limits, Inside the interior of a lowly, dim warehouse; rows of lights flickered the large open space where a dozen White Fang members were patrolling the vacant grounds. Inside a planning room in the hub, Two figures were discussing to themselves.<p>

"The scouts have made the LZ hospitable near Concordia. The Grimm won't trouble us Adam." The masked Lieutenant ensured the other mask individual.

Adam nodded in response. "Contingency plans have been place…"

"Adam," A voice rough, feminine voice spoke to him. A hooded White Fang member entered the room along with three other members; one wearing glasses over his mask.

While the other White Fang members wore the standard attire she wore a white hooded-cape with the White Fang insignia on the back. Along the standard grim mask her other attire consisted of a white flak-jacket with pale yellow flaps over a dark-grey long-sleeve shirt and black gloves. A black sash tied around her brown pants with black boots.

"The Job is done, We have acquired the entire SDC train, boxcars, and cargo. The crew have escape however." She answered: There was a strained in her voice.

"It doesn't' matter for now so long as we have what we need. Is that all, Nevada?"

She nodded no.

"The bullheads have dropped the train outside Vale for alterations as per instructions. The dust will be ship towards the docks as requested within the week."

The Lieutenant cough turning to Adam's attention.

"With that matter out of the way cells from Vacuo, and Mistral will be coming in spares within the weeks. We will be in full force by the month's end."

"Sir! They have arrive!" One of the members shouted to all room occupants.

The echoes of the three Haven attire movement caught everyone's attention.

The sinister woman stride ahead of them, she peaked into the room of the central hub meeting the gaze of Adam, Lieutenant, Nevada and the others.

Amber eyes flared with an evil chuckle.

"Adam, Darling are you making plans without me?" She let her index finger slide over his coat before he stood back, visibly disgusted.

"What do you want?" Adam said bluntly.

"Just here to inspect the plans of operation, we may have different agendas in mind but as of right now we have see that no cogwheels are let to disrepair. Of course we can settle for Teeth-clenched cooperation through out our endeavor but I think a little transparency between our groups should the best case, wouldn't you agree?"

Her amber eyes flared with a command of obedience towards him.

* * *

><p>It was the busy lunch hour as the mess hall was filled with many students from all kingdoms.<p>

The ever austere Glynda Goodwitch strolled in between each populated table with a stern expression, looking for any trouble maker that might start an infamous food-fight. She took a quick glance at a certain group of youngsters who were on notice. Four holographic screens were installed near each exit hoping that it would deter any rough behavior; unfortunately the fact that it was constantly on the Vale News Network, it did not help much.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were sitting next to each other each with an assortment of caffeine accompanying their meals; Blake was eating a tuna melt, one of the benefits of being a cat Faunus is that it did enhance the taste. Ruby was eating an assorts of foods (mostly sugar base), and Weiss was preoccupied.

"What?!"

Ruby let out a surprise yelp as she felt something slump over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Weiss unceremonious resting her sleeping head on it. Eyes clamp shut, mumbling incoherently, drool and snot-bubbles coming out in masses. The sudden horrid mess terrified her red hooded partner.

_'ew, ew, ew, Saliva! Weiss germs!'_

"Get off!" She pushed the sleeping Weiss off as she landed and slumped over to Blake's shoulder surprising her mid-eating.

"What? What! Is that drool?! Control yourself Weiss!" The normally stoic Blake pushed her sleeping teammate off, surprisingly the unconscious girl sat upright after the ordeal.

"Weiss wake up!" Ruby shook her shoulder, abruptly waking her up.

"Unhand my apple you seven little rapscallions or else…" Weiss went on a slapping frenzy, attacking the air.

"Weiss! Drink this." Blake handed her a small cup of espresso.

"W-what? Why?" Weiss responded groggily while drinking the cup.

"Because you act like a real jerk when you're sleepy!" Ruby yelled while trying to find any signs of snot, and drool on her clothes; especially her beloved red hood in which she took it off and placed next to her in a neat press.

The hot, dark drink jolted Weiss awake briefly, her famous pride finally allotted something that she couldn't afford.

"Yawn, I'm afraid I do need some rest before the preliminaries and I need to get into bed but in this tired state I need some help getting there."

She turned to Ruby with heavy eyes, exhausted demeanor, chapped lips and dry tongue that made it difficult enunciating some words.

"…Bed me Ruby," She yawned, the first half of her sentence fumbled into indecipherable gibberish.

"What?" Ruby spoke bluntly as her silver eyes widen.

"Take me to bed Ruby." Weiss drawled her requested in a tired voice; slight anger started to draw out in her.

A light blush appeared on Ruby's confused face as she looked away.

"I-I didn't know you felt like that Weiss, but if we went like that, then that would mean I would have to share Crescent Rose with you and I can't share my baby with anybody!" She said with a little dramatic flare.

Ruby held up Weiss's hand and patted lightly it. "I think we should just stay as friends." She smiled sympathetically.

The heiress looked her like she was mad: looking at her eyes and then back at her hand and then back her eyes before pulling her dainty hand away. She started to rub her temples in annoyance; she knew this was one of her usual joking methods whenever the mood is misinterpret but Weiss had no desire to engage in banter, she needed sleep.

"Not like that you dunce! No time for silly jokes just escort me to bed in my sleep deprived state or else something bad might happen to me!"

"Ooooh! Yeah, that would be a good idea!"

* * *

><p>Both of them got up from the table and headed for the exit. As they got to the open doors Weiss rubbed her eyes and then turn to Ruby.<p>

"Y-you look different today?"

"Yeah, what?"

_"The Vytal Festival…" _The holographic television blared in the background.

"Taller? I don't know, regardless lets go, and thanks in advance."

"You're very much welcome!" Ruby chirp without a care.

Unbeknown to Ruby her trademark red hood was left in a neat pile on the table seat.

The news continued to broadcast in the background.

"**Lisa Lavender**: _In related news the Atlas army has been commissioned with security for The upcoming Vytal tournament that will go on as plan by this month's end despite the surprise Vale Grimm infestation yesterday. To mount an extensive preparation for the event both The Schnee Dust Company, and Dornroschen Defense Dynamics has agreed give the Atlas armada full cooperation during the survey. Surely ending a year of bitter rivalry between two companies engage in the field of military contracts. If we go back to Cyril I believe we have an interview with the head of tournament security, General Ironwood."_

"**Cyril Ian: **_We sure do Lisa. Ah, General Ironwood thank you for joining."_

"**General Ironwood: **_Thank you for having me."_

"**Cyril Ian: **_First I want to ask do you believe your battalion would be adequate enough protection given the light of recent events?"_

"**General Ironwood: **_While I do believe yesterday's infestation has caught us all by surprise my troops and a few of the local academe's hunters quickly stomped them out before they could do any real damage. That is why during the duration of the Vytal Festival my men will patrolling with a sense of urgency. Of course during the combat tournament I will see to it that only a considered amount of my best men will be surveying the event so as not to needlessly cause everyone to worry. With the involvement of the SDC, and DDD we will be showcasing a newline of special Atlesian Knights to demonstrate its new capabilities in advance."_

"**Cyril Ian: **_Ah! I see, I guess with local wanted criminal Roman Torchwick in your custody things will be running 'smoothly' is what the message that you're trying to convey, General?"_

"**General Ironwood: **_Why yes, the trail ahead would be running 'smoothly'."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's final note: This originally was suppose to be one long massive chapter but I decided to cut it in half; the other half is massive still. Almost reaching up to the size of the Prologue in its own right and it still needs a quarter more before its finish.<br>**

**I originally made this story in mind because I kinda was dissatisfied with the end of Volume 2 so I made this in response before it turn into an even more complex story of its own.**

**Again I hope got the Character's personalities right And that I could still write well enough.  
><strong>

**Read, and review if you please. **


	3. Chapter Two: Contrast

**The Heroes and The Queen**

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Two: Contrast **

"Come on, this line is taking way too long; I'm starving!"

Yang tap the floor rapidly, the thick lunch line was condense with students. One banal male-student in particular who was in front of the boorish blond had enough of the echoing shoe taps.

"Hey knock it off with the noise, we're hungry too! Just get over it." He yelled in anger.

"You wanna fight?" Yang raised her fist with a disarming grin.

"n-no." He whimpered as he turned around towards the moving line.

"tch."

Yang rolled her eyes unimpressed. Just a few segments behind a familiar second-year crew looked on at the commotion from the blond, specifically Coco as she lowered her black shades; her brown eyes eying the brief flashes of red in Yang's lilac iris.

The inpatient Yang finally got out of the lunch line, gathering a variety of desired food: Hamburgers, and briskets. She was not lying about having a cow. Looking over the droves of eating students trying to find her little sister and teammates, she could only find Blake eating quietly by herself.

"Hey Blake, wheres Ruby and Weiss?" She looked around, the cookie crumbs was a definite sign that she was here.

"Ruby, and Weiss went back to the dorm; The need for sleep got the best of them." The eyelids started to get heavy as she tried to stroke them to stay open.

"It's kinda getting to me too."

"Wow, not me. For some reason I'm just full of pep today." Yang bit into a juicy burger ravaging it with her hunger, giving her partner a thumbs up.

"I guess blonds just have for more fun." Blake weakly smirked eating the last of her tuna melt sandwich.

"I can vouch for that!"

They both turn to the familiar cheerful face of Jaune, as he and the rest of his team settled their trays next to them.

"Hey guys!" Yang said between each mouthful chunk, while Blake greeted with a usual wave.

"Where is Ruby and Weiss? Are they sill sleeping?" Pyrrha asked.

"We we're all up this morning as requested by the snow queen but I guess it already took a toll on them. They were already gone by the time I got here, right Blake?"

She weakly nodded. "I should go too." Blake went on to gather her belongings, she eyed a certain red cloth; shrugged and took it before leaving.

"And then there was one." Yang mockingly foreboded, finished off the burger with a savory smile.

"I'm surprise you're still up Yang. The rest of your team seem pretty out of it." Pyrrha said concerned.

"Yeah, I guess with the big hero stuff you guys did yesterday on your mission and with the saving of Vale you would think that team RWBY would be taken a more well earn rest. I mean you really showed those guys!I mean you really thrash those guys! We really showed the Grimm whose boss! " Jaune excitingly pile on.

"Wow, someone is excited about the skirmish from yesterday. Then again I wouldn't blame you Jaune, taking out that Ursa Major with only a sword is pretty admirable. Keep it up and you might be a legend in the making, all thanks to ol'Pyrrha here."

Pyrrha nodded, giving her partner a longing look. "Really it was all Jaune's technique of his own to hone. I was just glad that our rigorous training together bore fruit that will one day make him a great hunter if it hasn't already."

She continued to look at him with a warm smile. It did not go unnoticed by Yang as Jaune rub the back of his head embarrassingly while bashfully smiling.

"Aww shucks, I couldn't have gone to battle bravely without everybody's help but especially you Pyrrha. I will always welcome you as my best friend." He gave her a friendly grin.

Pyrrha's smile diminished slightly, a look that was not lost on Yang. He sure was oblivious; makes the blond stereotype come true, Yang thought.

All the attention set upon Jaune started to swell his head. "I'll promise on my ancestors that I will lead Team JNPR into victory: yesterday was no fluke!" He stood up gathering some attention from the other students.

"This was but the first of many battles I will win. Look out world! Here comes Jaune Arc, hear my decree-" He yelped as he was suddenly elevated above his peers: Literally.

"Let the people know!" Nora shouted with an open smile. With her enormous strength she lifted Jaune, his feet panted precariously on her flat palms.

"Nora! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Jaune swayed as he tried to center his gravity.

"Oh come on! This is one those opportunities where you really have to grasp your moment in the sun and make the masses tremble before you!"

"I think I'm getting motion-sickness." He started to get green behind the gills.

"Oh fine! You big baby!" Nora immediately let go of his feet causing him fall on his back.

"Yum, Yum, Pancakes here I come." The bubbly Nora hummed as she went back to her seat to feast.

"Ouch." Jaune groan.

Yang hid a smirk at his expense while Pyrrha touched the bridge of her nose and breath an annoyed sigh.

"Say, didn't you have a mission schedule yesterday? The attack must have put a damper on it." Said Yang.

"Yes, the sheriff that we were shadowing has agreed to reschedule but at the cost of it being postpone a week from now. Although it gives us an opportunity to re-supply ourselves with necessities. Jaune and Nora decided it was good idea to give a bon farewell by eating all our stock rations before we left." Pyrrha said annoyingly, slightly eying Jaune as he sat back up while holding his head.

"And the raw pancake mix." Ren added.

"A worthy foe vanquished!" Nora devoured another syrupy pancake.

"Yeah, well it gives us a chance to enjoy the festival and the carnival at the end of the week. But anyway Yang, you haven't told us how your team's mission went. I mean with bits and pieces we heard it must have been chaotic! Taking out Torchwick and the White Fang must have been something. I was going to ask yesterday but you guys seem pretty beat, what went on there?" Jaune asked with curiosity.

Yang who was normally smiling hanged her head down, her face obscured.

"Yeah…it was flawless, they don't know what hit them, yeah." Yang trailed off.

The dimming of her eyes prompted both Pyrrha and Jaune to worry.

"Yang? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked anxiously.

"Nope!" She insincerely responded, finishing the last of her meal.

Her two friends gave each other a quick glance.

"If you want-"

"Anyway," Yang interrupted Jaune as she got up. "I have to talk to your heavy weapons expert here." She pointed at the bubbly orange-hair girl.

"Hey-ya!" The perky Nora waved, ushering Yang to sit in front of her.

"Come rap to me my fellow blond sister!" She grinned, pumping her right fist.

"Nora, you're not blond." Ren continued eating his meal.

"I am in spirit! Plus I stole some of Jaune's hair to use in a Voodoo doll that one time,"

"Hey!" Jaune yelled as he tried desperately to find a possible bald spot, finding none Pyrrha shook her head to reassure him.

"It didn't work!" Nora smiled.

Yang chuckled.

"Well anyway Nora, you and I are a lot alike in some ways. We both like the thrill of the battle and the reckless sense of adventure that comes with it."

"When you put it that way, if you have a job to do you might as well enjoy it and have fun!" She slurped a wedge of pancake with a giggle.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Didn't you want to become a huntress?"

"Well, yeah I did but I wasn't as enthusiastic as Ren was, I just tagged along to keep trouble away from him."

"And I keep Nora out of trouble, so it works out." Ren added between small bites.

"Oh! So that's why you're such a beast when it comes to combat! I guess when a couple get together (In battle) nothing can stop them. Nobody messing with your boyfriend huh?" Planting a few enticing words Yang waited for the results with a snicker, and a grin.

"uh…" Ren was the first to catch on. He flustered as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Yeah like…wait! We're not! But-not together-together!" Nora broke.

Yang's bright grin was dim in comparison to Nora's bright red face. _'I'll think I will change the topic soon but one more should do, heh'_

"Oh? Did I uncover something?" She pressed on.

"No-No! I'm serious, we are just close friends…and close like fami-yeah," Nora laughed nervously, letting out a timid yelp as her pinky made contact with Ren's causing both to make eye contact. In a phenomenal display of speed she slide towards the end of the table bench in a flash.

A small faint blush appeared on Ren's face, letting out a sigh he stared at the grinning Yang.

"Talk to her."

He strongly commanded while maintaining his apathetic composure. Yang was used to this, being familiar with the sullen expression whenever she dealt with Blake: The ball of string was definitely funny despite what she said. Yang put her hands up in a defeated manner and smiled.

"Alright, alright but I still think you're a cute couple." She clicked her tongue.

The one last comment made the bashful stoic sink further into his seat as Yang went to sit down across from the fidgeting blood knight to re-establish dialogue while she was still steaming red; either from embarrassment or anger, maybe both.

"Come on, you know I was only kidding, Hehehe."

Yang couldn't stop chuckling to herself, she found it too adorable for the war-hammer wielding maniac to be so nervous.

This made her realize that there was a really strong contrast between them. One went into battle with fury while the other was jovial so long as the others were safe and the battle won. But even with everybody safe, the one with fury had a side deep inside her that did not want to stop, ever.

Yang held out her hand with a smile. "Come on! Peace?" No matter how many times she told herself or others.

Nora turned her head away and denied the peace offering, crossing her arms and wagging one finger at the blond facing her with a playful scowl.

"Nope! Uh-uh! This Valkyrie only accepts apologizes in one or two forms," She leaped on top of the bench seat planting a leg on the table shaking it violently.

"You! Me! Battle! At the Preliminaries! Now!" Nora declared war on Yang, a clash of thunder set the mood. "Or you could give me a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes for a week." She said sweetly, tilting her head and placing her index finger on her smile.

"Never!" Yang dramatically slammed her fist.

"You blond fiend! Very well, I'll accept your challenge!" Both of them locked gaze as arcs of lighting trace back and forth.

"Wait, didn't you challenge me?"

Yang befuddling asked while Nora thought about it for a moment before answering back.

"Nobody is keeping track!"

**Cough**

"I'm keeping track."

Both bruisers slowly turn to look at the bespectacled fury incarnated staring back at them with an overwhelming commanding posture, arms cross, wand ready to crack some heads, face scowl but the real cinch was that diabolically, small smile etched into her face.

"Oh, I'm keeping track of every mess, wayward action, every distraction you girls have conceived. But I am a fair woman." Goodwitch pushed the bridge of her glasses adjusting it in place; Putting a shiver down both girls.

"Since the next preliminaries won't start in three hours I will gladly accommodate both of you to fight as long as you like. You two will have the entire arena to yourselves."

"And the catch?" Yang squeaked, the scared Nora nodded silently with her mouth slightly gaped.

"You won't stop, until I say so. The real fun comes with crawling back to the stands." She smirked devilishly.

"Come along children, get dress and arm yourselves with your weapons. Time is of the essences." She stride out of the mess hall.

"See Yang! It's going to be fun!" The now happy Nora slapped the still petrified Yang's shoulder, She slowly gawked at the bubbly girl with disbelief at the sudden 180 change of demeanor.

Nora galloped towards Ren who finished his meal. "Come on Ren! There is going to be an epic battle afoot of epic epicness and you can't miss it! Wave my banner and cheer your friend on! (Which is me) Remember no bets! Cuz I will not take the fall!"

She continued to gallop humming to herself as Ren looked Jaune and Pyrrha with a small and tried knowing smile before leaving in tow. Yang soon followed, glancing the other two.

"Your teammates huh?" she slowly walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"Why do I keep forgetting my stuff?!"<p>

Perfect spheres of tears drop in twin trails while Ruby navigated the building corridors on her way back to the mess hall. It seems she finally got the hint that something of hers was missing. Snaking around each corner the red-hoodless girl was blinded by her emotional attachment to see anything beyond the destination of her beloved red hood, she didn't even had time to greet Blake on the way as she exploded out the door.

She momentarily closed her crying eyes. _'please be there, please be there, please be there!'_

"huh?" Opening her eyes again she saw a someone in the middle of the hallway; A hairband, chestnut-hair girl with pink eyes dressed in the female Atlas academy uniform.

In a panic Ruby harshly veered left. Her momentum kept her attached to the vertical wall surface, wobbling each large window that came in each interval with her velocity. To her horror, one of the windows near the Atlas girl was open.

"Ah!" Before she knew it Ruby was out in the air. She was a couple of stories high as she started to descend.

"Grab it!"

**Ka-chunk!**

The sound of a mechanical transformation rang out of the window where a large, metallic cylinder shaft poked out where upon Ruby immediately grabbed it with dear life. She gave a relived sigh which was abrupt by the sharp pull of the shaft as it dragged her towards the window. Planting her boots on window frame before vaulting over it and somersaulting into the building landing flat on the ground.

"For a moment there I thought I was a goner!" Ruby gasp as she staggered to keep standing, Needless to say that was a close one for her. Patting herself to make sure she was still there Ruby looked up the Atlas attire girl in front of her, being the weapons geek that she was, the one distinct thing about the girl that she notice was the Halberd that was almost twice as tall as the girl.

"Are… are you alright?" The pink eye girl asked monotonously but with a readable worried look on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me! I'm Ruby." She said hastily while extending her hand between heavy gasps. The Atlas girl nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm…"

"Theresa,"

A voice interrupted them, Ruby's silver eyes widen as she turn to see a familiar face from a month ago.

_'Wait isn't that?'_

"Oh? Miss Rose? We meet again."

* * *

><p>"Finally! Ya know this is pretty good!"<p>

It was a slowly, fading sunny day in the commercial district of Vale, despite yesterday's attack it was quickly mob with many people shopping and enjoying themselves in restaurants, and cafés. Although for a few, the appearances of Atlesian Knight droids patrolling the streets did unnerve some but for others it did lull them into a sense of security. The human-like personalities that the Atlesian Knight 200s displayed did bring a humor quality to them.

"**Hey, pretty lady!**" A pair of grey wolf ears twitched as an obviously robotic voice spoke to her.

"hmm?" The Faunus girl swallowed a spoonful of her orange parfait.

"**Hope you're enjoying your [insert beverage or food item here], because you deserve it for being an upstanding citizen!**"

"Ya just keep trying ya bucket of bolts." Olga chuckled as she enjoyed another splendor spoonful.

"**Ouch! Cold!**" The droid continued to walk away in its patrol. It was a hard month for her and the rest of the team so the last thing that she wanted is to be flirted with a robot, she preferred to be courted with an actual person.

The parasol table did wonders in blocking off the harsh rays of the sun outside the humble little café. She was glad that she choose to outfit herself with her battle uniform rather than the warm Atlas uniform that the rest of the team wore. Enjoying the dessert she realize the other parfait before her that she bought for her partner.

Just a she was about to ask herself where she was, an Atlas attire girl dress in a blue hooded-duster with stylish, outline symbol of butterfly wings and a star-wand on her back appeared out of the street corner. She seem to be carrying lots of bags as she scanned the crowds looking for someone.

"Janey!" Olga waved to the lost girl with a shrilling yell, annoying a few of the patrons next to her.

The brunette looked at her direction and smiled as she made her way towards her friend.

"Hallo! I have seem to gotten lost on my own errands, I take it yours went better than mine Olga." Jane smiled brightly.

"Ya can say that, it was a bit of a sticky mess, a tad bit of a mission if I could add but I finally gotten North's wind blade-head replaced by a genuine weapons forge shop! Best in Vale or so they claim." She kicked the metal chair over to Jane, offering her a seat in which Jane gladly sat.

"Oh that is wonderful! My sightseeing of Vale went very well too. I have already charted some of the best shops for us to enjoy in our month long stay." Jane dug into one of her paper bags carefully pulling out an orange, stylish sunhat. "As proof of their merit I have brought each of you a gift, here is yours. I made sure for the hatter to place emphasis on your Faunus ears, I hope you like it!"

"OH, Janey! Ya shouldn't have!" Olga tried it on as it nestled nice over her wolf ears. She pose briefly, propping her chin on her palm, giving a wink.

"How chic! Thank ya Janey, ya are the best partner and team leader anybody could have."

Jane smiled, and nodded before her face turn into curious expression as Olga slowly pushed the parfait towards her.

"As a small token of appreciation I got ya this, its strawberry flavor try it!"

Jane looked at the dish with almost child-like wonder as she seemingly examined it before taking in a spoonful and eating it. She closed her eyes and for a minute seem to be taking in each note of flavor that came by, she opened her green eyes again.

"Its very tasty and scrumptious, thank you Olga!"

"Excellent, at least something good came up today, this is the only eating establishment I have found that has not denied me service or insulted me to mine face. All the good I do and they still treat me like a second-class citizen for being a Faunus." She said bitterly, stirring the half finished parfait into messy chunks.

Jane sat still on her seat with a blank face before her eyebrows drew together into an angered expression, She let out a gasp as she stood up.

"That is awful! Discrimination like that should not be allowed. Don't worry Olga my friend, just tell me the names of the shops who showed bias towards you and I'll give them such a talking to. If they're shops I visited I'll make sure to never to continue being a loyal customer." Jane gulped the remaining bulk of the parfait in a single action earning a light chuckle from Olga.

"Its Ok Janey, they're not worth it. But it's nice that ya care, ya really are a good friend." She finished the last of the dessert.

"But the point is moot anyway, the next tournament preliminaries will be in a hour or so, meaning we don't have much time before we meet Luvia and Theresa at Beacon."

"Oh my, I did not realize. To think my schedule would be flawed, Oops! My mistake!" The blue coat girl smiled sheepishly.

"Well…" Olga stopped mid-sentence, a familiar scent snuck into her nose.

"Wait, that smell," She sniffed the air around her. "It's forever fall sap!" The nose sniffed once more with a content smile.

Jane's green eyes widen with curiosity at the manic display of her wolf partner, Jane looked and whirled around almost doing a complete 360 trying to find the scent. She then stroked her chin looking dumbfounded.

"Really? How Strange, I cannot find evidence of it. Unusual as it is a rare commodity outside botanical facilities."

"I bet my lucky fang that it is, I am sure of it. Come along Janey, I sense something familiar mixed with the sap."

Both of them left the gated terrace, Olga jogged on the paved intersection while Jane ambled behind her.

The Faunus girl sniffed the air for any notes, thankfully the air was calm and the red sap aroma was constant and directional. Olga turn the corner of the sidewalk, it was just one block away; how thankful, Olga thought.

Jane followed suit with the sundry bags in tow, far away she notice two individuals enter a general shop; one blond boy and one red-headed girl.

* * *

><p>"Jaune, you really shouldn't have."<p>

Pyrrha was the first to enter the simple brick and stone general shop. The bell rang as she pushed in the wooden crafted door. Jaune just caught up to her, coming from a nearby jewelry shop. It was inside the entrance that he told her turn around with that warm smile of his.

Pyrrha's heart was fluttering as Jaune embellished her with a golden pendant case. The parted lips of his affectionate smile, the warm closeness of his being as he finally secured the necklace around her. She was almost disappointed as he step back.

Jaune's head tilted slightly, wearing an accomplished smile. "What can I say, it caught my eye."

_'Just like you'_ He thought, reflecting on what she said during the dance. It was like a mental, emotional blind spot.

_'Am I the kinda guy like me? Do I dare be? Or does she already see me like that?'_

A burden bore further into his thoughts while wearing that forced smile.

_'Heck, I sure wasn't the guy who could slice up an Ursa months ago that's for sure. All because of her I could accomplish so much now, no more would it be a fever dream.'_

Pyrrha was with glee as she observed the pendant over her hand, the star-shape crest shine with orange luster.

"Although I'm lavished with gifts from both fans and sponsors this is something I will always cherish, thank you Jaune, its lovely."

_'That's right, I bet she does get copious amounts of gifts and stuff like that. With that gleam in her eye I know she means it that she would cherish it.'_

"Glad you like it. With the Lien bonds I saved up through out the semester I think this went for a better investment than buying some snack rations."

"A Sensible and thoughtful gift." She smiled. "How very you Jaune. Although I was a bit worried that our training regimen wouldn't diminish any body-weight that your midnight-snacks escapades would add on or so as a little bird told me." Pyrrha lean in and quickly press her finger on his stomach.

A small smile appeared on Jaune's face as he reacted to her touch. A quizzical look then drew upon him.

"Wait how did you…" He rolled his eyes. "I knew Nora was traitor! I bet is cuz I chose waffles over pancake!" He feinted anger causing Pyrrha to giggle.

"Yes, the local grape vine always holds some juicy secrets." She continued to laughed while slowly closing the gap between them. Once again she held the pendant in her hand and considered.

"Jaune, about this gift…" She quickly step up and gave him a quick innocuous peck on the left cheek

"Thank you." Pyrrha said with a faint blush.

"Y-you're w-welcome!" Jaune yelped quickly being caught off-guard by the rapid act.

_'Am I really thinking too much on this? Am I-I the kinda guy I am? Should I ask her now?'_

She look at him earnestly as his own face blush as he anticipated an answer from her.

"Pyrrha, can I ask you something?"

She slowly started to close the gap again with a small smile. There was an intense ring that blurted out and deflated the mood. Her hopeful outlook faulted into a frown as the ringing continued.

"You might want to answer that, Heh." Jaune said with a forced grin.

"It's probably my tournament sponsors." She dejectedly said while reaching for her scroll.

The static frown only confirm it as she took a glance on the scroll's screen. Jaune sighed as Pyrrha held up her finger while she ambled away towards a corner inside the shop.

_'Maybe this is a sign.'_ He chuckled halfheartedly.

The entrance bell rang once again.

"Yup, there is no mistaking that messy blond hair. Jaune ya still a sap?"

His eyes nearly bugged out as the voice buzz at his ears. He turned around to meet a pair of hazel eyes.

"We meet again." The pert wolf girl said with a smile.

Jaune was taken back, glancing at her before opening his mouth. "Olga?" He said carefully.

"Aye! Mine name. Glad ya remembered, although our meeting was cut-short I still took at it as a cordial encounter after how kind ya were to my friend Theresa. She a bit of a gauche and not very good with strangers so it was a delight to see her act comfortable around someone outside the team. Ya know a friend!"

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that! I didn't even know about her social troubles, she was just a lost girl that I accidentally 'ran' into. Although I was ready to take the retribution she might had for me I extend my hand in friendship instead; I'm happy that she accept it. You should tell her that an Arc always treats his friends right." He smiled.

"Well ya be happy to hear that our team has finally finalized its preparations and we will be staying at Beacon academy as exchange students for the festival. So ya can address that personally, I am sure she would be alight."

"Of course! Well when I met her, she seem to gotten lost around the 'humble' abode, seeing as you guys are new I can volunteer to guide your team around all the school facilities."

"Why aren't ya just a peach Jaune. Ya just keep getting sweeter, and sweeter." Olga flicked Jaune's shoulder causing to wince a little.

"Well Mr. Official guide, We be happy to accept your generous help." She saluted flamboyantly easing Jaune into a smile.

"Hey, How did you find me anyway?" Jaune tilted his head, raised eyebrows, cupping his chin with his right hand.

He stared at her while she smiled, there was a playful dance on her eyebrows while her nose twitch twice. His mouth was ajar as he finally got the hint.

"Really?! I still smell?"

The entrance bell rang thrice.

"Olga, I finally caught up to you." Jane entered anteroom, her eyes kept on Olga with a present smile.

"Did you find the alleged Forever Fall red sap?" Her eyes glanced towards the blond boy catching her eye; Jane's mouth form an 'o'.

"Oh, Hallo there! Are you an acquaintance of Olga's?" She batted her eyes with a smile as she settled her bags on the floor.

"uh, yeah! Hello, I'm Jaune Arc." He extend his hand while Jane shook it.

"Well, Hallo Jaune, my name Jane Lazuli. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I guess." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward stance.

"Are you a friend of Olga's?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I like to think so." Jaune said.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Any friend of Olga is a friend of mine." She smiled brightly.

"Actually," Olga spoke up. "This is the boy I told ya about that helped Theresa back on our previous visit."

Jane looked at Jaune with astonishment.

"Oh that's even better, its equally as wonderful! Thank you Jaune, you're a true treasure. I can't thank you enough for being friends with both my teammates. To think you were already a true ally to my team before I met you." She continued to smile brightly.

"oh, stop it." Jaune said bashfully. "I'm just glad I followed my mom's advice, you know 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

"Then considered us no longer strangers." Jane said.

"Hmp," Olga smirk. "Now if Jaune could befriend Luvia then I would have seen everything."

Jane looked at Olga. "I think I would have offered her a cheese-burger as a peace offering if I knew her better back then." Jane chuckled.

They both giggled while Jaune lingered by. _'they seem like a fun duo.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry it took so long Jaune, those sponsors have been really ambitious lately in trying to promote me in the tournament stage."

Jaune turned his head to see his smiling partner walk towards him with slight skip; 'maybe' he imagined.

"Oh, you're not alone." Pyrrha said with a bitter-sweet tone.

Both girls stopped and turn to Pyrrha. Olga's eyes flickered hesitantly while Jane drew a blank face. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed slightly for a moment.

"Aren't you that exchange student who propelled herself with her ax a few of weeks ago?" Pyrrha she said with a curious face.

"What can I say? I like to show off." She shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, I know ya. You're Pyrrha Nikos: the four-year Mistral region tournament champion."

"Why, yes I am. Your name is Olga right?" She glance at Jaune who nodded confirming.

"Oh, yeah Pyrrha let me introduce you to my friends here, Olga, you know and Jane her teammate."

"Hey." Olga waved.

"Hallo!" Jane smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you both." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"Also Olga and Jane this my partner and teammate," Jaune drew attention towards her. "I guess you already know her." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, your partner…" Olga looked at Pyrrha and then at Jaune; she anxiously drawled her words. Olga then quickly chuckled heartily. "Wow, to have a celebrated champion and a tournament winner shoo-in as your partner must be something."

"Yeah well, I'm no slouch either I'll have you know. As the leader of Team JNPR I led my fair share of victories." He boasted horrendously.

"That's right, as both his mentor, and partner I have seen his exceptional leadership first hand. Especially his modest, introspective qualities." She nudged at him with grin and a glare.

"uh, yeah." He caught the look and chuckled embarrassingly.

"Really? You're a team leader too?" Jane said with cheerful tone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to formally introduce this gal," Olga patted Jane's back. "Jane here is my partner and the leader of Team JOLT."

"Oh cool!" Jaune held out his hand. "You know seeing as we're both leaders I'd say good-old leader handshake is in order."

Jane just looked at him with a blank face, her eyelids blinking a few time. Finally there was a shine on her green eyes as she return the shake with a grin.

"It's great to meet another leader Jaune. In my last visit I've had the pleasure to meet another terrific leader whom I've been told is a prodigy; she goes by the name Ruby Rose."

Pyrrha's eyes perk up as Jaune was taken back.

"Wait? You know Ruby?" Jaune said surprised.

_'Huh? Small world.'_

"Oh, are you by chance an acquaintance of hers?" Jane asked equally as surprised.

"Actually, we fought alongside Ruby and her team since our initiation." Pyrrha said stepping up besides Jaune establishing her presence.

"We in fact live across from her team's dorm room." Said Jaune.

"Wow! It must be an extraordinary coincidence that we met you both, huh?" Jane pump her fist with excitement. "This is what they must call destiny, it's phenomenal!" She said with astonishment.

"Yeah, how about that," Olga rubbed her elbow. "I met Jaune and you-err Ya met Ruby: must be faith." She shrugged with an open smile.

Jane glanced at her partner.

"That reminds me," She turn to face Jaune. "On that day I challenged Ruby and her team in the tournament and since the preliminaries are up and my team needs to qualify I think it's a capital opportunity to rekindle-"

Jane's scroll vibrated interrupting her.

"Oh pardon me." She took her scroll from her pocket. Her eyes widen as she opened the device to a message.

"Oh! Another extraordinary coincidence! It's Luvia, she with Ruby right now actually."

Olga smirk. "With all the mentioning of Luvia it's no wonder she would have a sneezing fit."

"Well she's been topical lately." Jane said.

"Regardless we got about 30 minutes to kill until the airship back to Beacon arrives." Olga steered the conversation over to the blond leader. " Jaune are ya and Pyrrha going to be at the next schedule preliminary?"

"Yeah, I think my other teammates are already there at the moment and I need to win some battles for me to qualify." He turn to Pyrrha with a smile. "I can't have my team to do my share of the fight for me, with Pyrrha's training I don't have to."

Pyrrha smiled warmly. "Seeing as we came here to gather supplies and we have time before we embark, I think we should shop around Jaune. The one good thing about sponsors means I have currency to splurge so my treat." She tapped his shoulder.

"Ok if you insist Pyrrha." Jaune to turn to Olga and Jane. "I guess we'll meet you guys at the landing platforms." The both left and disappeared into stocked rows of the General store.

Olga nodded to herself.

"Come Janey, let's waste some time while we are here. Maybe this place has some good literature."

"Swell idea Olga." Jane agreed.

* * *

><p>"It's done." Luvia said.<p>

_'Whats done?'_ Ruby asked herself.

One moment, her life was in peril then next she met this kinda awkward Atlas student and then she meets Luvia again; the remote rich girl who without hesitation, and pause commands her to stay quiet while she makes a message.

"Is she always this aloof?" Ruby whispered to the pink eye girl next to her who stood completely still during the entire thing.

"Not always." Theresa said monotonously without paying attention to Ruby.

Ruby stares at her for a moment, raising her eyebrow.

"It's Jane, I contacted her to meet us at the Beacon courtyard." Luvia walked towards the duo.

"In our last encounter I remembered you two were fond of each other; seeing as you were both for a lack of a better word 'quirky'. So I felt it was adamant that I bring her along."

"Jane? Oh she's here? It's been a long time since I met her. I didn't know she was here, I mean you're here so I guess she would be here so unless you just came here by yourself which would be-"

"Miss Ross." Luvia clapped her boot's heel.

"Huh?"

"You still have not learn your lesson about running barbarously around buildings without care have you?" Luvia glared.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby said nervously.

Luvia sighed as she walked over towards the obvious smudge marks running parallel on the walls and windows. She slid her finger on the smudge and presented it to the guilty girl.

"Are these not your shoe marks? If not then the walking habits of the students of Beacon academy are quite off-the-wall, so to speak." She took out a white cloth from her satchel to clean her finger.

"Yeah, it's just I forgot and misplaced something sentimental to me back at the dining hall and I was too focus to get to it that I was blind to everything." Ruby said sadly.

"I see, nothing as pedestrian like getting some supplies but something special to you. The fact you would put yourself on harm's way to prevent causing ill to Theresa is something else."

"Hehehe, eh you saw that?" Ruby laughed sheepishly.

"Miss Rose that puts you in a different light to me. I give my thanks for thinking of my partner's safety." Luvia nodded in approval.

"You don't really have to thank me, I would have done again if I had another chance. Er but I would have probably learn my lesson the first time or maybe the second, but you're welcome uh Luvia? Can I call you that?"

Despite the pleasant words Luvia was slightly scowling, those naturally piercing green eyes made Ruby slightly nervous and even more so how to approach formalities, but that soon change as her stare lessen with a small smile.

"Of course you may Miss Rose."

"You know you could always call me Ruby if you like." She return the smile.

"Very well hence forth I shall address you by your name, R-"

"Ruby you dunce!"

The regrettable announcement traced the around the girls and directly towards Ruby's ears; it was the known shrill voice that belong to an angry and annoyed Weiss.

She marched towards them with her eye solely on her partner who was paralyzed without a clue.

"Ruby you forgot…" Weiss stopped in her tracks to face the other regal girl before her.

Icy blue eyes meet fiery green. There was a swell of force emerging from the girls that swipe at each other, at least that what it felt like to Ruby and Theresa as the latter let out a small gasp.

"Miss Schnee."

Weiss hesitated.

"Miss Brier."

Ruby pouted, She saw where this was going and without delay sped between them.

"Ok, nu-uh. I don't know what you guys beef is but I don't want us to be in the middle of an awkward standoff where nobody is speaking. Both of you talk it out like civilized people with words, preferably nice ones!" Ruby crossed her arms with an angry frown.

Both stared at her with their glare.

"Perhaps some neutral dialogue is in order." Luvia said.

"Oh if you insist." Weiss said with venom.

"Weiss!" Ruby glared at her.

"Alright, alright I guess we cannot get into politics of our capitalistic companies without opening old wounds." Weiss sighed.

"Although the account of an underhand Dust company encroaching on territory that it should not have traversed is worth its critics." Luvia said.

"Why you! Capitalism is fair game!" Weiss paused anxiously at the implications of those words; It was a phrase her father used all often.

"Anyway," She composed herself and alighted back the ire. "What would an inexperience cur like you know in your ill-gotten position!"

"…" Luvia said nothing as she started to approach Weiss menacingly.

"Luvia stop!"

All three turn around to hear Theresa's plead towards Luvia; The small girl's eyes looked downcast.

"Neutral dialogue," She parroted. "And explanation."

Luvia closed her eyes and sighed.

Ruby turn to Weiss.

"Weiss, what is Luvia to you?"

"Up until a while ago nothing, but a year ago both the Schnee Dust company and her family company, Dornroschen Defense Dynamics were in a joint venture together to create mechanize suits for the dust quarry to reduce labor cost but my father ended the venture and took the plans in order to weaponized the suits for Atlas."

"You mean the Atlesian Paladins?" Ruby asked.

"So you admit it." Luvia approached her.

"I've admit my father has wrong your company but this Schnee and the rest of the SDC is nothing like him." Weiss pointed her finger at her. "But that does not explain your ill inheritance of your position of your company, Luvia Brier: CEO of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics."

There was a pause.

"Nothing but a petty title Miss Schnee." Luvia gritted her teeth. "Just a position." She muttered, staring down.

Luvia looked at them in the eye.

"My parents and their board members still hold the power; I'm just there." She said with brief, wistful look.

Luvia signaled Theresa to follow her, She walked past Weiss and Ruby.

"I must make my leave to meet the rest of my team." She looked at Ruby with a pleasant look.

"It was nice meeting again Ruby." Luvia then turn Weiss.

"Miss Schnee it was…" Her nose twitched as her face puckered. "Achoo!"

"Hey!" Weiss step back to avoid the fluids.

"An event." Luvia said nasally.

"Jane is talking." Theresa said with a 'matter a fact' tone.

"Then she is near, lets go."

The both headed out of the corridor towards the courtyard.

"That was heavy." The stunned Ruby said with a sharp sigh.

"Here!" Weiss shoved a red cloth onto Ruby's chest.

She look down and her silver eyes widen as she realized what was cupping in her hands.

"My hood! Where did yo-"

"It was Blake, if you paid attention you would have notice when she came back to the dorm with it instead of heading straight into the fray without thinking, you dunce."

Ruby did not pay attention.

"Oh it feels so good to wear this again! I'm now complete." She cooed, feeling the red fabric on her shoulders with her slender hands.

Meanwhile the heiress stared into the empty space where her rival was last seen; She closed her fist with an iron clamp. The anger, while not full blown was evident.

"A petty title?" She muttered to herself.

In her field of view her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby casually walking out of the empty corridor.

"Where are you going?" Weiss shouted to her.

"To see Jane, you know Luvia's team leader." Ruby turn to her. "Weiss, it's better if you both mellow out. They are going to be here for the festival so you might as well learn to try to bury the hatchet."

"It's not going to be easy." Weiss scowled at her.

"Our job is to do the hard stuff easy. Might as well start with this hurdle." Ruby shrugged.

Weiss paused with a look of surprised on her face before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed by the exceptional value of your advice."

"That's why _I'm_ the leader." Ruby pointed to herself with a proud face.

"Whatever, let's just go bury the hatchet." Weiss grumbled.

* * *

><p>The courtyard was scarce with people as they headed towards the pathway leading to the platforms which were in the process of both landing and departure.<p>

Luvia, and Theresa sat on perimeters of the main avenue. Theresa's eyes were downcast as her legs dangled off the ground, Luvia just stared intensely towards the arriving airship.

They were soon join by Ruby and Weiss, the former waved and the latter avoided they're gaze for the time being. Luvia silently nodded at Ruby, who sat down next to the pink eye girl.

They both sat silently. Although Ruby was still slightly awkward in her interactions with others she felt this girl had it worse when it came to being social so she started to try a conversation.

"Your name is Theresa right?" Ruby said apprehensively, her eyes wandering over to Weiss who paced past them in a huff clearly working on her own conflict. Her eyes set themselves back to Theresa.

"Yes." Theresa said quietly and hastily.

"Oh, good, it's just I'm not great with remembering names except when I meet people in a very dramatic fashion, Hehehe." She laughed nervously.

There was a pause.

"Anyway thanks for saving me back there. I would have been totally toast if you didn't save me with your super cool halberd, does it have a name?" Ruby was genuinely interested.

"Byrthen Knave." Theresa answered.

"Oooh!" Ruby glance with wonder at the weapon strapped to Theresa's waist.

"Does it turn into anything?"

The smaller girl nodded, her hands scrunched on the grey fabric of her skirt.

"Its a mort-"

"It's Jane and Olga, I can see them." Luvia stood up earning the attention of Theresa.

The silently, fuming Weiss turn towards the direction of the platforms, while Ruby leaned precariously forwards to see; she gasp.

Appearing next to them was the familiar faces of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"It's Jaune and Pyrrha! They're with them." Ruby shouted.

_'huh? small world'_ She thought.

"Pyrrha Nikos? The Mistral champion who is poised to win the Vytal tournament." Luvia caught Ruby gawking at her.

"Hmm, my company is one of her sponsors promoting her presence in the festival."

"I should have known your company would be a leech, accruing attention with embellished hunters. " Weiss accused.

"In the joint board meetings I was assured that your company would be a sponsor as well. Seeing as only your father and sister were present I should have know that you were out of the loop."

Weiss was taken back by that true statement, she was dumbfound before she tried to salvage her relatively calm composure.

"Of course I knew! I'm just happy support a friend and not just an image to exploit."

"Weiss isn't that what you tried to do back at the initiation?" Ruby said knowingly with a wag of her finger.

"Quiet you!" The heiress retorted.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Olga and Jane were among the dozens of crowds walking the avenue as they were preoccupied with themselves.

* * *

><p>"Do you like books a lot?"<p>

Jaune asked Olga; she seem really engaged in the small book she bought, it seem to be about weapon maintenance.

He ate a bit of pleasant beef-jerky as he awaited an answer.

Olga dip the book down and smiled.

"Well, I am accustom to a sort of a rustic lifestyle, not a lot of electronics or machine gizmos; so I do with I can. With books the humble home is pretty Arcadian."

She nodded to herself as she continued.

"Frankly, the only advance tech that I am familiarized with is North's wind; even then I need help maintenance it."

Jaune was about to add to the conversation before Jane's eyes shine with delight.

"Hey, I see them!" Jane tugged at Olga's sleeve. "Let's hurry Olga!"

Jane rushed pass the crowds with precision navigation. Jaune and Pyrrha gave Olga a confused look as the wolf-girl shrugged with a sympathetic head tilt.

"When she is vivacious there is nothing ya can do about it." With that she rushed after her with a smile.

"You seem to be enjoying that beef jerky a lot." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, for some reason it keep the airsickness at bay." Jaune said with a playful smile.

"I think I could see Ruby and Weiss, let's go say 'hello'."

* * *

><p>Jane and Olga went over to greet their teammates while Jaune and Pyrrha caught up to Ruby and Weiss.<p>

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted with a pleasant wave.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss." Jaune gave a quick glance to both with a small smile and a weak wave.

"Hey Jaune, Hey Pyrrha." Ruby smiled.

"Hello Pyrrha, Hello Jaune." Weiss greeted the former with a quick nod while the latter with a neutral tone without the hint of any thinly veiled contempt; her mind seem to be somewhere else.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby stared at Weiss with a baffled expression. The blond just looked at the two girls with a perplexed face and shrugged.

"Well, I'm going over to see Theresa."

He headed over towards Team JOLT as Jane and Olga walk past him; The Faunus gave him a passing glance. Jaune came up to the pink eye girl who up until now was silent, her demeanor perked up as she saw him. It did not go unnoticed by the vigilant glare of Luvia who stood by.

"Hey Theresa!" Jaune grinned awkwardly.

"Hello Jaune." She said with a small smile.

"It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it has, it's good to see you again." Theresa continued with the smile before it deflated as soon as she saw Luvia approaching.

"You," The regal girl spoke coldly; catching Jaune's attention.

"Um M-me?" He stood back as Luvia stood close to him with a commanding look.

"Are you Jaune Arc? The maladroit boy whom Theresa speaks fondly of?"

"Y-yeah?" He laughed nervously as her green eyes pierce at him.

"I want to give my thanks; it's not everyday that she interacts with others outside the team."

"No Problem! Olga has already told me about it." He turn to Theresa with a thumps up.

"Hey Theresa! I want you to know that an 'Arc always treats his friends right' So don't be hesitant to ask for help from me!" He grinned brightly earning a nod of acknowledgment from the shy girl.

"You are peculiar, Mr. Arc."

Jaune turn to see Luvia staring at him, with folded arms, perpetual glower and a raised eyebrow.

"Um y-your Theresa's partner I take it?" He asked with a gulp.

The preppy girl nodded.

"Luvia Brier of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics." She dictated formally.

"Oh! So you're an heiress like Weiss?" Jaune pointed behind him at the Schnee girl who sneezed all over Ruby who screamed 'Weiss germs!' in the background.

"No." Her glare intensified. "I'm the CEO." She gritted her teeth.

"Wow! Now that must be something!" Jaune said impressed.

"Not really; it's an inane position." Luvia said tersely.

"Oh," He awkwardly let his gaze wander to a corner.

_'The girl was nothing like Weiss, I mean I never felt so awkward like this.'_

"So," Jaune tried to progress earning an exasperated sigh from the girl making him wince.

_'Really awkward!'_

Jaune faked a cough as he flick at his cheek before return his gaze at her trying to think of something to either salvage or break the conversation off without coming out as rude, especially towards a high class type. As Jaune let his eyes and mind wander again as he reached for the packet of Beef jerky he had earlier, the rustling of the bag caught Luvia attention and even more so the contents of it.

"So, umm." He chewed on the dried beef trying to think of something to say never noticing the intense dedication Luvia had towards it, flicking off a spot of spittle from her lips in an effort to save dignity.

"So, what is the Dornroschen company all about?" He asked, actually curious.

The pupils of her green eye dilated briefly before decreasing.

"Before I tell you, may I have a piece of your food item that you are enjoying? I-I think its only fair."

"huh? sure!" He dip the opening of the tan bag towards her, she tried her best to not be greedy and only take a slice.

Luvia quickly devoured the morsel, letting a loud audible gulp from her. After it she closed her eyes briefly and a small smile appeared.

_'That's kind weirdly cute, I guess?'_ Jaune thought with a smile.

"Regarding your inquiry," Luvia coughed as she maintained a professional composure.

"It is a weapons and military hardware manufacturing company. We make ballistics weapons of sorts: Guns, explosives propellants, missiles. We also make the gunships and carriers. In short: Dornroschen Defense Dynamics is the backbone of the Atlas military." The description was said with an automated tone from Luvia.

"Wow! You do all that?" Jaune was awestruck.

Luvia nodded.

"How can you call that an inane position? Holding any position on a company that does so much is nothing to sneeze at, I mean c'mon, think of all the good you do." He said earnestly as if trying to assure her of something.

She was taking back his words, her eyes scanned his as she sighed.

"Yes, while the company is essential to the military might, my position is just an ersatz one. Nothing more than to fill in a void in the company board." She bit her lip, Luvia wanted to add on but halted further.

"I don't believe that, they must have you put you there for a reason." Jaune's eyes narrowed, there was a positive feeling in his words.

Luvia bit her lip again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You are peculiar, Mr. Arc."

* * *

><p>"Hallo! And a personal greetings to you Ruby, its been a long time." Jane said with the everlasting smile as she approach the trio.<p>

Ruby waved with a shy smile. "Hey Jane, its been a while; like a month."

Jane suddenly arched forward and presented her hand in an expressive manner while Ruby's face turn into a quizzical one with a half-smile. In the background Weiss raised her eyebrow while Pyrrha smiled a little.

"I've come to understand that leaders shake hands upon meeting. Your friend Jaune showed me that, seeing as we didn't shake hands on our first meeting I like to remedy that."

"Yeah, sure."

The meeting between the two leaders was soon interrupted by the towering Faunus girl. Momentarily stunned Ruby broke away with a slightly open smile as Olga set her eyes on the smaller girl.

"Oh, Hallo! You must be the famous Ruby Rose that I heard so much about," Olga flicked her ears with a toothy grin.

"Olga Jaeger, I am Jane's partner. Nice to meet ya in the flesh."

"Nice to meet you too Olga." Ruby hastily shook her hand.

"From what Jane as told me we're going to meet as opponents very soon." Olga said.

"Oh, yes." Jane interjected. "My team needs to qualify for the tournament and I think we owe each other opponents to battle unless you wish to retrieve your invitation citing my team's eventual win as the prime example."

"Oh! The cocky Jane! I hardly ever see ya." Olga smirked.

"B-but I am right here Olga!" Jane jump up and down, waving innocently at her tall partner.

"Touché." The Faunus chuckled.

Ruby folded her arms and scoffed at the idea with a confident smile.

"Hmm, very imaginative Jane, but very well the match will commence as plan. Just don't feel too bad being beaten by the legendary Team RWBY."

She boasted while Weiss appeared at her side with her hands on her hips, topped with the smug smile of hers.

"You tell them Ruby!" Without a word or greet they lightly tap their fist in sync.

"For once I'm glad you're my team leader." Weiss said.

"Yeah! Oh hey!" Ruby cried out at the insult.

"Hear that deceleration Brier! This is how I will bury the hatchet; Your team versus ours!"

Weiss pointed her finger towards Luvia who turn her attention to her rival.

"Very well, we formally accept your challenge." Luvia said.

"Yes! Time to engage in combat." Jane pump her fist. "This will be a wonderful bonding experience to learn from each other."

"I guess we're going to show Beacon what kinda talent Prometheus has when our headmaster is a General." Olga said.

"How grand, seeing as me and Jaune were about to head over to the amphitheater it seems that we would be seeing you all there. I think Nora and Yang are still there in a private match." Pyrrha said.

"Really? Yang? Why are Nora and Yang fighting?" Ruby overheard her.

"I believe they just had a playful scuffle involving Yang accusing Ren and Nora of being a battle couple in the romantic sense. I wouldn't know of it personally." She looked over at Jaune location. "The romantic part." She added.

"Oh," Ruby thought about the conversation she had with her sister earlier.

_'Yang.' _

She looked downcast.

"Finally Yang's coarse moxie give us a favorable outcome."

Weiss pulled out her scroll.

"Now to call Blake to meet us there."

"Is something the matter?" Pyrrha asked Ruby who was looking melancholic. Trying to find her words she was interrupted by Weiss who tugged at her red cape.

"Come, we have to get prepared." Weiss pulled her away towards Beacon.

"Wait! Wait, Weiss your stretching it!" Ruby yelled and cried.

* * *

><p>"I guess everybody is leaving huh?" Said Jaune while biting into a jerky.<p>

Meanwhile Luvia looked at the bag of beef jerky with savorous eyes.

"Mr Arc." Luvia spoke to him.

"Huh?" Jaune turn his attention over to her.

"I know its rude but may I have another piece?"

He smiled. "Sure, you know could have it if you want." Jaune handed over the bag in which she cautious took it.

Luvia pulled out a strip of meat and ate it with the same content smile she had before.

"Heh, anyway I guess I will be seeing you there Luvia, I'm eager to see what a CEO of a weapons company can do." Jaune started to walk away before he turned his head to her with a small smile.

"I mean there has to be a reason why you're here and why you're a huntress right?" With a final friendly wave he left to catch up to Pyrrha.

"Reason."

Luvia's eyes look downcast before she took another bite of the beef jerky splendor. Her demeanor jolted up with a bright smile, The green eyes then wandered over to a glimpse of the blond boy. As she took another bite a small rosy blush appeared on her face as she gulped the food.

* * *

><p>Goodwitch causally stood in the middle of the amphitheater stage looking rather unimpressed. She let out a "humph" as she pushed the bridge of the glasses back facing away from the stands.<p>

Ren was aimlessly staring into space while Nora laid on the foreground bench below him; Her cheeks were flushed red while she huffed and gasp trying to breath.

"That was a tough match, huh Ren?" Nora gasp.

"Yes, it was." Ren replied.

They both looked over to Yang who was in the mock fight with an invisible opponent; punching the air in a number of boxing shots.

"Oh yeah! I feel good today!" She said with a winning smile.

The stands were slowly filling in with students from all over the kingdoms, some dress in their pressed school uniforms while others dress in battle attire ready to fight at a moment's calling.

Among the masses Blake entered the stands and was surprise to see her partner already there seemingly already having fought a match.

"Hey Blake." Yang said while still in mock combat.

"Hey, So did Weiss call you too?" Blake asked.

"Huh? No I was already here. Me and Nora have been here since lunch."

Blake glanced at Nora who was still breathing with a big smile one flight up.

"That would explain some things but raise other questions."

"So why did Weiss call you here?" Yang stopped.

"Preliminaries but specifically Ruby and Weiss were apparently challenge by a team from Atlas." Blake shrugged. "Or the other way around knowing those two."

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like. Ruby is really coming around, then again knowing Weiss it was only matter of time before she and her uppity pride would start something with someone."

"Hey it's cement nose and magnet girl!" Nora dizzily yelled.

"It's Jaune and Pyrrha." Ren corrected her.

They both approached the group.

"Hey guys." Jaune said.

"Nora, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just pancacky!" Nora replied without a thought.

"What?" Pyrrha asked again with a worried look.

"Just peachy!" Nora gave weakly thumbs up.

"She seen worse, trust me." Ren assured.

"I see," Pyrrha smiled. "I guess Ruby and Weiss are still in the lockers." She looked around.

"Team JOLT must be still preparing too." Jaune remarked.

"Team JOLT? Whose that?" Yang asked.

"They're the team that Ruby and Weiss challenge. More specifically Ruby and Jane who is the team's leader. Apparently Me and Ruby meet them on separate occasions about a month ago without knowing." Jaune explained.

"There they are." Pyrrha pointed at the stands entrance.

Ruby, Weiss and Team JOLT made their way to them. Theresa had her stoic face while both Luvia and Weiss wore a glower good enough to pierce in contrast Ruby, Jane and Olga were beaming.

"Hey Yang, Blake. I want you to meet my new friends, opponents and Weiss's current disdain."

Weiss scoffed.

"Jane, Olga, Luvia and Theresa." Ruby finished.

Both Jane and Olga said "Hallo." while Luvia and Theresa nodded.

"Students." A voice echoed.

Before anybody could respond Goodwitch commanded attention as students were scrambling to find a seat.

"Students, the Preliminaries will start now, please take a seat but before I call on any of you for a match would anybody like to volunteer for the first battle?"

"We do!" Both Ruby and Jane said in sync.

"We want a team battle."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses trying to get a good view of the two.

"Ruby Rose and Jane Lazuli?" She looked at her scroll. "Team RWBY and Team JOLT. Very well if Miss Xiao Long is willing, please come on down to the arena."

* * *

><p>Team RWBY made their stand on right while Team JOLT made theirs on the left.<p>

Jane made her stride with a jubilant smile retrieving a broadsword crisscrossed with yellow dust from her back sheath, Olga held North's wind against her shoulder walking along side her partner with a wink and a smirk. Luvia had her stoic face while holding the slimmer Drachenfeuer version 2 under her shoulder along with a variety of explosive weapons, Theresa held on to the giant Halberd; Byrthen Knave with a virtuous look on her face.

Ruby challenged with Crescent Rose baying at her opponents with a confident grin that was sharp as her scythe. Her sister Yang pounded her Ember Celica fists together in a thunderous crack with a smile that showed to her enemies that she already won. The heiress Weiss entered the fray with a smug, prideful smile ready show everybody what a Schnee was made of with her Myrtenaster at her side.

Blake just looked indifferent.

Both teams stood opposite of the oval arena readying their weapons as they waited for the electronic countdown.

**Round begins in**

**5**

**4**

**3**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's final note: Well team JOLT finally shows up and there is already conflict. I hope I can get the fight done well in the next chapter. Speaking of next chapter a certain orange-hair girl with a heart of gold and steel will show up as well.<br>**

**Below is a tiny bio of my OCs and a small description of their weapons. Semblances will be revealed later as the story progress. **

**As always read, and review if you please and tell what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Team JOLT<strong>

**'Jane' Lazuli**

Age: 17ish

Height "5'5"

Weapon(s) Arthur: Thunder-dust infused broadsword. Old knights(4x): Ordinary short-swords propelled by spring-loaded sheath.

**Olga Jaeger**

Age: 17

Height "6'4"

Weapon(s) North's wind: Railgun and Ax combination. Ammunition ordinary heavy sabot or Dust sabots.

**Luvia Brier**

Age: 17

Height "5'4"

Weapon(s) Drachenfeuer: Semi-automatic, drum-feed Rocket launcher. Diablo kick: Shotgun pistol. Assortments of Dust grenades.

**Theresa Monarch**

Age: 18

Height "5'1"

Weapon(s) Byrthen Knave: Halberd and Mortar combination.


	4. Chapter Three: Out of League

****Author's Note: the Fight was a lot to write, hopefully I made my team good within reason. Also long chapter: Can't stop writing a lot.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Heroes and The Queen<strong>

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Three: Out of League **

"So far, how do you like your stay in the kingdom?"

The interior of the car was somewhat cramp despite the spacious eight passenger seating arrangement; of course there was a group of soldiers and one extraordinary girl in it.

There was a pause as Ironwood caught a glimpse of the outside view of the world; the streets of Vale were occupied by some Atlesian knights patrolling in groups.

"Oh, its wonderful." A sweet voice responded. "It is such a robust and colorful city." Penny said warmly, musing at the thoughts.

She then paused as a frown swept her face.

"I just wish I was there during the breach yesterday. To see it senselessly be attacked like that, I felt it was my solemn duty protect the kingdom that took me in as a guest."

Penny stared into the palm of her hands momentarily.

"You will Penny, I assure you that you will. But for now myself and my men will do their part. Just for now, try be a girl who likes to focus on school. Speaking of which how do you like Beacon?" Ironwood said.

"I love it!" Penny's face brighten up with a wide smile. Then there was an interval of clarity as she drew back her smile into a cautious one.

"By no means do I belittle Prometheus but Beacon seems more lavish and pristine while keeping a modest appeal among the general populace." She then paused again as her green eyes dim.

Ironwood lowered his head while staring at her, trying to convey her feelings through her artificial eyes that showed something not man-made.

"However, I do feel a little…a lack of social conventions surrounding me, I wish I was with people I knew, friends like…" The image of a red-hooded girl pop into her memory.

Penny looked at Ironwood with the best pleading eyes she could muster.

"Friends like, Ruby Rose for example?" He said with a knowing smile.

Penny's body jolted with joy as she jumped causing the car to jump, veer, swerve and finally sink back down hugging the road again at last. She nodded with a sheepish smile as the soldiers around her groan and gasp; she uttered a small apology.

Ironwood closed his eyes intensely as he coughed.

"Ruby Rose is an amazing young woman whose been doing good lately; strong and able to command a situation at a moment's notice. If we had more people like her I know the world would be a better, safer place."

"And she is friendly and funny too."

Penny interjected with a bright smile before reeling it back in under Ironwood's gaze. The smiling soldiers glancing at her didn't help in making her feel the emotion called insecurity.

"She is my first friend." She said with a smaller smile.

Ironwood smiled. "She is one of the few people I have some trust in. Penny, maybe I could arrange-"

"Sir, we got an incoming call from Dr. Victor."

Penny's eyes lighten up as the conversation was interrupted by the operator's shout.

"Well, maybe your father can share some insight on this matter." Ironwood told Penny.

"Put him in the hologram would you?" He asked the operator.

"Roger!: he is joining now." The operator responded.

"Hello James," A holographic projection of an older, lanky man with a fixed, weary expression appeared next to Ironwood's seat.

The older man had receding light-brown hair with light stubble on his face. He wore a white lab-coat, brown slacks and a teal sweater-vest with green button-shirt underneath.

"Salu-um, greetings Father." Penny said politely with a small smile.

The tried man's expression change as the green behind his rimless glasses lighted up.

"Penny! Hello daughter, I didn't know the ol'General would be personally escorting you to Beacon."

He glanced at Ironwood who said nothing.

"After all the responsibility dropped on him."

"I'm always ready to make time for Penny, especially when its a matter of importance: like the Vytal Tournament." Ironwood responded.

"Yes, speaking of which," Dr. Victor looked at his daughter.

"Do you think you're ready to prove yourself for the tournament in the coming month Penny?"

"Don't worry father, I'm combat ready!" She saluted hitting one of the soldiers beside her.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Penny apologized.

Ironwood and Dr. Victor glanced at each other.

"Father, may I request something? A permission?" She said hesitatingly.

"Hmm, that depends: what would you like Penny?" He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I would like to see and spend time with Team RWBY and partially my friend Ruby Rose."

Dr. Victor closed his eyes and thought about it deeply before opening them with a smile.

"Of course Penny, a normal girl your age deserves to be with friends." He turn to the General. "James?"

"I trust Miss. Rose and her team to have Penny's happiness in mind. I will also have my men nearby to keep them safe."

Penny couldn't help but smile with an open mouth. "Sensational!" She joyfully raised both her fist in the air hitting both soldiers in the jaws.

"I'm sorry again. This car is much too cramped."

The vehicle made its stop in front of the airship landing docks.

"Well Penny, I hope you continue having a swell time at Beacon. Know that I only instill restrictions to keep you safe, General Ironwood only looks out for your best interest."

Ironwood and the rest of his men nodded while Dr. Victor continued.

"Although I'm still busy with work here at Atlas I promise to spend some quality father and daughter time together by the time the tournament ends."

"I cannot wait to show you my friends father, you would just love them! We could even have lunch together in order to bond and get to know them better." Penny smiled.

"Swell idea Penny." He agreed.

"Come along Penny. The airship is waiting; my men will escort you there." Ironwood opened the doors.

"Goodbye father! Goodbye Mr. Ironwood." She saluted making sure not to hit anybody on the way out.

"Goodbye daughter. Stay safe!" Dr. Victor said with a smile as she headed towards the airship with guards in tow.

Ironwood closed the doors with a solemn look.

"Ironwood, I trust you to keep her safe but not cage." The hologram of Dr. Victor looked at him gravely as it wavered and buzzed.

"She may be an android but she is my daughter and I love her like one. The only reason I trust your company of men is because you run it. I have known you and Dr. Carnelian for a very long time therefore I trust only you both with Penny's safety in heart."

Ironwood knew what he was getting at.

"I know Sheldon, I know. But after five years the trail has gone cold, even with my credentials every lead stops at a dead end. As if almost conveniently, as if to mock me."

He paused.

"Nothing on Athene or the project: it just ceased to exist nine years ago. Your former colleague, Dr. Evergreen is a ghost and the Director of the project gone as well."

"It's no wonder," Dr. Victor muttered to himself. "But I know some form must still exist." He said out loud.

There was silence.

"I can't believe its been five years already." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, for an old friend I should have been there." Said Ironwood regretfully.

"You were on a long mission James: you couldn't have know in hindsight." Dr. Victor change from an emphatic demeanor to an angered one. "Those bastards razed everything to the ground; all the material memories. All I have left is the ones in my head. They burn everything without any disregard...Just I like I did to them." He frowned.

"But if I was there a week earlier." Ironwood tried to take the blame, tired to share the responsibility.

"I know James, I know. But I still have not giving up on hope."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>  
><strong>2<strong>  
><strong>1<strong>

**Match Start!**

The stiff and intense air swirled between the two standing teams. All opponents eyed each other for potential rivals.

_'Weiss, I know you have the tenacity for the fight but we have to stick together and balance our attacks.'_ Weiss recounted what Ruby told her in the lockers.

If it were any other match she would have wholeheartedly agreed with her partner and leader but this? No, this was different. This was a mockery, this was no young prodigy who eventually proved and earned her place, this was about a thief in her own company, illicit cur who out of nowhere made it to the top of her realm; equal to her father and sister when she herself had to prove herself to them still.

The Brier was just a thorn who does nothing with her commanding position, now she comes here as a CEO and a so called huntress just mocking the lifestyle and honorable profession that this Schnee has taken to reform the family name. The subterfuge of hers stops now.

Luvia focused her eyes on the recklessly charging Weiss who was ready to attack with full force ahead of her teammates. Ruby was dumbstruck with Weiss uncharacteristic mayhem; she shortly followed her into the unplanned attack calling out her name with a frustrated growl.

Luvia's burning green-eyes glared as she jerked Drachenfeuer and pointed it behind her, she readied herself and her aura as she pulled the trigger. There was click and a hiss as the small rocket left the launcher instantly making contact with the titled floor ground.

The explosion exhaust propelled Luvia towards the advancing Weiss while her partner Theresa followed fast with her halberd.

In the air, the dark chatelaine pulled her right leg in for a swinging kick attack. Weiss readied herself with a parry pulling Myrtenaster upwards blocking the first bladed-heel kick. Luvia was not done as she swirled for two more fast paced slash-kicks; each blow block by the responsive Weiss which only pushed her back slightly.

Backed into the defense Weiss tried to ready an attack only for Luvia to have swung her weapon back by the straps, retrieving a two short-barreled shotgun from the holster in her satchel and unloading to two shells into her; Weiss managed to block them both with her Aura.

She then was immediately stagnated again as a new foe attacked her with a halberd. Theresa came in with two weak slashes and arching back for a third stronger quick one for the overwhelmed heiress before the ax blade was stopped with the scythe blade blocking it.

"Had enough of getting your butt kicked, Weiss?" Ruby asked as both parties retrieved and gain space from each other.

"Make short work of them with Crescent Rose and the rest of the team and leave Luvia to me." Weiss clicked the dust revolver. "I'll make sure to give all of you the edge."

"Now your talking." Ruby smiled confidently.

* * *

><p>Olga let the soles of her boots be as smooth as possible as she pointed North's wind away from her. The loud hum of the discharged shell rocketed her towards the blond eying her.<p>

Blake made for a calculating counterattack at the fellow Faunus earning a surprise disappointment from her partner who was eager to enter the fray with a feisty fighter.

Trying for a double team with her shadow clones Blake made her way in front of the speeding Olga only to be parried with a broadsword. Blake's eyes narrowed as she met a jubilant if smug eyes of Jane.

"Nuh-uh. Let's us do battle." She said with a smile. "Or more accurately, let you and _this_ me do battle."

Jane held Blake in place as they both pushed back; blade against blade. The team-leader let her left hand off the hilt while still pushing back just as easily, then with the glow of her finger tips of her free hand she stroked the two hilts of the sheath with her orange aura.

There was a winding sound as the short-swords popped out of the sheaths passing Blake making her distance herself from her opponent.

Olga jumped unchallenged with great height as she drove the blade ax down towards Yang who jumped back as Olga decimated the ground below her; in the brief exchange the faunas loaded another sabot into the bladed rail-gun.

The smiling Yang clocked her shot-gun fist ready to attack as Olga pointed at her with North's wind without resistance. The equally grinning wolf girl fired the burning speeding round at her. It was too powerful to be block by normal means and too late to be dodged. Yang gritted her teeth even with her aura and semblance a direct attack was going to drain her.

"Well this is going to hurt like a bi-" Weiss speed in front of her forming an angled glyph bouncing the screeching round off it and missing them both.

"Eh, I could have handled that, but thanks anyway." Yang chuckled.

"Glad I'm not the only arrogant one here." Weiss said sarcastically.

"What are you talk-"

Yang was interrupted again as her shoulders were directly slashed with short-swords.

Weiss was shock to see two identical apparition-like figures holding down the blades. There was a bluish glow to them with glowing eyes.

"Mind if I and myself join the party?" One of the clones spoke with the familiar voice of the bubbly leader Jane; They were both virtually identical to her. "I like to double team with clones too! Like your fellow teammate over there." She point at Blake.

Yang burned red as she let her semblance take the blows and converted them into energy.

"Wow, what a cheap-shot." Yang chuckled. "You, I like you and the ways you fight. Let's continue shall we." She pumped her fist together in a thunderous crackle.

"Oh, that's wonderful! But I prefer if the real me was here, one moment please!" Jane winked.

Blake's eyes blinked as she was seemingly fighting absolutely no one. She then turn to Yang and Weiss fighting with her opponent instead while she herself met with an attack from Olga.

One of the clones transition into the full body of Jane.

"Hallo!" Jane said with glee as she caught Yang and Weiss with a surprise.

"How did you?" Yang stammered surprised.

"Shocking development, isn't it?" Jane pointed her broadsword Arthur downward. "Well its about to get more shocking!" She activated the lighting dust on the blade with her aura and stab the ground unleashing a powerful burst of energy making both Weiss and Yang retrieve to a safer distance.

"Get it?!" Jane shouted at them playfully as the rest of team RWBY regrouped.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to lie; their kinda good." Ruby compliment; earning a glare from her partner.<p>

"But we're still better." Weiss retorted to salvage pride.

"and they kinda make bad puns." Blake added to the tension with humor.

"Eh, I think it was good." Yang complement.

"Oh sure you like the enemies' puns but not mine." Weiss said miffed.

"Like I said before 'bad timing'." Yang sighed frustratingly

"You mean making puns while you're having a fit." Weiss continued on.

"Guys! Focus! We need a plan." Ruby shouted trying command her team and regain their composure.

Blake quickly gave her attention to Ruby while both Yang and Weiss continued to stare down their opponents with a grin and a glare respectively.

"Okay we fought them all: any strength or weaknesses that anybody wants to divulged here?" Ruby tried to bring up the fundamentals to strike up a plan.

Weiss and Yang were still busy think up of ways _they_ would take them on. Blake rolled her eyes, being the only other current level-headed team-member she responded to Ruby.

"Their leader seems to have some kind of clone semblance that she uses in conjunction with her weapons but to what extend I don't know."

"Yeah I noticed that too and with the lighting broadsword I thought it was kind of cool." Ruby smiled before she shook it off. "Um really, anything else?"

"We know that she could teleport through them." Weiss added while she was still preoccupied with her own designs for victory.

"So that was how she did it." Blake said surprised. "Okay then, we still need to assessed it; She may be the big antagonist here."

"Yeah, I doubt Jane would be a leader without a reason, Right." Ruby pondered.

"I think we should have someone test her out again to learn the full extend of her semblance." Blake thought of a plan.

"To find any exploits." Ruby finished Blake's thought process. "That's a great idea, But who?"

"Yang." Weiss told her outright.

"Yang?" Ruby asked confused.

"Alright, I'll be the guinea-pig," The boastful Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Just call me the 'Experimenter'!" Yang said proudly.

They all stared at her.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, it sound it better in my head." She said comically crestfallen.

"Whatever, I just want to crush Brier."

Weiss flicked her rapier and sped to the arena while Yang took it as her cue to test their leader out.

"Weiss? Weiss!" Ruby stared in disbelief. "Not again." Blake and Ruby glanced at each other with a frustrated look.

"Blake can you take on Olga while I back up Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Got it." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"So what do you girls think?" Jane asked while she hummed to herself waiting for a response.<p>

"Not bad, not bad," Olga flickered her wolf ear. "But Janey I know that ya a crowd all by ya-self but please tone it down a bit. I want to test myself too; its a group effort after all."

"Oops! my mistake." Jane smiled back apologetically. "I guess I sometimes pride myself as an one-man army that I forget about you guys; I am sorry!"

"Aww that's okay." They hugged briefly with a small muffled grunt from Jane who broke it off with an idea to tell.

"Should we do the plan then?" Jane asked her team knowingly.

"The plan? Okay understood." Olga nodded.

"Alright." Theresa smiled.

"The what?" Luvia gawked her head.

Olga face palmed.

"Of course the slacker forgot the plan: Its only one plan!"

"Luvia took a long nap that day." Theresa answered with a smaller, teasing smile.

"N-no, I was busy with p-paper work." Luvia fumbled.

"Its okay Luvia, I'll give you the rundown quickly." Jane skipped towards Luvia and whispered to her ear for a good minute.

"Got it?"

"K-kinda of." Luvia chewed her lip, not entirely convinced she got the idea glued together.

The lackluster commitment caused Olga to groan loudly while earning an equally loud giggle from Jane and a sympathy caress from the quiet Theresa.

Jane nudged her as she armed herself. "Its okay Luvia just follow our lead."

* * *

><p>The two leaders determined for victory lead the charge.<p>

Jane bounced and leaped with incredible power for girl her size but she was met with incredible resistance from Ruby who sped alone for an attack; or at least Jane thought.

Blake trounced with a swift feint attack which drew off Jane for a second long enough for Ruby to blast her with a barraged of bullets from her sniper-scythe.

They stung at the blue-hooded girl who manage to block with her sword all but a couple, in the moment of interval she threw her sword over Ruby arcing over her and using her semblance she generated a clone in the inanimate object and instantaneously replaced it and continued her assault to a new target.

Ruby tried for a follow up attack but she was met with a challenge from Theresa. The smaller girl was struggling with all her might to push off Ruby who met little challenge from it even while she was distracted from Weiss whose relentless pursuit of Luvia blotted the battlefield arena.

Jane trotted around the arena looking for her intended target as she was met with a shotgun blast that surprised her; knocking her down to her knees.

"Looking for challenger or precisely for me, pun-y girl." Yang smiled, with a glance of her eye, she saw the screen that indicating the stages of Aura from all the fighters, there she could see Jane has barely exhausted any aura while her teammates even Yang's own team were almost half-way there.

"Oh, Hallo! Why yes, I did intent to fight you; how astute." The vulnerable Jane still greeted happily as she tried to get up

"You have a lot of Aura don't you." Yang question her with a surprised expression.

"And so do you." She answered back.

Jane smiled slightly wickedly as she made her stand against the boastful Yang.

She drew her sword with one hand at her and with the other she animated her short-swords with her orange aura.

"Let see who runs their reservoir dry first?" Jane grinned.

"Go ahead; more power to me." Yang shared an equal grin.

* * *

><p>Blake grimaced as the powerful crackling shot from the rail-gun pass through the ghostly image of her shadow clone.<p>

She knew her own strengths and weakness, she was wily, imaginative and swift but this opponent however was tracking her down easily. It started as a slow pace like their first encounter but soon Olga was boxing her in with indirect attacks that smashed the ground making Blake take time to note every uneven surface.

Still she had to admire the thought process of her wolf Faunus opponent; like herself she must have lived somewhere outside the kingdom in order to fight well. But unlike Blake who took the route of fast, hit and run tactics with her clones this girl took it to the extreme level with full force, clever hunting tactics with her wolf heritage; she was a jack-of-all trades all by herself.

_'All by herself.'_ Blake thought.

This girl seem to have the advantage with both long range and close range with that ax but one thing she noticed is that Olga was caught off guard every time Blake used her shadow clones with her attack.

But it was no use, her clones were intangible and could only serve as a minor distraction, not long enough for an opening as the wolf girl either block or jump backed in time to counter.

_'That's it.'_

Blake deduced that Olga was a formidable opponent in a duel but was at the very least she must be ineffective when attacked by two or more.

The cat Faunus looked for her partner; she needed help. She looked at the aura gauge, she had a fraction and a half left; one blow from either the ax or the rail-gun would knock her out of the match.

_'They just had to pair me up with someone out of my league didn't they?'_ Blake huffed.

She finally spotted Yang in a stalemate with the other team's leader.

_'Not gonna give up yet; I have to fallback and get Yang to back me up.'_

* * *

><p>"How unique!"<p>

Jane and a gang of four clones slashed in a whirlwind of attacks at the slowly walking, unwavering Yang who was bright with flames and a smile.

"Your semblance is certainly something. Team RWBY sure does have a collection of distinctive warriors; I am experiencing so many styles of attacks, its a phenomenal display."

Jane charged up her broadsword's lighting attack and smashed into Yang's counter block with her left arm.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself uh? What was it again?" Asked with a half-smile and strained face.

"It's Jane Lazuli." She answered.

"Yang Xiao-Long." She smirked. "Its nice to meet another who likes the thrill of the battle; not many of us out there you know, we're just a rare breed!" Yang aim her right fist to the ground blowing it up scattering Jane and her clones away from H

The five blue-hooded girls stood opposing Yang with devil-may-care smiles.

"I suppose so; I guess you could say I was born for it. Nothing speaks to a true warrior like the notches of each battle fought. Its a wonderful bonding experience."

"Nice philosophy you got there, care to enlighten me more about your past, pun-y girl?"

The main Jane stood there with a blank face before a phase of sadness briefly showed, she then smiled with a childish wink. "Beat me and I'll will share you a tale."

Yang cocked Ember Celica.

"Alright girl, I promised I won't knock you out too senseless that you won't be able to tell me."

Jane readied herself, they all charged up for a barrage of attacks towards Yang. The blond glanced again the Aura gauge and saw that her opponent only lost a fraction of her aura. Meanwhile she herself was half-way done, but she was confident enough with all the kinetic energy driven into her by the blows was enough to knock Jane down with a single blow.

Yang smirked; but if she took on more blows she could take her on and the rest of the team. Two wins on one day? Gotta have it, she thought.

They all re-engaged their attacks; making Yang buzz with intense flames.

"Go ahead: just give me more." She laughed boastfully.

"So you asked so I shall deliver."

The main Jane retrieved Arthur into its scabbard. She arched back and readied her fist with an audible crack; Yang smiled amused.

Was this girl really confident in her physical prowess too? Yang thought as Jane gritted her teeth as she charged her fist and lunged to deliver the blow to Yang's stomach.

"So is this going to hurt or wha-"

Yang could only describe the pain from punch like the likes of getting hit by a truck. The blow gave her power, pain and propelling force as it sent her skidding backwards for a few yards.

"Ow." Yang squeaked.

No more games; this had to be squelched now. She pointed her fist towards the ground and propelled herself back to Jane. Yang growled a primal yell as she drove her fist to Jane's location. She looked around to see she targeted nothing but ground.

Jane went for an upward slash with her broadsword smashing into Yang's torso sending her spiraling in the air.

"With all that power it looks like it could hurt if you deliver a direct blow to me." Jane came up to her with a cheerful hum.

Yang lunged at her with a charge of her fist only to meet with the air. Jane was toying with her, another slash was cemented into Yang which ended with same result as before: Attack, clone, teleportation and a miss attack.

"Come on!" Yang yelled.

Jane giggled. "All that power, is just going to be wasted on the air. You see Yang: while I do like fighting I also have tactics to rely on too."

Yang repeated again and again with the same futile results.

"As well as a leader, I back up my team to win; speaking of which I am needed else where. Methinks so are you." She glanced Olga overwhelming Blake. "Let's see of you're the last one standing: then you could take all of us on." Jane saluted as she leaped and bounced towards Ruby and Theresa's fight.

Yang growled before she composed herself with a smirk; She will not allowed her energy to go to waste.

* * *

><p>"I gotta give ya kudos fellow sister, you're the only one who can dodge my blows on both fronts other than Janey. Even if ya nary hit me with any blows so far ya might tire me out and get lucky with a sneak attack." Olga smirked.<p>

With her keen eyes it was no surprise that she could see that Blake was a Faunus underneath that bow. Blake paid no mind other than a playful smirk of her own.

Blake was gunning at her with Gambol Shroud. Granted, they were putting her at bay, when that attack failed she would stop Olga at the halfway mark with a whip-slash, but every now and then Olga would jump and plant down North's wind and move in with a horizontal cut only to being countered with a deceitful clone.

"I've got to admit that I'm little overjoyed to be outmatch by a fellow Faunus who reached up the ranks to a prosperous level. That being said though," Blake glance briefly behind her.

"It doesn't matter what you are when you battle it out alone. So long as you have a team to back you up; human or otherwise." She smirked.

"That's my cue!" Yang yelled smashing the floor before Olga, causing her to jump back.

"Sup."

"Took you long enough." Blake playfully quipped.

"Whatever," Yang bit her bottom lip. "Lets just end this." She pump her fist with a flare.

Blake notice the slight animosity in her tone but paid no more attention as they both charged at Olga.

The wolf girl slashed at Blake only to be trounced by yet another clone. This time Yang came up to land the first successful blow to the stunned Olga. Once more Blake went in with a slash of her own making her opponent dodge it as intended in the cat girl's eyes as the blond delivered a crushing second hit across Olga's waist earning a yell from her.

The woodsman stood her ground with a series of weakening gasp.

"Not good; time for plan B." She said as Blake and Yang went for another attack.

Letting out one final gasp she arched her back and inhaled deeply while cupping her lips with her right hand. She then moved forward practically leaping as a powerful, icy wind funneled drove to Blake and Yang, freezing and whipping the floor as the wind fiercely made their way towards them making them retrieve giving Olga room as she stood back with a weak smile that seem a little artificial.

"Well, I got this Blake: go help Ruby or snow-queen or something." Yang slid her thumb across her devilish smile.

"What?" Blake gawked her head. "After what she just did right now?"

The floor near them was caked with ice and cracked beyond repair if wasn't for the fact that Goodwitch was here.

"Oh what? Is just ice. It's not like I haven't practice against Weiss to know how to deal with this. I'm fire: I burn like the sun in July. No ice is going to scare me, so go on." She flourish with flames around her, the show of force just demanded her to enjoy the battle by herself.

Blake said nothing as Yang jump into battle bullheaded.

She scanned the battlefield to see their leader meeting up to clash with hers.

* * *

><p>The smallest girls of both teams struggled against each other; one more than the other.<p>

Scythe vs. Halberd clanged and chipped one another as Ruby pushed down with a determined face while Theresa's was slight wavering as she tried to march forward under the reaper's power.

"I really like the design of Byrthen Knave. Up close it really is so cool, especially the gold spike at the top; its really a nice touch. The handle also really looks comfortable to swing in any direction and also the grip is well place for that stabbing motion," Ruby babbled on with her weapons appreciation.

Theresa broke away from the grinding blades and pulled her halberd back and drove it forward at Ruby who with a flick and a smile let Crescent Rose shoot and swing downward below the shaft of spike, hooking it with its curved blade and reeling it back in forward with another shot causing both weapons to dance on the palms of the hands of their owners before meeting again for another stalemate.

"Yeah like that." Ruby smirked.

"But maybe you should have a more of a driving force when you swing down or when you thrust. I mean, it's not like I'm a powerhouse myself, to make up for my weak strength I use my speed semblance to really give my swing that extra 'oomph'. You're kind of small but maybe you could push your body-weight down into it when you swing down or steady your hips when you slash across or stab."

_'This girl has a long way to go; a girl with normal-knees heh. But with her initiative and Byrthen Knave she could really go far.'_

"Thank you for your advice." Theresa said with a generous smile. "But strength presently comes with my friends."

"Hearts! Switch!" A cheerful voice called out.

"Right!"

Theresa answered back by pushing herself away from the confuse Ruby as another traded her place.

"Hallo again Ruby, it be a shame if this battle didn't have an epic battle between two proud leaders wouldn't?"

Jane parried Crescent Rose with an upswing from Arthur, swinging around blow by blow with each attack catching Ruby by surprise by the sheer power behind each hit in contrast to her teammate.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby smiled.

Jane turn her attention to Theresa.

"Hearts, Big wolf needs back up."

"Got it." She replied as she ran to Olga's battle.

"Now then: I believe you were curious about my semblance weren't you?" The blue leader drape her hand across two hilts.

"Well duh, wouldn't be a good opponent if I didn't, Hehehe." Ruby smiled.

_'she is a leader after all, she saw what we were up to.'_

"But let see if you can match mine."

The red-hooded girl smash forward with all her might trouncing and temporary pushing Jane back, she then aim and fired a recoiling shot that carried her a few yards away from Jane. Readying another round she motion herself with a smirk and fired backwards, keeping the momentum going with her speed semblance the scythe shriek towards her opponent.

Jane stood still as she propelled the sword from one of her sheaths into the air and an another shooting past the speeding Ruby.

With her clone in place in the air she quickly teleported to it and aimed her broadsword downward charging the electric dust embedded on it. The descending blue hooded girl bombarded the path in front Ruby with an intense attack; Ruby kept her smirk with a quick shot of her Crescent Rose changed her direction and evaded the attack, she was in the clear or so she thought.

A second clone followed her to her destination path; gripping the sword for a powerful horizontal slash.

* * *

><p>"Quit running Brier!"<p>

Even with her haste turned on Weiss couldn't catch up to the rocketing Luvia who manage to dodge every one of her relentless attacks; all ice attacks failed to stop her fleeing seeing as Luvia seldom touched the ground.

"I knew you were a snake the moment I set my eyes on you. You did nothing to earn your position; nothing but a lazy, glutton and stupid-"

Luvia descended down and made a full stop at the edge the battered arena.

Weiss huffed as she readied herself for an attack while Luvia glared at her with fire intensity that threaten to roast the ice queen. In the square off she pulled a belt of grenades from she satchel and let it loosely dangle in her left hand.

"You don't know _hell_ Schnee."

The dark chatelaine pulled the trigger from her rocket launcher for another assistant physical attack. The emanated force from the kick pushed and carried Weiss away to the center of the arena while the stream of flying grenades pursued them.

In the outcome both stared each other down

"So allow me to show you the power of it." She raised her right hand; her body was bathed in the purple glow of her aura.

Weiss looked up at the group of dust grenades threaten to arc safely over them due to the high velocity of their trajectory.

"You dealing with a Brier." Luvia said with a harsh whisper.

The harness's eyes for the duration of the fight were filled with anger now daunted as the dust grenades immediately fell to the ground like heavy stones before her. Only her quick wits allowed her to use her glyphs to propel herself way from the blast of flame-dust the pushed her back to her team's territory.

Behind the wall of green flames from the dust explosions, Weiss could still see Luvia coldly eying her as if to mock her in mind.

* * *

><p>"Goodness big trouble!"<p>

Olga jumped backwards trying to avoid the peppering of slugs exploding before her. Yang made full use of her energy on the poor Faunus girl as her fist rippled debris towards Olga with her megaton punch exploding the floor into a nice crater.

In the abysmal cloud of dust emerged Yang; eye glowing red, wicked smile and her fist pumping together ready to unleash pain like the likes never seen.

There was a chill down the wolf girl's spine as she saw the sight before her. She could barely steady North's wind at her dangerous opponent was making her way towards her. Then a ghost of a smile took her face as she glance at an ally heading for her.

Being cocky herself Olga retrieved her ax into its place on her back. Steadying her ground she settled her wide-brim hat dangling from the straps around neck and firmly secured it on her head. It was a show of confidence along with the crack of her knuckles as she sprinted towards Yang.

Yang chuckled at the boldness, hand-to-hand combat was going to be interested as the Faunus reeling in her bare knuckles with a determined or ill-fated grimace.

The blond boxer obliged with her own attack. Her smile turn into a confuse ajar expression as Olga bend down with a grin of her own as a chestnut-brown hair girl slid across her back catching the blond with a surprise entry.

In the stupor Yang was pelted with an uppercut from the spiked right fist of Theresa. The metal crunched against Yang's jaw which stunned her as the smaller girl went for a smaller ineffective jabs into her stomach if only to buy some excess time for her teammate.

Theresa then dodged as Olga came in screeching with her ax's broadside knocking the blond and carrying her back into RWBY's territory.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, two?"<p>

Blake manage to get there in time to do away the clone which was surprising weaker than the real thing whom was now easily holding both her and Ruby down without a fuss.

"Let see if lighting can strike twice." Jane drove Blake and Ruby away to the far left side of the arena with a explosive ball of energy .

Both teams were occupying the opposite sides of arena once again like the start.

Jane came up to Olga with a cheerful skip.

"I know you said not to show off but,"

"Just go with it Janey, I had my fill; I am ready to have the last laugh." Olga gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we're doing miserable out there."<p>

The incoherent dynamic of the team was infuriating to the young leader. After doing so well yesterday only to let it fall apart was beyond unacceptable to her. Blake gave her a tired look, she tried to do her best but the sudden disintegrated attitude of Yang and Weiss couldn't bring out anything to fight with.

At this point all of the girls were gasping. In the Aura gauge Ruby could see why; all of them had their aura close to being depleted. But in the bright side the other team were in the similar state, except one.

Jane slowly made her way towards them, alone and unopposed. She still had a least two fractions of her Aura left.

_'Geez, she is a monster! I think even the toughest veteran would have a hard time going into battle with her.'_

Ruby gathered any strength she had. Thinking quickly she realized something from her fights with her. The one drawback she notice is that Jane was regulated to close combat only. Her silver eyes tracked Jane as she made her move with her Aura.

_'That's it!'_

She saw an opportunity to disarm her. If it works Jane could be taking out, making the rest of her team easier work.

"If you guys aren't going to do anything then I will."

Ruby sped off into the fray, there was a last plea from Blake that the young reckless leader did not catch.

The blue-hooded girl motion her hand towards the hilt as it whirled the sword to fly off. They only made it a few inches away before Ruby slashed with her scythe, making a ringing metallic tone as they scattered away, skidding across the floor, landing behind her team inert.

Jane let out a surprised gasp as Ruby smiled. "Sorry Jane, but I win."

She aimed Crescent Rose to Jane's torso and fired a powerful shot. The blast sent Jane yelling and tumbling midair ensuring a sudden defeat. But there was something off to Ruby as she saw her opponent plummeting back down; their eyes met, she gave Ruby a wink and a smile.

Ruby then set her sights on the reason why.

Olga aimed North's wind at her with a hum, Luvia was on one knee with her eye on the reticule of Drachenfeuer, Theresa settled Byrthen Knave's bipod transforming into its mortar form, she aim the launcher which overlap on top of the halberd head.

_'oh…kinda cool.'_

Ruby froze in placed as they all fired at her in order.

"You dolt! whose the impulsive one now?"

Weiss and the rest of the team came up next to her and deflected the screeching rail-gun round off.

Ruby shook off her dazed and added ammunition to her weapon. "Okay! Team, Pollination! go!"

The revolver in Weiss's Myrtenaster clicked as she shot and empowered both Yang and Blake with haste, and with their enhanced calibration they fired bullets and slugs at the blanket of mortar rounds as it broke into pieces exploding them prematurely midair.

Weiss then created an ice glyph before Ruby who aimed and fired a barraged of ice which carried them into the five rockets freezing all of them in place.

In one final move the heiress made a glyph behind her partner, with a smile she jumped off it and propelled herself towards the encased rockets and with a mighty swing of Crescent Rose she batted the treat back towards the rival team-leader much to Jane's surprise and horror exploding her towards the ground seemingly defeated.

Ruby landed with an accomplished, wide smile on her face, she then turn around, ready to regroup only to face an utter realization; Team RWBY has been defeated.

Jane has spread her clones from the previous 'failed' attack; it was all planned. The clones have appeared from behind their lines.

Four apparition-like clones were aiming and beckoning their sharp swords at each of her team-member's vital areas.

Two clones held down the mentally destroyed Yang while each of the girls had the look of defeat etched into their faces, the only movement from them were the beads of sweats falling from their tired faces and the heavy breathing of their lungs.

Ruby's eyes widen as she wanted to shout to them but soon she felt the cold, steel of a broadsword wavering in a thin-line next to her neck.

"And that my friend, is what we call an overwhelming victory." Her ears rang with the hum of Jane's voice.

** "Round over: Match win, Team JOLT."**

The electronic voice called out, Goodwitch waved her hand as she entered the stage, it was an entertaining match but rather destructive for her taste as she started to fix the arena with her semblance. With a cough she got everyone's attention with an reiteration of what Jane said.

"Students, that's what we would call an overwhelming victory; one of the many other forms and conditions that a match may be called in a team battle."

Jane put away her broadsword moving pass the petrified Ruby, who she and her team were trying comprehend what just happen.

The clones disarm their hostile stance and threw back the swords that they were attached to towards Jane who caught them all into their sheaths.

She then turn to Ruby with a bright smile.

The silent red-hooded girl was suddenly given a big-bear hug by the blue-hooded girl.

"Thank you for being an amazing opponent Ruby!"

"Ah!" she gasp from the iron hug. "Y-your w-welcome!" The straining voice called out.

The hug finally ended before damage could be done to Ruby who was gasping and close to heaving.

"You were a worthy opponent, although I hope I wasn't too harsh on you."

Ruby composed herself with a weak smile. "Its okay, you earn your win. It just proves my team and myself still has a long way to go before we're the best, and just gives us an achievement to strive to."

Jane patted her back. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it Ruby, I see potential in you, after all you are a prodigy. Now if you can excuse me I need to see my team to celebrate our victory."

"Yeah," Ruby said hesitantly.

Team RWBY was still in the mixer of shock and fatigued, Blake shook her head with a relieved look.

"Well, better to be beaten here than out somewhere out there where we wouldn't be so lucky." She tried to settle the team with the bright side in which Ruby agreed with a nod.

"We were beaten." Weiss said angrily.

"Yes, Weiss we were beaten." Ruby confirm to her with an annoyed tone.

Weiss could only look at her partner with a gawk expression as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"We were beaten." She added with emphasis. "By Brier!"

"It happens, we cannot fool ourselves into thinking that we're going to win every battle, we just have to pick ourselves back up and rethink our plans." Blake said.

"Yeah! It just gives us a milestone to reach to."

Ruby smile trying lessen the mood from her partner. "You know, a lesson in humility."

Weiss still looked at them like they were from another world, regressing her back into a pity being.

"I want a rematch!" She yelled.

"Hopeless." Blake sighed angry.

"I can't stand that someone like her, an inexperience twit was able to rise up the corporate ladder so unnaturally without ulterior motives. Someone that could take a hard earn position so easily while I'm working so hard to earn the stake rather than be given one in my family company."

"Weiss, get over it." Ruby said flat-out.

"Why-you-" Weiss growled.

"Shut it." Ruby interrupted her.

"You can't be fixated on someone else life. I'm sure there is a reason Luvia earn her position." Ruby paused as she thought about it.

"Besides, I don't think she happy about it either."

* * *

><p>"Yay! We've won!"<p>

Jane skipped with a merry hop towards the group. Olga came up to her and scooped her up with a powerful hug.

"Oh, Janey, I knew ya would lead us to victory!" Jane responded with a muffled yelp.

Meanwhile Luvia stood idly looking forlorn into the vacate distance. Theresa came up to her with a tug of Luvia's armored shoulder.

"Luvia, are you okay?" The small girl said tensely.

"I guess we qualify." She sighed.

Her eyes then tensed up as Weiss slowly approached with a slight glare, Ruby lagged behind her, glancing her briefly every so often making sure to keep the situation in check.

Luvia was mentally bracing herself by looking equally as crossed with a glare and folded arms, standing her ground. The girl would admit after the outcome of the battle was all done her fiery personal was slightly dampen by Weiss's naturally cold Aura.

They both finally stood against each other. To the surprise of the dark chatelaine the snow heiress calmly and firmly presented her hand to her.

"Good match, I guess shouldn't have expected anything less from you." Weiss forced a smile.

"You mean given my circumstances." Luvia interjected.

Weiss broke away from the handshake with a careful stare.

"Believe me Schnee, whether you're an entry level position or the CEO is almost impossible to know what really happens inside a company even if its your families, especially when outside interest take an investment in it." She said with an ominous tone.

Weiss bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Students," Goodwitch interrupted them with her booming voice.

"I like to remind all of you that due to the recent string of robberies and inflation of dust prices it is advice that you carefully manage and conserved your dust supplies properly, due to it being ration to the military and police you may not get a chance to resupply your stock by the time the tournament starts. Remember adaption is the key." She added.

All of the students started to looking around concern.

"As the heiress to the Schnee dust company I wouldn't worry, I made sure that everyone will have an adequate supplies very soon by yours truly." Weiss pulled out her scroll with a smug smile.

* * *

><p>"Ren, do you still have it?"<p>

Nora who was finally fit and able again sat next to her friend. Without any question or hesitation he pulled out a jar reddish substance from his bag.

After knowing her so long he didn't bother to ask why she would want to eat red sap after each battle so long if was kept away from Jaune; that pancake red-sap jelly incident that drove him away from pancakes and into the arms of lady waffle.

The war-hammer wielding girl chugged the jar with glee not even bothering with the spoon Ren tried to hand her.

Down below the alluring scent caught the attention of the wolf-faunas, her nose was menaced with a mad twitched which itself caught the attention of the observant Jane who commented on her strange behavior once again.

"That girl is eating forever forest sap! I didn't know people here had a need to eat that sweet stuff here." She took a long whiffed.

"Well, Forever Forest is near Beacon so I am not surprised that they would have have a plentiful supply here."

"So that would explain the huge red sap deposit I detected since entering here."

Olga chuckled at the sight of Nora wolfing down a second jar. "Man, then that girl must stock sap like a squirrel Faunus. No doubt about, with my good ear I could hear that she keeps more jars of it in her room." She flicked her wolf ear.

"In the dorms? If I am not mistaken, she is in Jaune's team." Jane said.

"Really?" Olga asked, "How do you know?" She turn to look at Jane only to find she was gone.

Olga whirled around trying to find her before the creek of the amphitheater door revealed Jane coming in wearing a mischievous smile on her sap covered face.

"Janey, what did ya do?" She asked in a lecturing tone towards her partner.

"Nothing~!" Jane teased.

"Really,"

Olga dabbed the sap off of Jane's cheeks and presented it to her.

"Did ya broke into Jaune's team's room and stole a jar from that girl, ya little thieve." Olga scowled.

"Don't worry, I wrote a thank you note and a I.O.U."

* * *

><p>"The train is what?"<p>

The heiress's voice was shaking a little, she cupped the phone close to her ear with her eyes wavering in pending fear and hope that she might had have misheard.

The voice in the other end a slightly older man's voice sighed in dreading to repeat himself again.

"I'm sorry miss Schnee, but what I said is true; the train that was schedule to head to Vale as your request has been stolen: the whole thing. The engineer and the crew of the SDC 194 made it out safely; an unusual kind gesture from the White Fang. Regardless those terrorist have absconded with not only the dust and cargo but the engine and boxcars as well."

Weiss was trembling more noticeably, both Ruby and Luvia started to gather around her causing the heiress to move around trying to make sense of what she just heard.

"What would they want with the train?" She asked harshly. "They never were this bold or elaborate before. Maybe a simple robbery here or there but not this!"

"I'm sorry Miss Schnee, I wouldn't know. Who really knows what goes on into the minds of those terrorist."

"Okay, so long as the crew is safe; we can thank the stars for that. Everything else is just material if crucial just material. Just keep me updated, I will deal with father, thank you."

After the call she just stood there absorbing it all in: what would father do to her.

The two other girls glance at each other before Ruby came up to her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Weiss slowly turn around with a devastating look on her face.

"Weiss, whats wrong?" Ruby asked sadly.

"I'm scared." She said with anguished in her voice.

"W-what? Why?" Ruby frown, grabbing a hold of her for a hug.

There was a pause.

"Y-you smell of putrid sweat, you dunce." While frowning Weiss slightly smiled.

"Well, you're well enough to ruin the mood." Ruby chuckled lightly. "Like I said before, whats wrong."

"The SDC train that I ordered has been stolen. I-I notice after the months long scheming of Torchwick and the White Fang that dust supplies were low and prices absurd for common folk. So I-" She stammered.

"Dust is an invaluable asset to the police, military and hunters." Luvia spoke up. "Very generous of you miss Schnee."

Weiss coldly looked at her.

"Perhaps you are different from your father. That train that you ordered was carrying sufficient enough supplies of dust in fact so much that it would have been given out very cheaply."

"How would you know?" She eyed her suspiciously, Luvia bit her lip in response.

"Like I said before; even when your on top, it is difficult to really know what goes down. But I have notice strange activities that have been involving both our companies, activities that has span several months."

"Like for example?" Weiss was showing anger.

"Will both teams, please desert the arena." Goodwitch voice echoed loud enough for all to hear.

Luvia scanned the students in the stands and then she leaned in to whisper, much to the discomfort of Weiss.

"We shall talk in a public setting."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it." Yang growled.<p>

"I guess, we expected to win all of our battles, we just had to be grateful that it was just a simulation."

"Just shut up Blake!" Yang spoke harshly.

The sudden outburst stunned Blake, she was use to her being loud and abrasive but not with hostile intentions behind them. She was silent and a loss of words as Yang stomped towards the stands to sulk by herself.

This wasn't like her, Blake thought.

She followed Yang and sat next to her without a word as she face her unfazed partner.

"Don't stop me Blake, I'm going in for another battle." Yang's eyes still glowed red.

"Go ahead, have your fill Yang, but only if we talk afterwards."

The blond said nothing as she awaited the next match announcement.

* * *

><p>"Burp!"<p>

All eyes of the audience of students turn to Nora unashamedly expelled her satisfaction. She dangled her legs off the bleacher while Ren faintly smiled at her antics.

"Whoa! Finally one hundred percent again." She sighed with content.

"You miss Team RWBY's battle in that state." He told her.

"Oh, I heard the explosions and felt the flames from here, been there, than that." She grinned.

Ren nodded, he wouldn't have accept any less of an answer. His eyes drew themselves to Jaune, the shock look on his face told him that he couldn't believe the results.

"Wow, I can't believe they lost." He uttered to himself.

Pyrrha next to him shook his head in disagreement. "They weren't in sync with their partners or more importantly as an unit. Only two of them were level headed, Ruby tried to pull them in but in the end their synergy was all over the place. The disarray; unfortunately sealed their fate."

"But what caused it?" Still frazzled even by the explanation. "I mean you saw them right? They showed up looking like they brought their A-game!"

"Yes, Jaune, 'their A-game' , but as individuals they only brought their own. Arrogance has a way of clouding once own judgment." She turn her sights at Yang who was fuming still.

"I just don't get it." Jaune whispered.

His partner gave him a worried look.

"Jaune Arc!"

The aforementioned boy stood up suddenly with a bashful look to his face. Goodwitch adjusted her glasses with a stare, she just finished the restoration of the arena, finally permitting another fight she clicked on her scroll.

"Now, I believe I have your full attention. As well I see you still have yet to qualify, I'm sure you don't want to leave your partner to go to the tournament alone or your team for that matter so lets find you an opponent."

"Right here!"

The voice of Yang bellowed and echoed throughout the amphitheater. Her fist held up high and an angry grimace that cause her partner to worry.

"Really? Another one? I don't accept contentious obsessions in the battlefield." Goodwitch glared.

"I don't mind." Jaune spoke up. "Yang is a friend of my mine, plus I been looking for someone to challenge to show what I can do."

Goodwitch sighed. "Very well, come on down."

* * *

><p>Ozpin looked at his scroll, he tried to keep his resolve together, knowing the odds that were against him but also the victories he secured even if with the countless mistakes. He didn't need the fellow coffee enthusiast to needlessly remind him of what was in stake, Ironwood already went behind his back and complicated the situation further<p>

"Headmaster I didn't mean to cast any doubt on the matter on hand but putting students, even just one into this? I can't say this isn't a reckless plan, even for you, not the very most well rounded idea in hindsight."

"Neither can I Bartholomew, can say for sure how will this play out in hindsight, that's why I'm glad that you caught on to Xiao-long's turmoil and offered to 'talk' to her." He settled the scroll down.

"We lessen Yang's affairs and broadcast it to recluse family. I know Qrow would hate it, hate me, but we need all the help we could get." Ozpin sighed. "We need a wildcard."

"As bait? That just seems wrong, so very, very wrong!" Oobleck pace back and fore, "But after what you just told me, its going be a necessary evil isn't?"

"We are surrounded, if what Qrow said was true. We needed Ironwood but he back-out." He turn his chair.

"But I have the rest of you; my old friends to keep me from taking this too far. In introspect I'm a bit worse than the general."

"So that's my duty then? To keep Yang's emotions in check and 'talk' to her, will then I gladly accept."

The scroll on the desk blared loudly.

"And none to soon." Ozpin stood up, "Oobleck get to the amphitheater **now**!"

* * *

><p>Crocea Mors twirled in the air without owner, sharply planting itself in ground where it stayed embedded. An image of a fire endowed entity briefly reflected of the sword's reflective surface as she made her move.<p>

In the aura gouge, Jaune's Aura was quickly and alarming depleting with every powerful blow that sounded.

The audience of students were shock at the display of brutality that they were witnessing. Both Blake and Pyrrha ran to the railings, followed by Ren and Nora.

"Jaune!" His partner yelled.

"Yang! Stop!" Blake was ready to jump down.

Jaune's hands started to bleed as he safeguarded himself behind his buckling shield, each hit from the flaming girl echoed with a distinctive wailing cry.

The red-eye girl was not herself anymore, she let something consume her, this Yang showed no remorse with each beat down. The floor scrape at Jaune's knees as he was pushed further and further, the fiber on his jeans broke away along with his skin.

The relentless motion of the assaulting berserker left twin trails of blood behind his shield.

Yang roared primal as she smashed into his defenses, causing him to cry out in a painful yell, trowing him far away with his shield skidding pass him.

The pain in his shambled body made his jaw shut tight. _'w-what is with her?'_

He tried to stand up but it was no use, Yang made her way to defenseless boy with pure red in her eyes; there was no control over her killing intention. She went in for a crunching blow.

Jaune couldn't do nothing, his aura was in the red, his body numb, he closed his eyes trying to grit the unavoidable pain soon to come.

Then everything felt like it slowed down as a white glow of aura took a hold of him. A wobbling, humming noise was then heard, soon a cry of pain from Yang was heard.

"Call the match off!" He heard Prryha yell.

Opening his eyes he saw himself healthy again, he patted himself to make sure.

There he was, inside a crater impression that was a foot deep.

Jaune then looked up to see Yang standing in place with her fist shaking, Goodwitch was there holding the primal girl in place with her semblance.

Blake and the rest of Team JNPR have place themselves in between the two fighters.

"Jaune, are you okay?!" Pyrrha inadvertently caressed him not accounting for any pain he might have had, (he didn't). He didn't say nothing or add to the matter, he was trying wrap his mind around what just happen.

"Yang, what is wrong with you?!" Blake yelled at Yang with a mixer of anger and anguished.

Primal, red eyes shifted into civilized lilac as Yang stared into the distance.

"W-what?" She uttered and gasp raspingly, equally confused by the situation. There was a build up of panic as all eyes stared at her, hearing the prattle of shock and gossip of horror from them.

"Yang,"

Oobleck came up to her, breaking her out of the stupor.

"Professor Goodwitch, I will take the reins of this situation from here if you don't mind."

She took a good look at him and then at Yang and then back at the original with a look of horror in her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Indubitably Professor Goodwitch, Doctor's orders and Headmaster's too." He looked at her gravely.

"Well, go on, business as usual. We don't need the students to needlessly worry over this, although a bit morbid I think another match would take their minds off of this affair."

Goodwitch looked back at Yang, dazed with inner conflict while Blake looked increasing worried trying to talk with her.

Oobleck then turn his attention to them.

"Yang, please come with me, I believe some 'talking' is in order."

Yang said nothing as she left to the door with loss look on her face.

"Doctor Oobleck," Blake pleaded sadly.

"Blake, I will without a doubt deal with this now, don't worry for now, just do two things: Stay strong for your partner and two, call Ruby and tell her to meet me at my office; the sparing one at the west side, ask professor Port if you get lost."

* * *

><p>Goodwitch frowned as she tried to defuse the situation with another if morbid match session.<p>

Up in the bleachers, in the middle of the raucousness, the fashion enthusiast had a discomfort look behind her shades, coiling the necklace around the pinch of her fingers.

"Mirror eyes," She whispered with a grimace.

"Coco, is something wrong?" Her teammate Velvet asked.

She said nothing but adjust her shades in response.

Fox who sat next to her noticed the uneasy silence.

"Next match: Yatsuhashi vs. Colorado!" Goodwitch announced.

The very tall, silent member of the group stood up.

"Good-luck Yatsuhashi."

Velvet smiled at her partner, he bowed before he left.

* * *

><p>"This town isn't big enough for the both of us, hombre."<p>

Two oddly dressed individuals step into the view of Beacon courtyard. There was muffled laughs and some not so muffle ones as they left the airship.

"Dude, seriously?" Neptune dip his brown fedora in order to hide his blush.

"Oh come on! Why dress the part if you can't even say it." Sun waved his tail angry.

"Would you say that if Blake was here?" Neptune retorted.

The monkey Faunas tail skittishly straighten up upon hearing that name.

"She isn't here is she?" He whirled around nervously.

"Not much tumbleweeds under them jeans ey?" Neptune smile with a tease. "I mean, you would think wearing that in public would mean you would be a lot braver, 'ahem' Sheriff."

Although still had his jeans, he wore rattlesnake skin boots instead of his sneakers. His symbol of a silhouette of monkey dazzled over big oval belt buckle, he was clad with a black, leather vest over his plaid, light purple button shirt with white bandana under his chin. To top it off, he wore a wide-brim black hat.

"What? Cowboy detective! Just like the movies I saw when I was kid and that I sneaked into." Sun defended his attire.

"But no cool, long duster or something like that?" His partner raised his eyebrow.

"No! so I can have it mess with my tail?" Sun waved it. "Besides, I can't sport a coat like you can anyway."

Neptune grinned with a sparkle in his smile.

Along with his brown-fedora with a black-band he wore a trench coat and a sharp, pressed grey-suit with a red tie.

"You got moxie in the coat department kid, but so long as I'm in town the dames will praise that I'm number one." He unraveled a lollipop and popped it into his mouth.

"Now where," A voice mused out loud.

"oomph!" The voice cried.

Neptune felt something bump into his back.

Both boys turned around to see an orange-hair with confuse look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was otherwise preoccupied," Penny apologized.

"Its okay doll face. Is a pretty little thing like you loss?" Neptune asked.

"Dude, are you flirting? Don't you have a thing for ice queen?" Sun said.

"Shoot! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to, I've been trying to act cool for years it just comes naturally as much as I hate it. Don't tell Weiss!" Neptune pleaded to his friend.

"Wait, aren't you Sun Wukong, a friend of Blake?" Penny asked.

"Huh? Hey, you're that Penny girl who was with Ruby at the docks and the one who totally sent those White Fang creeps running." Sun clearly remembering that battle.

Penny nodded with a smile. "Why yes, I do seem to remember that particular battle some time ago. Speaking of which you wouldn't happen to know where team RWBY would be would you?"

"Can't say, we were going to the usual spots ourselves to see them, want to tag along?"

"Why yes, that would be wonderful." She nodded.

"Okay, cool, lets head out." Sun said as he and Neptune began to walk.

"But,"

They both turn around.

"May I ask? Is there an event going on?" Penny gawked and pointed at the two's clothes.

"Is it Halloween?"

* * *

><p>Quiet sobbing resonated in the room of the infirmary.<p>

Coco reflected on her thoughts as she sat on the chair far off in the corner of the room. If it wasn't for the dark-shades one could see the pain expression in her eyes.

Fox stood silently looking out the window in his own way of coping with what happen.

They said he would live, Coco and Fox shared the same thoughts. But after seeing Yang and Jaune's fight earlier only to be followed up by this scared them.

There was the same, sheer brutality in the fight and same malice behind those eyes. Unlike Yang, this opponent, she didn't show mercy or anything of the sorts.

"Yatsuhashi, p-please wake up." Velvet continued to sob on the bruise, broken and battered body of her partner.

The room belong to the ICU wing.

She sobbed once more, to see a close friend or something possibly more in that state was unbearable to see.

"Wake up," She pleaded.

Coco winced at the sad display, she then settled with anger at the one who did this to her teammate.

"Just who the hell is this monster, Colorado?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's final Note: What is Athene? What will happen to Yang and what is Ozpin up to? What would Luvia tell Weiss? and who is this Colorado and how will this add to the story? Also don't ask why I had Neptune and Sun all dressed up; I just thought it would be funny. Anyway hopefully the fight was somewhat balance and portrayed right.<br>****

****Review if you please.  
><strong>**


	5. Chapter Four: Sisters Part One

****Author's Note: At the time of this writing it would have been three weeks since a great creator's passing. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been inspired to write again, I wouldn't have created this story or the other stories I will make. But most importantly I would not have Team JOLT. So in my humble ******request towards my girls, I want them to thank Monty in my place.  
><strong>

**Jane: Hallo! Jane here, I want to say Thank you Monty. Even though we've never met I still feel close enough to you to call you a friend, plus you created my canonical friends and family to interact with. Thank you again! Rest easy my wonderful friend.**

**Olga: Ya an alright man Monty. Best animator that ever was and a bravura creator and stylish one too! If I may add. Such a dear man, Rest well, We'll take it from here.**

**Luvia: You're a splendid man, You're as beloved as I love burgers. 'Ahem' My apologizes, what I want to convey is that you're great and an inspiration too. We wouldn't been created by our own creator if it wasn't for you, so thank you. Rest good Burger Oum-ah!-I mean Monty Oum...Buddy.**

**Theresa: We love you Monty Oum. We'll carry...your legacy. We'll fight by your girls as well. Be at peace good man.**

**Team JOLT: We love you! Take it easy! Wonderful-Dear-Burger/Buddy-Good-Man!**

******Author: ****Thanks Monty**

* * *

><p><strong>The Heroes and The Queen<strong>

**Revenge, Peace, Arrogance, and Survival**

**Chapter Four: Sisters Part One **

Ruby sighed a relieved sigh as she and the rest of Team JOLT finally sat down on the assiduously placed benches on the secluded part of Beacon.

They've been walking for ten minutes, much to the ire of Weiss who surprisingly did not complain out loud-her icy blue stare was enough to send a chilling message to Luvia.

All the while Ruby took the opportunity to get to know more about the group. These days it was getting easier and more natural to open up for the once shy girl. Making causal conversations with the rest of Team JOLT was exhilarating and rewarding which led to evocative tales.

Olga spoke of living the life of a hermit in a lone cabin near the misty foothills of the Atlas mountain range while still fondly keeping in touch with her home village which settled higher up. While slow to talk, Theresa briefly talked about her seldom seen mother who worked in the Atlas council: the quiet girl explained that she would usually stay with Luvia and her extravagant manor which at first came as culture shock to her; seeing as she grew up in the countryside.

Jane was unusually skittish about her life, only citing Olga as reference about her past and quickly changing the subject.

Regardless Ruby felt a little better with them in just a short while of knowing them.

"You know, its kinda a relief to have a defeat." Ruby laughed.

'_I've never thought in a million years that I would ever say that, still, its true.' _

The red-hooded girl caught herself with a surprise look on her face. She didn't think she could reveal her true thoughts towards new company so easily.

The wolf girl softly patted her red-cape back and gave her a bright smile.

"That's a nice way to approach it Ruby." Olga said, "It really does speak volumes about your character: When ya get pushed down ya just brush it off and get right back up."

Ruby smiled bashfully at the acknowledgment.

"Thanks."

Jane childishly hummed out loud attracting the attention of those two.

"I wouldn't know of defeat, but regardless, you fought well my friend." She said, "I've have to keep my eye on you, Ruby Rose." The blue-hooded girl gave her a thumbs up.

"The next time around, if we face each other in the tournament it won't be a repeat of today: you can count on that." Ruby boasted with a sly wink.

"This is the cocky side of Janey I rarely see." Olga chuckled, "My, my, my, the two of ya seem to bring out the competitive spirits in each other but be careful Ruby: When this gal's mind clicks into action she becomes a well, oiled fighting machine."

Jane looked at partner with a doleful face before she smiled happily.

"Except, I am the real thing: No machine could match me."

The heiress was heard yelling nearby.

* * *

><p>"Are you done stalling Brier?"<p>

Weiss finally snapped at Luvia, the girl was in the middle of sitting down. She looked at her with a wary stare.

She was acting like this wasn't a big deal: A conspiracy aimed at the Schnee Dust company? Was Luvia really right? What would she had to prove this wild allegations with? Was this some sort of play for a company espionage attempt from her? Get a Schnee, a heiress in hot water and humiliate the SDC for revenge under her parents behest? Was that it?!

Weiss didn't want to believe it: how far corrupt was her family name now? Was it too late to salvage?

She mentally frown before shaking it off as she returned to her interrogation of Luvia.

"If you're going to pull something out of your a-"

Luvia sighed heavily as she firmly sat down on the bench.

"You might want to do away with it by standing up."

"Sit down…or whatever." Luvia guided her hand towards her satchel, pulling out her scroll.

She stared into the distance not responding to Weiss carefully taking a seat on the wooden bench beside her.

"You be amazed how much outside influence can control your company's decisions: dangerous still, when they all seemingly come from the same private source in different forms." Fingers feverishly tapped on the active scroll.

"What are you getting to? Stop being so cryptic!" Weiss yelled.

"I have to…You don't know how deep this goes Schnee. So stop being a child and _'chill'_ as they say."

A brazen, wavy smirk started to appear in her face displacing the seriousness in the air, clearly straining to hold down a giggle.

"D-did you just make a derivative pun just now? And you called _me_ a child?" Weiss growled disdainfully.

Luvia shook her head. "A matter of timing Schnee: must be the euphoric influence from the win earlier that made me give in to the immature and jarring spur." She patted her skirt.

Weiss glared coldly as she continued.

"As I was saying: Strange investors and shell companies are the peak of the nefarious activities that involve both our companies. Traces of audacious activities include but not limited to: Dummy projects, money being splurge to nowhere, Missing military assets and,"

She turn her head to Weiss. "Dust supplies being rerouted into an endless abyss."

"What, how?" Weiss asked concernedly.

"To be honest; my quest has been limited. I only collected snippets of abnormal stories and found favorable crevices of gossip, despite the fact my solitary position would have warrant more secrets being unlocked. In short: I don't know."

She bit her lip with a contemplative look before waiting to continue speaking again.

"But the trends I notice on some of these companies, at least on my side is that they had their assets 'stolen' by the White Fang."

"So are they specifically targeted by the White Fang? What is this have to do with the topic you're trying to convey?" Weiss started to get frustrated, she started to get the idea why.

"Not 'targeted' Schnee, that's what they want everybody to think. Being targeted and having their assets stolen is just a cover story; Their giving it away secretly to them."

Weiss waited as if was some kind of joke, this could not extend to her own company would it.

"A conspiracy?" She leaned in closer much to the discomfort of Luvia.

"That can't be what you're trying to say! Are you trying to say that the White Fang has infiltrated both Dornroschen Defense Dynamics and The Schnee Dust company through fake companies?"

Luvia bit her lip again. "Influence." She inserted the term.

"That just can't be. If I known better I say this was a ridiculous ploy out of spite for my company! How could I really believe you?"

"You can't: I only told you to listen to me. If you believe me that's a different matter in itself and I can elaborate further. Regardless that's your choice." Luvia said bluntly.

Weiss stared at her carefully trying to note any emotion she may tried to hide. There was a feeling that this girl was hiding more than she led on but she also look like she held herself in higher standard. Much like herself after finding out the grey moral area her father tread into.

"Let say, I believed you, how could we confirm this?"

"The strongest evidence would be if it was confirmed that these fake companies are making investments in both our companies and they have a large amount of stock in both indicating influence." Luvia continued. "I was hopping that you would confirm my suspicions with your connections as heiress to your company. Maybe not only confirm appearances of these ghost fronts but also it would easier for you to gather intel on their activities."

Weiss stared scenery as she strongly thought about it. This was a ludicrous notion that she couldn't believe Brier was spewing to her, but if was so ludicrous why doesn't the nagging idea stop and evaporate? Could there really be evidence of this grand scheme?

"And if all this is just mad speculation. Where would that leave us?"

"Nothing," Luvia bit her lip once more. "Take the risk or don't. Continue with your own affair and never mention this again."

* * *

><p>It was 3 pm and the sun was traversing through its course; spotlighting the west-side of Beacon with its color.<p>

On the shade and blanketed east-side near the personal dwelling of the school staff and custodians, a drama was ignited on the stone and brick arched gated arena rooftop where currently a personal duel between hunters was taking place.

Flame against flame blight and scorched the decent sized square arena. Both competitors have yet to take a devastating blow in a while but not for the lack of trying on Oobleck's part.

Yang's eyes flickered red as she let herself take a fire ball directly, turning it into much needed energy in which she tried to swipe at the weapon not the warrior as she would usually do.

She was still a thinking creature, hesitant at the start of the fight. The battle between Jaune was still fresh in her thoughts. The blond wanted to stop thinking for a while and let the sparring give her a workout and refresh her mind. But the nagging fear kept her at bay and she tried her hand at calculated moves that were-not admittedly-one of her strong points; especially with a higher level foe.

Oobleck pressed on with his attacks, on one hand he wanted to tire her out, at least for the day. But on the other hand he knew that this demonstration was not her strong point; for many warriors like her that he encountered and categorize in his memories over the years this was true.

Wounded pride was the deadly weakness for any like minded warrior who was used to winning while not amounting their reckless force without any substance, thus, they usually stick to one simple and blunt method of provision to meet their victory; just keeping fighting.

Oobleck kept on with his assault while pondering.

Of course: usually for these types of warriors the task of integrating into a team would be difficult chore just to acclimate different style of fighting for their partner's sake.

_'And of course this young lady is an odd mixture of glory hog and protector.' _

Her obstinate and 'ahem' obstreperous personality, her semblance: which gives her the sense of invisibility. Charge with her personality-the unruly part-and her protecting nature stemming from a strong bond; a family one.

_'I see, pride intertwined with love for her sister.'_

How messy, noble but messy. She sees herself as the role of a protector: to see herself fail in battle is to see herself fail her sister. Pride just eggs her on, gloats her, it belittles her, and she lets it consume her with its advice and power that it bestows on her with its skewered integrity.

If only Taiyang wasn't alone in guiding her, a good man broken, can only do so much for his girls. His own protective nature that Yang inherited might have inhibited him to 'talk' to her.

Summer had a way with communicating with her daughter, being a top huntress and vibrant person she was able to do what Yang couldn't and what she wanted. A whimsical woman with her head held up high over her shoulders. She knew how to get the job done: no matter how big the task.

She had pride yes, but she could reel it back in and settle on her priorities first without negativity.

A big role to emulate for Yang, normal for any girl but for her and her inheritance from her birth mother, it let to have unintended consequences.

Her birth mother was a sensitive, kind woman but she let the power consume her and drive her away from her life that she build; a cruel curse of the Branwen family, with those mirror eyes.

_'I won't let it happen to my student.'_

Oobleck with his quick wits dogged the intend blow from Yang, she was flaring up with those red eyes.

Meanwhile over to the balcony of the adjacent dome building overlooking the arena, the lone figure of Professor Port observe with a lyrical language of 'hmm' and 'huh' noising, and following each note of combat.

"Peter? You're here?"

The portly man turn around with the curious white eyebrow raise at the sight of a miserable Goodwitch approaching him.

He then turn his attention back to the battle at hand.

"Gylnda, and here I thought the preliminaries wouldn't end for another two hours: have I really lost track of time being so absorbed! Goodness me!"

"No, I wish your habits of being entranced with battles without the consequences for your lost time would be the reason for the postponement."

She joined Port in observing the battle between her colleague and student. Goodwitch winced at the sight; the earlier memories flushing back to her.

"It's like looking at a mirror image of the past, isn't?" Port said bluntly. They both knew what there were thinking.

"The Branwen siblings." Goodwitch added. "Qrow: so cool and calm and yet when that semblance takes him,"

"The curse of the family, only so few have been able to master that fatal flaw of pride. Qrow, Raven…" Port stayed quiet as he sighed sadly.

Goodwitch took another look at Yang's fighting stance which haunted her with a frown.

"Morgan." She finally said it.

"I hope for all the good in the world that history dares not repeat its cruel joke again." Peter lamented

"But Raven and the Enforcers; they would be looking for her, looking for young, like-minded blood." Goodwitch adjusted her glasses with a glare.

* * *

><p>"Ruby!"<p>

The cherry voice interrupted the group conversation causing her to jump up from the bench and be scooped into the slender but iron vice arms of her eccentric pink-bow friend.

"Oh, Ruby! It's so good to see again friend!" Penny squealed tightening the hug and pushing the gasping Ruby closer.

"O-oh! P-Penny?! The f-feeling is painful! I mean likewise!" Ruby groaned; her body felt like it could pop.

The three other girls shared the expressions of confusion and concern, wondering among themselves if they should intervene before their new friend is squished, but the sheepish smile from Ruby refrain them: Maybe this was normal?

On the other side the strange clad friends went to greet the known group.

"Yo! Ice queen and…" Sun turn to Ruby's direction and saw the excessive embrace from the strange orange-hair girl.

"Okay." He felt the brim of his hat with his nervous fingers, tried not to think about getting into _that_ quirky situation.

Weiss was still thinking about her rebuttal towards Luvia, whether or not to join in the possible investigation before another annoying call from the monkey Faunus broke her away.

"What?!" Her narrowed, angered eyes took a moment to punch in what she was looking at. Her bewildered expression quickly melted into an unending stifled laughter.

"W-what are you wearing!" Weiss laughed.

The stoic inclined Luvia fared a little better as she looked away, a stream of muffled giggles that escape the bit lips betrayed her feelings towards this.

Sun growled, putting the hat back on to his head, trying hide his angry blush.

Neptune took the opportunity to push Sun aside, else he would emote further on the heiress.

"Hey, Weiss. How is it going?" He flashed her a bright smile hopping to bring her back to reality before the image of the colorful monkey cowboy burns into the mind and forever breaks her sanity with unending hilarity.

"Oh, Neptune." She wiped the tears from her gushing, blue eyes.

Her eyes then drew up and down at the handsome figure before her which cause her blush pink.

"My Neptune, you certainty draw a fetching figure today. Although you're dressing sharp today I can't help but think what went through 'his' mind when he picked out that outfit." Weiss smirk.

Sun groan, his eyes looked around trying to see if the black-haired cat Faunus girl was around. Maybe she would appreciate the outfit for its camp value-I mean the ruggedness! ruggedness!

_Hopefully?_

"So, uh hi? Are you a friend of Weiss?" Neptune turn to the neon-green eye girl next to her who just about finished her laughter which broke from the levee lips and erupted at the end.

Luvia stared at him. "Luvia Brier, CEO of Dornroschen Defense Dynamics." She said formally without pause.

"Oh, am I interrupting a business meeting?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hardly," Weiss glanced at Luvia whose eyes narrowed with contempt. "Just idle chat."

"Okay, Cool?" Neptune said hesitantly.

"Hey Ice queen, can we make this quick? Can you please tell me where Blake is at?" He said with a mix of embarrassment and anger as he uttered her name.

"Stop, calling me by that nickname. To be honest I don't know, she might have went back to the dorms. We were at the amphitheater earlier, she might have stayed too."

He nodded, and then grabbed Neptune's shoulder.

"Hey watch the coat buddy." He tried to brush his hand off only to stay stuck on to him.

"Come on Neptune, where going to find Blake." He gestured to leave.

"Why we? Why can you just go by yourself?" Neptune raised his eyebrow at the fidgeting Sun who tried to hide his blush.

"Come on, please?" He pleaded.

That girl Blake must be something if he could make his long time friend, a dashing rouge if you could describe him as such shake in his cowboy boots like a shy little kid.

He shook it off and smile. "Fine, Okay."

Neptune turn to Weiss. "I gotta play chaperone here, Weiss, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." She happily waved to him as they left for the arena, they had a hunch that she would be there, their detectives after all.

With a cough from Luvia the heiress's smile withered away.

"In light of that _event_, what is your answer Schnee?" The green eyes stared seriously, "Do you accept?"

Weiss thought about it. No doubt when her father hears about the train incident, **No**, she didn't want to think about it. If this revelation proved true, then the dismantlement of this possible cabal could, no, will clean the slate of the SDC and spare it from further misery. The family could look at her in a more favorable light, then she will prove she could lead the company and put to right the Schnee name.

_'but am I getting ahead of myself?'_

"Give me a name first." If she answered a company name that was known to her then maybe there would some credibility.

Luvia stared at her before she gave an answer. "Andrew's Demolition company."

Among the dust mining quarries that name is a prevalent brand, after all quarries needed explosions to rupture rich veins open. They provide so-so work but she hardly would call it a shell company, but it is known to have many branches and associations; many, have been noted to have sprung up over night.

Still it was a small lead, the heiress would have dismissed the idea as poppycock fabricated by a rival. But she would not have still been thinking of it if she didn't think there was some truth to it.

"Okay, I'll take a chance, we will head over to the CCT Tower. After you divulge any and all the information you have, its only fair. Plus," She smirked, "Tell me something embarrassing about yourself." Weiss said devilishly.

"What?" Luvia uttered in disbelief.

"Go on, we may be of a refine feather as noble woman but we aren't without mortifying episodes that we try to hide, I for example have told many that the scar on my eye is from a fencing practice but really I was hit with a low hanging branch after playfully chasing a wild piglet."

Luvia shook her head.

"Amusing but I don't see that being embarrassing if it was from your younger day-"

"I was fifteen."

The stonily face cracked into a smirk. "If this is for a psychological test on establishing the conditions of our correlation via humility then," She sighed with her eyes close.

"I cried all day after the steak that I ordered did not come." She sighed again with a frown, "It was a month ago."

Weiss had no doubt that the statement was true. Ever since she took it upon herself to bring redemption to the house, she would look up to other patrician families around Atlas to see how they had fair their statement of noble status. The one family that stood out more than anybody was the Briers whose help and ingenuity raise the Kingdom into the super power it is today.

She was somewhat ecstatic to hear that they had a daughter around her age-if reclusive-who was the future heir. She did find it relieving that she had her own faults as a well, after all she wasn't so different. Information then, was hard to find on the cloistered girl but the few traits that were prominent was that she love eating meat food. Luvia did had flaws, just like herself, enough to see her as a helpful rival to match.

As the D.D.D grew big so did the spotlight on Luvia; soon they became the pinnacle of gatherings from the renowned families. Weiss did not admit it to Ruby but she did met Luvia once before a few years ago, she still didn't believe a girl, a foil to her own diligence could be a CEO. The anger and resentment only grew from there.

"If you're done cracking a smile at my expense, excuse me."

Weiss eyes trailed Luvia as she went over to the others, explaining her plans; no doubt she should too. Else Ruby would worry about their absence.

The members of Luvia's team nodded, Ruby caught the jest of it and looked at her partner.

"So you're going with Luvia at the CCT, Weiss?" The young girl gawk, eyebrows raise.

"Just some," Weiss glanced at Luvia. "Some business conduct."

"You're not going to kill her are you?" Ruby lowered her head with a half-concern look which was betrayed with an exhausted smirk.

"She may try." Luvia said sarcastically, tapping the grip of her shotgun secured on the holster attach to the satchel before turning around to leave.

"I'll be back later, don't forget to rest." Weiss smiled warmly before she left too.

Silence ensured.

There was a pause.

"If you do end up fighting; fight well Luvia!" Jane exclaimed.

The group stared at her.

"What? I got to back my team." The blue-hooded girl smirked.

"Ruby?" Penny spoke to her, "Are you and Weiss the only ones here? Because earlier your friend Sun was looking for Blake."

Ruby looked at her dumbfounded. "Sun was here?"

Olga chuckled at the odd sight before.

"Hey, this Sun guy, he wouldn't happen to be that silly Monkey Faunus boy that was wearing that atrocious cowboy attire."

She continued chuckling, Ruby didn't know what was going on. _'Sun was dress as a cowboy? Aw I wish I could have seen that.'_

The girl then turn to the awaiting robot-girl when a light clicked. "Wait, Yang isn't here? Blake too? I didn't even notice. They must have headed back to the dorms." Ruby rubbed her chin.

"Is Yang the one with the spooky red eyes? Who walks around with a mane of flames." Olga pinched and stretch her eyes open.

"I believe that's her semblance." Jane nodded proudly.

"And the one who gave me a terrifying fight of my life." The wolf girl rubbed the area where Yang punched her, the aura is still meaning some of the damage.

"Yeah, that sounds like my sister alright." Ruby smiled.

"And the one who little Theresa gave that mean right uppercut to." Olga added with a snicker.

The shy Theresa slumped, sliding her back with cape and all; trying her best to shrink. Penny caught the girl's odd behavior with a curious head tilt.

"Yang can get a bit competitive," Her little sister wasn't one to deny some of her sister's less than stellar aspects. "But once you get to know her, she is one the greatest big sister ever and a very nice person."

"Both of you are from Patch, the island near Vale right?" Jane asked Ruby which caught her off-guard.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

She looked at her like she was the strangest enigma ever. Olga was bewildered as well, staring at her smiling partner.

"I've been curious about you ever since we met," Jane eyed Olga with fixed smile that caused her wolf-ears to twitch."After Olga told me you were a prodigy, I decided to do some research about one Ruby Rose."

Jane's gloved hand and expose finger traced her lips. "It wasn't hard to find. Turns out Ruby Rose was a catch-all name around the schools of Vale."

Skeptical Silver eyes stared at dull Green ones.

"Hehehe, Really? It's kinda embarrassing that everybody is talking about me like I'm some kind of big-shot." Ruby slumped down with her head down, letting her boots skid the floor while she patted her knees.

She sighed. "It just, I don't want to be known as some kinda prodigy. Like I have some kinda tally that given to me in advance, I just want to be known as a huntress; protector of the people and the slayer of monsters. No different from the people before me or after."

"I see, it must be wonderful to have a clear goal in mind." Jane stared into the mind, Ruby's head perked up to look at her more clearly.

"For as long as I could remember I always had a sense a duty to protect others. The profession of a hunter naturally matched up with it so I joined to become one when Olga and Theresa headed out to become one too." Jane smiled.

The Faunus glanced at her partner before she stared down the ground, face obscured.

"The sense of protective behavior is a stupendous trait, but still it feels like an arrange one. I feel like I have to prove myself before I could be myself, strange as it may seem." Jane leveled her head back down, square on her small shoulders.

"And to prove myself I fight. The battlefield is where I find solace, the condition requires warriors to test myself against. That's why you caught my eye Ruby, you and your sister."

She beamed at Ruby.

"I know your sister is a good person. In our short clash, I could see that Yang Xiao-Long and I are a lot alike. Pretentious as it may be, I see myself as a good person therefor she is too." The green eye girl nodded.

"That's one way of seeing it." Ruby chuckled.

On the other side Penny stared intensely at the small, pink-eye girl who frighteningly squirm under her static gaze. Theresa was not use to attention nor did she wanted it. Penny was fixated with curious child-like wonder at the pink hairband drape over her brown hair.

"So Penny, if I got your name right while Ruby was painfully gasping it out," Olga glared at her with a fanged smile. "Are ya a long time friend of Ruby or what?"

She turn her attention the Faunus who had her eyes narrowed.

Penny just smiled unaware. "Does it seem so? That is so great!" She did a little stationary skip. "But truth be told I only known her just last month."

"Huh really." Olga got up and sat next to Theresa who was at ease with her presence.

"Yes, for you see, it was my first time outside Atlas when I met Ruby and her team. Vale being such a big and labyrinthine urban sprawl it was a chance of a life-time encounter."

Olga and Theresa's mood lighten up.

"Oh, now see this is interesting turn of events; you're from Atlas too?" Olga asked, "Do ya go Prometheus Academy?"

Penny gawked. "I'm sorry but isn't 'Ya' pronounced 'you' ?"

Olga's hazel eye widen. "Yes?" She said protractedly.

She turned her head towards Jane. "Although it wouldn't be the first time I was corrected."

"I didn't mean to offend." Penny gasped, covering her mouth. "Please accept my apology. I'm sorry." The sad green eyes pleaded.

"It's okay dear. " Olga halfheartedly smiled at the girl who instantly became chipper.

"Thank you. But no, I don't attend Prometheus, I'm usually home schooled by my father and my uncle." She said hesitantly at the last part, "The headmaster of Prometheus."

Olga's mouth hanged, Theressa's eyes widen and Jane gave a small gasp followed with the first word.

"You're the General's niece?!"

Ruby's attention was drawn away by the vibration and following tone in her bag. She fumbled and search for the source before finding the scroll still vibrating on her fingers, picking it up she could see it was from Blake.

For sure she would have thought that her teammate would have went straight to bed if she wasn't following them, at least have her time preoccupied by Yang or Sun by now. Why would she be calling her?

Ruby pressed the call icon.

"Blake?" She answered.

"Ruby, I...I need you to come to Oobleck's office in the east side of Beacon." There was a sense of strain in her voice which cracked.

The urgency in call made Ruby quickly worry.

"What? why? what happen?"

"Yang and Jaune did battle when you and Weiss left. She loss control and seriously hurt Jaune. Oobleck is talking to her right now."

The rest seem like a long drone out echo as her arms swayed and shoulders collapse. Along with the phone at hand everything seem to echo, in the mist of emotions she could hear Penny trying to talk to her.

_'This could be from earlier?'_

The anxiousness in Penny's droning voice increased. Ruby didn't say anything as she sped off, Penny called out to her as she tried her best to keep up.

"Come on guys!" Jane rallied her teammates to follow.

* * *

><p>"Yang did what?" Neptune shouted with his mouth hanging in which Sun promptly prop back into place.<p>

After the stares and his partner's choice of not wanting to scale the dorms again Sun decided the reasonable thing to do to avoid any further interaction with the public was to simply call Blake.

The instant she answered he knew something was wrong with her. The detach empties of her speech and the quick murmur to have him meet her was enough to convince him to hurry to Blake's location.

In truth she was still shaking about the ordeal, she wanted to talk someone. She couldn't believe her best friend almost killed someone and worse yet a another friend. It was one thing to get your head lost in the troughs of battle but it was another to get completely lost. She thought she was talking to Yang, yelling at her but it wasn't until those terrified lilac eyes looked back at her that it hit her that she was just previously communicating to raw vengeful power instead.

In the months she knew her as her partner, her leader's older sister, then her best-friend. She knew more about her when she told her to slow down but not give up, but truth be told she didn't know much about her power.

_'when I talk to those red eyes again, are they Yang's or are they something else?' _

"Blake..." Sun said softly.

All three could hear the muffle sounds of the nearby battle. They only a few yards away, Both Sun and Neptune found Blake leaning near stone buttresses of a nearby balcony that lead to the dome building on the other side.

"I didn't think she would go that far, I had a feeling that something was bugging her but..." Blake sighed, "I just called Ruby, there was a long silence after I told her the situation before the call cutoff."

Sun looked the building cluttered west. "Dude, I knew Yang was the kinda girl who like to fight right from the get-go..." He stared back at Blake with a concern face. "Just what the heck happen back at south east?"

Before she could answer the crafted doors leading to the balcony flung open. Ruby's eyes were wide open with the most hazy look to them.

"Where is Yang?" She spoke clearly.

A roar of a flaming ball echoed nearby, without hesitation Ruby ran the path and the corner.

Soon the heavy jogs of Penny's feet pushed back Neptune. "Where is Ruby?" She uttered as she looked around, the finishing results of the flames popping gave her direction, with that she tried to leave only for Sun to wrap his tail around her skinny arm and yank with force halting her in her place.

Penny looked at the boy with a confuse and anguish face.

"Penny I think you should wait here." Sun said.

The others soon followed, with all seven cluttering the small space, Jane, Theresa and Neptune back off into the empty corridor.

Wolf-girl caught the contemplated and sorrow look of her former cat Faunus opponent.

"Blake are you alright?" Olga approached her cautiously.

Blake looked up and forced a small smile before look away.

"Yeah, it just team business." She said.

Olga's flickered, she could feel the hurt in her voice. She then stared at the spot where Ruby was last seen.

"Sounds like sister business."

* * *

><p>Yang hunched over, barely keeping her arms in their stance. Labor breathing impeded her to fight any longer. In some ways she welcomed it, she wanted to rest, just to lie down in bed and just curse the extra energy that her body has produced.<p>

To Forget: is just what Yang wanted more. Hoping that the moment she prop herself back to her shaky bed that her eyes would close and then open them many hours later that the day would have been all just a horrible nightmare.

_'The fire in your eyes…'_

**No**

_'just like kin.'_

**No!**

How could she let herself go like that. The memories flash back, if I could just take that back, she thought.

Yang wanted her tired body to keep going so she couldn't think anymore; but that's what let to this, didn't?

It was easy to let loose with an enemy was baying at her, the dance of battle naturally asking her to choreograph in her own style. She justified for so long. There was really no negative repercussions for her other than feeling a burn here or there-no pun intended.

She could take it, she could handle it…right?

Blow, blow, blow and just end the battle right?

Just get my way just the way I want. Just an adventure and a game right?

Her semblance got her what she wanted, and when she didn't, the anger and recklessness would come in naturally.

Red and fury; such a nice combo when alone with enemies, to burn all around her. But she wasn't alone, she had allies, she still had Ruby.

And now it was hurting them. _'How could I face them?'_ With those eyes starting back at her, she never felt so afraid and vulnerable.

"Yang." Her opponent called her.

"I believe this enough 'talking' for today, at least for a warrior's view point." Oobleck brush away the ash from his disheveled shirt.  
>He sighed, taking a sip from his thermos weapon. "Yang, are you still coherent, sound of mind and of your best abilities?"<p>

"Y-yeah." She answered, the stinging bags under her weary lilac eyes filch at the familiar presence of aura speeding in.

She didn't want turn her attention away from Oobleck, to break away and see reality.

Yang didn't want to let Ruby realized the gravity of the situation by giving her the view of her older sister's face like this, part of her wanted Ruby to think this was just a friendly spar.

"Yang, go talk to her." The doctor's wary eyes behind his obscure glasses gestured over to the overlooking balcony.

Slowly turning her head, ever gradually, she finally saw the young face that haunted. Both professors behind the young girl had a look of sympathetic heavy sadness and anxiousness.

Ruby's lips quivered but her wide silver eyes stayed strong and understanding.

She is so strong, makes you think whose the big sister here, Yang thought. The big sister could not give her little sister enough credit, she completely understands everything around her. You can never pull a fast one on Ruby Rose.

The blonde's shoulders droop, her gauntlets retracted, much of her body was too tired to speak. The emotions flared as Ruby jumped down, bouncing off the ground as she landed, slowly walking and then sprinting without the aid of her speed before rocketing towards her before the emotions could betray the tough 'older girl' look Yang was trying to muster.

"Ruby," Tears wanted to break free.

"Shhh."

Ruby tried her best to enveloped her older, taller sister. Causing Yang to crack a smile.

Nothing much needed to be said between them except for the conclusion that they already knew was coming. But for now Yang just couldn't give her little sister enough credit, family knows her best, she knew that they could talk and articulate the problems with emotionally charge words which would work, but they knew better.

These sisters reveled in gesticulation and hugs work just as well.

"Girls! If I may interrupt this lovely, heartwarming family moment for now. I just want to tell you that the hardest part of this ordeal is perhaps over." Oobleck was too close comfort, the tall, lanky man was bend over sipping his coffee scrutinizing before they both broke away with a slight weird out smile on them both.

"You should get some rest now Yang, Doctor's order! And I believe headmaster's too." He speed off before coming back again.

"By the way Yang, I can't stress this enough, if you're worried about Mr. Arc's condition, don't. Last time I check he is in tiptop shape: I believe you may have met your match Yang." He shot her a grin before it dispelled with his eyes narrowed.

"By the way this training session will now be mandatory, no fault! I just wanted to keep an eye on you all things considered. Sun rise, 5 am: Doctor's orders!" He then turn his sight to Ruby.

"Ruby if I may suggest as leader that you should give Yang some leisure for the day, I believe your teammate has earn it. And as your teacher I believe that you should grant yourself leisure as well; find some company to spend a marry time with. Doctor's orders! Goodbye!"

He speed off again before they could say anything onto the stairs leading to the balcony and into the pathway leading off to the corner.

A couple seconds later his head appeared of the corner. "Found some company!"

Ruby's head tilted with a smirk and Yang weakly chuckled, patting her little sister's head to gain her attention.

"Ruby, I'm going to make this quick because I'm super tired. Today was a wake up call, but tomorrow you'll be looking at a whole new Yang, strong and sharp with my wits about me."

"I know Yang, I believe you." Ruby smiled as brightly as she could.

The older sister cringed. The heat from the battle was stinging and cooling as it evaporating from the cold air. The physical muscle pain and fatigue from the aura drain was tolerable now, leaving her perspective of the present all to clear.

Ruby was scared. The smile look genuine enough to anybody else to fool, over the years she tried to fool everybody else whenever she was troubled. Even when she came to her older sister or father for remedy she would always if unconsciously fake a smile to assured them; of course the body would never lie.

Ruby would try to play the role of hero, convince they would never waiver to any trouble. She was convinced that she could emulate that, but even though she is a prodigy, a leader and a 'heck of a' motivational speaker she is still human.

Their sisters, they know each others quirks and mannerisms better than anybody. The wearying body after the past days that made it seem like one long day and it made every emotion, doubts and thoughts of consequences reflect on her face with its raw statement.

She needed to speak up, she needed her littler sister to take her mind off this.

"It's been a long day." Yang uttered under breath.

"Everybody has a bad day Yang, no need to be chastised for it. We fought side by side with Jaune and his team for some time now in such short time now. Nothing builds friendship like that, so I'm sure he is not angry but worried about you as well and I'm sure he would forgive you."

Yang smiled back at her little sister smile.

_'now that's real.'_

The elder sister was now determined more than ever win back her sister's complete trust in her.

"Yeah, Jaune is a pretty nice guy; a tough one apparently if he could withstand me on my off-day. Anyway all I need is some guidance, training and good old honing." If she could she would give her a thumbs up.

Yang looked up at the balcony to see a growing audience.

"looks like we got company." she grabbed hold of both of her sister's slender shoulders. "Doctor Oobleck is right you know, you should have some time off. Look at it now: you have so many friends, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah." Ruby smiled.

_'Yeah.' _ Yang thought.

"Come Rubes, you should spend the day with them. Show team JOLT that this team has no sore losers, treat them well and get your mind off this whole mess."

"Are you sure Yang?"

She looked back at Ruby who was tugging at her cut and singed sleeve. She would have to remind herself to watch out for Oobleck's blazing attacks.

Thinking about the change of her sister's tone which carried the sincerity, it was truly going to be a long day, Yang thought.

The blonds breath started to get heavy. She never knew her body could feel so fatigued. If it wasn't for the events that proceeded it, the pain would have been a relief of progress.

Yang looked back at Ruby whose silver eyes widen as she patiently waited for an answer. She would be expected to have an answer for her teammates too.

"More than anything Ruby," It was a long day but she had to let them know that there would be a tomorrow.

Both girl started to climb the stairs to the balcony. The flight was unbearable, each step threaten to have her stumble.

The other thing that pained her was the presence of an audience, eyes just staring at her. Staring at her in her weaken state.

Both professors saw them with worry, Professor Goodwitch was no longer her stern self, Yang couldn't count the number of times she blinked with the cringe of pain on her face, as if she felt guilty.

Port only fared better with a quick enthusiastic nod, but his shoulders stayed drooped.

Out of the company the blond picked out the other-oddly dressed-blond.

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I don't know what is going on lone-star but I need you."

"Huh?" Sun cried out as Yang forcefully grabbed his plaid sleeve arm.

"I know Blake is here." She said.

They were led to the corner where sure enough, the cat Faunus was still leaning against the wall with the ghost of her pain expression lingering still.

It wasn't until the two blonds were in close range that she broke away from her thoughts.

"Yang! Are you-" Yang stopped her partner's speech with the press of her finger on her lips.

Yang smiled. "Listen, like I told Ruby its been a long day."

She dragged Sun and pushed him towards Blake's side.

"Honestly, I don't know why he's dress up like that but it must be for a very good reason." Yang began to chuckle lightly.

"If he had the guts to dress up like that without the shame of going public, then you should have the 'catguts', to enjoy a nice day with him and have fun."

She began to head out for the door before Blake grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Yang…" she pleaded with her deep eyes.

"Blake, I know I owe you more but I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow." She winked wearyingly.

* * *

><p>The light orange of the sun was bathing downtown Vale. There were fewer than of thousands crowding the square. Not a lot of benches or tables were occupied so it made it perfect and easy for the girls to find residence. Although there wasn't much to do in the waning day they were just contend with the relaxing atmosphere.<p>

Still Ruby couldn't find much peace, her mind was still boggling, rifling for meaning.

She was brought back into the setting by Penny who laid her hand on her shoulder and smiled brightly at her, Ruby couldn't help but smile at her which took away some of the discomfort.

"Well that was an evening," Olga brought both Ruby and Penny some cherry flavor snow cones to enjoy.

The square had an abounded of series of food-stands and courts. Jane and Theresa patiently waiting for their turn to order on a popular treat stand; the smaller girl was never without company in public.

Penny was perplexed and hesitant at first but took the treat and jubilantly thanked Olga with a smile that seemed foreign but yet familiar to her.

Ruby gave her a small thanks among the dilemma that plagued her thoughts still. The wolf-girl gave her a sympathetic smile as she sat next to her on the stone bench.

"Ya know, I have many siblings of my own; younger ones. I don't know about Yang's or yours but I trust in the wisdom of the elder ones."

The red-hooded girl started to hang on to her words.

"From what I seen-although honestly not that much-I could see that she is a wise person," Her hazel eyes pensively stared into the crowed stands. "Personality, I think with good bonds, family is one of the ultimate sources of comfort."

"That's right! Ruby, I don't have siblings of my own. But if I did, I would liken them to friends, except close. Yang wouldn't wanted you to feel mopey. So lets enjoy the rest of the day to make you feel better my friend!" A cheerful voice said.

"Well said Janey." Olga spoke as she was still held in deep thought not even looking at the voice she was addressing.

"No, I'm not...I'm Penny. I think you got me confused with someone else." Penny gawked at the wolf-girl, ice still sliding from her cherry stain lips.

Olga just stared at her with mouth slightly agape. After a few moments contemplating it she began to blush slightly, rubbing the back of her head with embarrassed toothy grin.

"Sorry! It just ya sound like my frien…" Olga drawled her speech as both the formation Jane and Theresa return from the nearby colorful food stand with treats of their own.

"So Penny is it?" Jane spoke to her with a curious smile, "You are the General's niece correct?"

Penny nodded. "Why yes, although I refer to him as Mr. Ironwood around formal company because of his status as General and headmaster but he is more than welcome to have me call him uncle, Umm?" A thought occurred to her. She didn't know how to address any of them besides Ruby.

As if almost catching her confuse stare Ruby stood up. "Oh, Penny I forgot to introduce you to my new friends. Jane, Theresa and Olga." She showed them off each saying their own mild greeting.

Penny return the group greet with enthusiasm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Penny said, "Any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine."

"That's wonderful!" Jane announced as she took her seat next to Penny. "If you don't mine me asking Penny you said you were home schooled by Headmaster Ironwood and your father right? Why is that, it feels like a shame of having being deprived the probability of us meeting at Prometheus academy."

"Well, my father and uncle Ironwood has always had a doting nature towards me. They said they lost someone dear to them long ago. Being a general he extended his over-protectiveness and limited my interaction with the outside world despite my father's protest."

"Oh dear, that's sound like a stubborn notion, even if noble." Olga frowned.

"Yes, although I'm glad they take my safety into consideration but there so much I want to do in the world outside Atlas."

Penny paused before a frowned developed on her face as well. Now that she had friends, Penny wanted to explore the world with them. But with Ironwood's constant smothering and the soldiers watching her every step.

Penny's green eyes lighten up. Something else occurred to her; there weren't around. It was true; it was too easy to leave Beacon unguided, what happen to them?

"So you haven't been anywhere?" Jane matched Penny's frown. "That's terrible! We're both in the same boat. Vale is new to us as well," The blue-hooded girl cupped her chin as she pondered deeply before her own green eyes lighten up.

"Hmm," Jane smiled, "I know! Since we're fellow Atlesians we should explore Vale together! Think of all the activities we could partake; shops, restaurants, parks and outdoor recreation."

"I would love to visit a circus that I heard so much about in the novels I have read."

All the list of activities Jane listed inspired Penny to think of one the most whimsical events she could think of. Her father said that the person dear to them also wanted to see a circus. But with a heavy heart, her father said that person was taken too soon to see that wish fulfilled.

Olga chimed in, she could see the luster on the orange-girl eyes as she mention the circus. Even though they just met, even when she thought of nothing of the girl that was giving Theresa anxiety-although the lack of social manners this girl showed could now been explained by her isolated upbringing-she felt bad.

"You know it's coincidence; our assignment mission last month was to escort a traveling circus for the Vyta Festival." Olga said. She felt sorry for the girl she judge earlier, she was a nice girl who meant no harm and wanted to mention that the circus would be establishing its presences on the tournament day.

But before she could mention more her always kind partner beat her to the punch.

"That's right!" She stood up and laid her fist on the palm of her hand, smashing the emphasis of the idea.

The smiling Jane then quickly braced Penny's shoulders; the orange girl briefly reacted as the girl was too close for comfort. The sense of irony also briefly pop into the mechanical mind and wondered if this was from the outside looking in. She got nervous and just smiled as Jane spoke.

"I have a great idea Penny! We should take you to see the circus! It will be wonderful! You could see the trapezes artist, the clowns,"

"Clowns." The quite Theresa interjected out loud with shiver as she remember the colorful horrors that haunted her memories.

"Yeah, clowns are kinda freaky, Hehehe." Ruby showed a small smile of support for the smaller girl who just slumped down the bench with an embarrassed groan and a small blush.

"Well, the poor dear got used to them without their makeup." Olga gave a weak chuckle, "So yeah, like Janey was saying Penny, it would be an honor if you joined us at the end of the month to see the circus with us."

"That's a wonderful Idea, I would love that. Although my father is currently busy at Atlas he promised that he would come here for the later part of the Vyta Festival. I told him that he should meet my friends, and now that I have all of you it would a stupendous gathering." Penny couldn't wait to show her father all the wonderful friends she has made.

"That's wonderful Penny! We are going to have a spectacular blast! I just know it!" Jane exclaimed while Penny was equally as thrilled.

"Jane seems happier than usual." Theresa noted, She knew her leader was a happy ball of energy but never like this.

"Yeah, I guess both of them are two of a kind. Kindred spirits." Olga eyed both of them, "Ya know, almost like sisters."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ruby chuckled lightly. _'Although one of them is different than the other, but it's nice to cement the fact that Penny is just as real as any of us; if quirky.'_

Suddenly the small girl Theresa stood up and turned quickly; her white cape whipped with a snap. "Theresa?" Olga was startled at the sudden movement of her docile teammate.

"I'm going to get another drink." She said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Olga asked the girl but she hurried to the stands before she could hear her.

"Olga? is something wrong?" Ruby saw that the wolf-girl had a troubling thought on her face.

"Theresa usually goes accompanied when ever she goes somewhere in public. This is odd."

"Why is that? she is a capable warrior, but I guess people are kinda scary." Ruby sympathized with the smaller girl, it reminded a lot of herself many months earlier.

"Although I still wonder why..." Olga fixed her gaze at the ground.

* * *

><p>Heart-beats pounded as the white-cape girl encounter the crowds. She promised herself she wouldn't rely on others to keep her safe; she wanted to get used to people again. The mummers from the people held her at bay, with a nervous tick she stroked her red x mark cheek. There were many decisions to make, but the fear made her try to choose the most isolated stand, her inner thoughts wanted to protest and act valor but the small girl gave in and spotted a small, relativity modest food stand house called ' A Simple Wok' to make a small purchase.<p>

The wooden stand with an Asian flair smelled heavily with the aroma of fresh noodles that made her hunger like a lion but she promised along with the team that they would eat dinner together.

The old-man-the assumed owner- smiled as she approached. It was easy so far, just make a purchase and go, that's that. But she felt bad if she didn't buy anything else for her friends, or maybe her new friend Ruby or that weird girl Penny who was a little apprehensive but well meaning; kinda like Jane.

There were only two who were eating as well. One was a bespectacled bat Faunus boy wearing a blue flannel and jeans. While the other was a human girl that dressed more combat orientated. She had strawberry-blond hair with pigtails tied and red, yellow-lens goggles. She wore a plain orange-tank top under a red-flak vest and dark red cargo pants with red and yellow lined boots.

Theresa felt okay as she went over to the owner to order but she felt herself shiver slightly as the pigtail girl eyed her with burning amber eyes. The two other briefly discussed among themselves making Theresa feel better as she waited for the meals, but that didn't last as the red-girl eyed her again. Regardless the small girl pensively waited.

**Thud!**

Theresa jolted. Her pink-eyes slowly shifted to the sound; it was a club-like weapon next to the red-girl called a Kanabo. She recalled her weapons studies with Luvia, recognizing the weapon.

She couldn't know, but she felt the searing smirk of the girl glaring at her.

Heart-beats pounded. The small girl wanted to leave. Thankfully the order was up, granting her to leave. The old-man gave his thanks before she turn to leave.

Bags in hand she felt relived; for a moment. Her pink-eyes widen, her boot hit something solid and before she knew it she was down on the ground with a nub spiked club rolling next to her.

"Watch where you are going chicken-chick!" The unpleasant, shrilling voice scolded.

The bags of food laid next to her smashed, it was the other girl's fault for leaving her weapon unsupervised but still her anxiety made her try apologized and claim fault just so she can leave in peace.

But she wouldn't have that option. Tough as nails, the red-girl snarled a fiendish smile as she grabbed her white-cape and drew her close. Blinking pink-eyes met burning amber.

"You stupid or something little girl? Cat got your tongue? Brain got sprung?" She grinned evilly.

Theresa couldn't do nothing but try to be brave, she tried to speak and defend herself but it only let to a soft whimper.

"Ha! Is chicken-chick going to cry now?" The red girl drew her amber eyes to the food which laid plastered on the floor.

"Hey, stop that now." The old-man said before he was silenced by the girl's burning glare.

"Crying over spilled milk?" The evil girl smashed food into paste with her boots. "Gonna cry? like a baby." She taunted.

Theresa looked away, her lips tried to move but it only quivered. The red-girl smiled. "I'll give you something to cry home to mommy about." She lifted her left arm and drew a fist. She went for a swing.

The small girl closed her eyes tight. Among the darkness she heard a yell and a struggle.

"Hey! going to break an arm here!" The other girl Yelled.

"You're hurting my friend, I don't like that." The welcoming voice of Jane told her.

Opening her eyes she saw the bully struggling against an unmoving leader who just glared at her opponent.

"Why are you doing this to my friend." There was an emotionless tone to her voice.

"Gee I-don't-know," Her reddish-blond eyebrows waggled.

Theresa saw that the other girl was slowly motioning towards her club. As soon as she tried to speak the other girl swung at Jane. "I like to smash!"

The blue-hooded was caught off-guard as the crunching force send her yelling and rocking across the street towards Ruby, Olga and Penny who came to help Theresa along with Jane who out paced them to her with the leader's terrific speed that may have outmatch Ruby's.

Penny helped Jane up as Ruby and Olga confronted the bully who let the stumbling Theresa go as she sought shelter behind the girls. Olga growled and glare enough to match an angry Yang.

Ruby was mad but stayed composed. "Why are you hurting my friends?" Her fist curled, ready to punch someone.

"What is your name, so I can mark your grave with." Olga made for the handle of North's wind.

The red-girl chuckled. "Oh my, oh me. What big eyes and big teeth you have."

Her lips curled. "But if you must know moi good name. It's Colorado."

Colorado chuckled as a group of three Faunus along with the one from earlier stood behind her. "But if it's a fight your looking for, then I know the perfect spot by the docks where no one will disturb us. Maybe chicken-chick could be my third victim today."

Jane started to stand up despite the protest of Penny. "I will accept." The stoic face claimed.

"Not with out me Janey." Said Olga. Nobody messes with her team.

"Your mean and you hurt my friends, you're not getting away with this." Ruby proclaimed.

"Penny," Jane looked at her. "huh?" She said back.

"Even though we just met, I feel like I could trust you. Could you please escort Theresa back to Beacon." Jane smiled.

Penny smiled and nodded.

She went over to gather Theresa who was prettified, she recoiled to the girl's friendly hand. "Come along Theresa, I'll Promise you I will keep you safe friend." Bright green eyes was given trust from the small girl as they left for the airship port.

"Aw? Leaving," Colorado chuckled. "I was hoping for more blood today, I guess I will have to settle for you three chicken-chicks."

The three girl stared intensely at her. Colorado smiled devilishly, licking her lips.

"This will be tastier than ice-cream, because I'm going to make you scream."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Theresa, I didn't think this would have turn out to be a difficult delegation when it was intrusted to me. Please stay close to me for now." Penny took her battle stance with fist raised.<p>

"..." Theresa didn't say anything, she withdrew her Halberd and put her back against Penny's.

Both only made it so far to safety, both knew they felt an irking feeling as the streets became vacant and more vacate as they headed past towards industrial district to get to the landing and departing platform.

The bad feeling crept on them causing both to increase their pace, with the android girl's eyes and ears she could feel the vibrations of loud metallic stomps echoing the concrete, broken streets and see the dilapidated brick buildings shaking dust off them; the group of noises were several, which were accompanied by the numerous sounds of feet pattering in droves.

They were then stopped abruptly by mask, uniform individuals pointing their weapons at them.

"I don't think the White Fang people here are anybody's friends." Penny frowned.

"..." Theresa gripped her Halberd.

They were both soon surrounded and encircled by a battalion of White Fang members and a dozen Atlesian Paladins who poured in quickly and were ready to ensnare them.

Behind the group the White Fang Lieutenant observed the laid out action and pulled out a phone.

"Adam, the bargaining chips are here and captured: Both Penny Polendina and Theresa Monarch. We will be handling them without delay."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's final Note: There, I finally finished this chapter. It took a long time, I don't want to say Monty's passing wasn't a factor on the delay but it was. I took some time to reflect. He was a great inspiration for me to write again and I thank him for it.<br>****

**I made two following extra chapters that I hope, was well made with his messages 'to live by' in mind. Both of them canon for the story and center around Ren.**

**Read and Review if you please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to Monty Oum<strong>

**Chapter Four and half: The world we Forged **

"This is nice,"

Both Ren and Nora sat precariously on the edge of the Beacon landing platforms. After the drama that ensured earlier they wanted to have a nice relaxing (hopefully stationary) moment.

But being long time friends with the energetic orange-hair girl was anything but that. Nora kicked her legs as they dangled carelessly off the air while enjoying a slow spoonful of Red sap.

In a unprecedented move she left half the jar full and passed it over to Ren who gave her a curious look to counterweight her beaming smile. Usually he would decline and let her continue her assault on the food in hand but this time he felt like he needed to give in to the nice gesture.

He sampled the spoon in his mouth first, earning a blush from his partner; the spoon who earlier was in her mouth.

The stoic boy then ravage a quick session of spoonfuls which commanded Nora to giggle.

"This is nice," Nora said again. "The world, the colors, the people, the cities, friends, heroes and even the bad guys if they behave!"

"Or you would break their legs?" Ren said with a smirk.

"Yup! Just like pa-pop would say!" Nora smiled.

Ren continued to look at the sky that was just starting to substitute baby blue for a light orange. He then turn his attention to Nora who carried the same color, she stood up with a bright smile.

"I mean how could you not love this world! The good and the bad aside, it's so colorful! I mean the blueish mountains, the red from Forever forest, the green from Emerald forest! And,"

"Nora,"

"Yes Ren?"

"Calm down, Don't soak it all in at once." He patted the space next to him with a gentle gesture from his hand.

"Savoir and enjoy: the ride is not over yet."

Nora nodded with a big grin as she sat down next to him.

Whether in convenience for the warm serenity of the moment or culminating of something deeper in his heart he embraced her and drew her closer as she blushed madly.

Nora didn't fight it rather she just return the gesture while wearing a simple grin. They enjoyed looking at Vale and the rest of the splendor surrounding it.

"It's nice being together," She flushed red hot before she even finished what she said. "I mean not together-together!"

_"Although it would be nice."_

"What Ren?"

Nora looked a him, quizzical look and the childish cupping of her chin.

"Nothing, just enjoying this ride." He smiled softly.

"oh," she said, before she hummed out a musical tune.

"You know, one thing I could take in esteem of being a huntress is protecting this big-pretty world and everybody in it! Just me, you, fighting evil, riding on an Ursa with our friends and just having a good time and saving the world that we forged!"

"Did you just say riding an Ursa?" Ren said bemused, the thoughts of him and she riding that big bear-like monstrosity into the sunset pop into his mind.

"Hehehe! It's gonna be fun."

Ren smiled at his partner, he hope she would never change. They enjoyed the quiet moment a little more before something interrupted them.

They heard several explosions near the departing airship platform and industrial district of the city in the far distance, shocking both Ren and Nora.

The phone rang after half a minute.

The brunet boy pulled out his scroll and studied it before answering it, he gestured an agreement with the other line before turning to his long time friend who was giving him an inquisitive look.

"It's Jaune, he wants us to meet him and Pyrrha at Vale to investigate that situation."

"oh," She said.

He stood up pulling his bladed pistols, Storm flower, from their concealed place in his sleeves.

Ren gave her a bright smile.

"I guess we're going to save the world that we forged."

Nora coruscate delighted beams as she pulled out her war-hammer Magnhild that reflected off the sun, She looked back at him with a knowing wide grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter S: Moving Forward<strong>

**10 years ago**

The quiet serenity of nature stung at him, more than the warped wounds or the current lack of colloquy between the home dwellers.

He kept thinking about his wounded pride every time he tried to drone out the noises.

There a little boy sat on the wooden floor connected to the veranda; Where a symphony of nature noises sang their chorus. The cicadas who buzzed lightly, the gentle swaying of the ferns, rooted bushes and the lone birch; its shade hovered over the small pond that was maintenance carefully by a mild landowner.

The little brunet boy glared at his bandaged arms, it ached with a warm, inflaming and pulsating pain. It increased as he heaved it over to his face, stroking the deep cut on his left cheek, the fresh fluids of disinfect congregated in the crevasse of open flesh splattered over his finger causing a chemical reaction that gave a nerve of pain.

"Ouch!"

The ignorant boy yelped at the negative result of his curiosity.

"hmmm P-pancakes!" A sleepy voice called out behind him without an address to whom.

The little orange ball of energy was tuckered out from the battle hours ago.

The little girl laid out lazily over the sleeping mat; no part of the sheet stayed flat, every crest of white cloth rose above in a unorganized waving fashion, except those of course being covered by the girl who tried her best to cover all corner with her legs and arms.

The boy examined the girl carefully: she wore pink overalls with a simple white t-shirt, over to the corner of the cream color paper walls the pink boots of hers were propped without effort; they were dyed with earthy smelling mud that painted the track leading from the sliding door.

He himself took a look on the reflecting pond outside to see his own image. He wore a loose, light green kimono with dark green shorts underneath, his chest was bandaged and caressed with long strips of cloth, some colored red with fresh wounds that grazed all over his body.

He was a mess; a defeated mess. The boy logged anger as he continued to look the reflecting pond, how could he be so weak? All those years of training only to be summed up to defeat? To be defeated by a simple Beowolf?

The boy looked at the snoozing girl behind him, so carefree and nonchalant after coming to his rescue, his pride would not tolerate him being safe after years of failure.

He wanted to become stronger, better and protect everyone but how could he when he could not contribute to any safe haven?

The stories he heard about his birth village, he didn't wanted it to happen here or anywhere. He wanted to protect Nora and family, he didn't want anybody else to be orphan by the creatures of Grimm.

His pride would not let him settle for failure, because failure means not being in control, not being in control means losing everything to ruin.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sliding paper door snapping as it open all the way earning a small cry from Nora who drooled her way back to sleep with the thoughts of pancakes.

Ren looked back with curious eyes to see who it was before snapping back his head with an angered expression back to the view of the pond.

"How you holding up?" A gruff male voice spoke to him.

"..."

"So not in speaking terms yet, huh?"

The older man was tall build, reaching just bellow the low height roof, he wore a dark, red kimono over his muscle build, the trails of the garment draped across the floor behind him.

With his chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, the sleek black comb hair and the total of ten small scars all over his face. He was terrifying sight if you didn't know him better, almost like a mafia boss or something.

Ren knew he wasn't, but he didn't talk much about his life before he met him, he just said he was just someone who wanted to do good in his life.

The man brought over two can-drinks; a 'people like grapes' soda for Ren and a beer can for himself. He wanted to bring a soda for Nora but he also wanted to cut down on her sugar intake.

He let out a relaxing sigh that aggravated Ren.

The man unwound further by spreading his legs to the peak of the wooden patio. He rest his hands on the back of his head as he arched backwards.

"So Ren, when are you going to stop acting like some kind of macho man without any regard for yours safety? Meat-heads don't last long in this joint or any other."

"…" Ren glared at the pond.

"There an old saying that 'Beowolfs go hungry because there always only one fool to eat.'"

The man looked at him with a stern face. "And you my boy…" He paused with a frown. "Don't be a fool Ren, we care about you, that's why we keeping back to save your ass. No matter how many times it ticks me off."

The man looked at the sleeping girl. "Nora, bless her soul, she cares about you more than anything. She is family Ren, we stick together Lie."

"…" Ren was in deep thought with a slight frown.

"I'm not asking to drop the pursuit of being a Hunter: I get it, you want to be strong to protect others, that's the deal of the profession." He patted Ren's back, catching his gaze.

"Consider the options laid before you: Moving forward alone, engrossed with your pride towards your capabilities, fighting the good fight, if lucky ending up not falling. Yes, you save the people you love but you sacrificed all the possible moments you could have with them trying to be a big-shot." He continued, "Or you could stick by your allies and strengthen not only your power together but your bonds as well, you will still have them while not let be an empty shell."

"Smash!" Nora yelled in her sleep startling both as she doze off again.

The man smiled. "Nora, you know her more than anyone: even me. She unconditionally gives all the help she could can and she is not above asking for it when she needs too. She is such a protective, considered spirit, I wish I could have met her parents, maybe I did, in all those poor souls lost that day."

"..." Ren frowned.

"In the bright side, because of your reckless lone-wolf escapades she absolutely hates self-serving pride. So maybe there is silver-lining in this." He said.

"..." The boy started to get teary, which brush away by the mans finger who gave him a gentle nudge on his cheek.

"Don't be disappointed, It's okay. Give it time and you'll take flight, and be the best hunter, you would always have us to back you up. You'll give Vacuo a proud son to look up to."

"I..." Ren tried to smile.

"I wish I could have met your parents, and Nora's parents. I wish they could have seen the promise I made after I found you both alive among the ashes, that I would adopt and raise you both to best you can be, and so far I could almost see the bright future ahead of you both." He smiled.

Ren smiled brightly.

"Thank you Grandfather."


End file.
